Kai in Brasil
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Este é o diario do Kai, ele narra o que se passa com ele quando mudase para o Brasil e encontra uma garota.
1. Chapter 1

_Kai in Brasil_

Caro Diário hoje é dia 1 de janeiro de 2008, estou com Volter de novo fugindo da polícia russa e aqui estou eu longe do pessoal (bom pelo menos eu tenho um sono tranqüilo, o Tyson e o Daichi juntos parecem duas baterias do tanto que eles roncam pelo amor de Deus). Dessa vez estamos na América Latina e no Brasil esse país tropical, só que não estou em nenhuma capital e sim no interior de São Paulo, na cidade de Santa Rita do Passa Quatro e até que essa é mais aconchegante do que outras que já vi e mais bonita também. Estou num bairro que é julgado calmo o nome é Jardim Alvorada, Rua Vânia Lucia Zorzi Barioni, número 432, estou numa casa de três andares que o Volter construiu o que deixou os moradores daqui muito admirados e espantados pelo tamanho, parece que nunca viram uma casa com andares, bom nossos vizinhos do lado esquerdo nem deram bola. Começarei as aulas dia 29 de janeiro na Escola Tancredo Neves antes conhecida como Olavo Bilac.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 8 de janeiro de 2008 bem o meu primeiro dia aqui foi calmo e foi assim durante uma semana até que sai do meu quarto e fui pra varanda ver um pouco da rua e lá estava ela minha vizinha do lado esquerdo em frente a minha casa conversando com umas amigas:

Muito bem Helen e então como foi com o Álvaro?

Carol foi tudo aí como ele beija, menina parecia que eu tava nas nuvens – Helen era uma mulata, alta, olhos castanhos, magra, boca carnuda, ela usa aparelho nos dentes e as unhas pintadas de rosa claro.

Carol era morena, nem alta nem baixa, olhos cor de mel, uma cintura delicada e sinuosa, magra, e confesso as nádegas dela eram uma coisa, o peito nem muito nem pouco, cabelo liso como papel e comprido rosto de menina e que mãos diferentes, delicadas e ao mesmo tempo tão expressivas e todos os dedos tinham anéis, mas o que não pode faltar são as coxas dela aquilo sim É coxa oh Deus que garota.

Bi e você ein? – Carol faz uma cara de To sabendo – Catando o Leonardo né? – Carol coloca as duas mãos na cintura.

Eh to catando mesmo, Carol você perdeu uma oportunidade única – Bi, ou seja, Gabriela respondeu com um largo sorriso maroto.

E daí, to muito feliz do jeito que eu sou Leonardo ntando quilo sim dos tinham aneis air de mel, uma cintura nversando com umas amigas.

ado esquerdo nem deram bola. BV ou não! – Carol respondeu com autoridade.

Porque você não fica com ninguém Carol? – Helen virou o rosto para ela.

Por que eu quero sentir aquele cala frio que sentimos quando chegamos perto de um rapaz, quero um que seja meigo, inteligente, que não seja infantil, um playboy, que goste de beyblade e que com certeza goste de filmes, arte, teatro entre outras coisas que eu gosto – Carol respondeu com toda autentica.

Ih então o seu primeiro namorado vai ser aquele que vai casar com você – Bi respondeu meio em tom de deboche.

E se for algum preconceito ou critica a isso DONA GABRIELA – Carol já estava ficando irritada.

Não – Bi já respondeu meio assustada e com medo.

Carol olha no relógio:

Bom ta na minha hora tenho que trabalhar dobrado hoje e Tereza teve febre e gripou durante o final de semana e vou substituí-la.

E depois? – Bi pergunta.

Volto pra casa e pego os cadernos e os livros pra rever essa Mortematica – Carol respondeu meio mal humorada.

"_Então ela trabalha, hum interessante_" pensei.

Helen disfarça, mas o Kai ta olhando pra nós – Bi tentou disfarçar a boca.

E daí?E se vocês agirem como duas sacerdotisas vendo um deus grego, não vai mudar em nada o jeito que ele olha pra vocês, pra ele vocês duas são DES-CO-NHE-CI-DAS – Carol falou meio irritada.

Aí Carol, não fala assim, a lendo ele ta mais prestando atenção em você – Bi cochichou no ouvido de Carol.

Carol virou o rosto pra mim e eu disfarcei, mas é claro morri de vergonha pelo comentário, o que era verdade estava mais olhando pra Carol do que para as outras duas. Ela mexeu mais um pouco na bolsa, voltou para sua casa e saiu de lá com um par patins nos pés e saiu correndo e fiquei olhando ela até desaparecer da minha vista, depois voltei para meus cadernos e livros e fiquei um bom tempo deitado na minha cama pensando na Carol.

"Mas espera aí, por que eu to pensando nessa garota, mal a conheço e já fico assim oh Vida" Me perguntei e me sentei na cama e olhei a foto minha e de meus amigos "Será eles iam gostar dela?" "Aliás, ela disse que gosta de beyblade, será que ela luta, ou é só espectadora?" Me perguntei sobre ela o dia inteiro. Até que as perguntas foram interrompidas por: Ela que chegou eram 9 da noite e parecia exausta.

Nossa Carol parece que um trem passo por cima de você – Bi abriu o portão.

O dia hoje foi puxado, nem deu pra ir ao Galaxy, bom, mas quero uma xícara de café forte, vou estudar matemática – Carol no começou falou sonolenta, mas já se animou quando falou na xícara de café.

Não senhora vai dormir e amanhã você estuda – Bi coloca o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

Mas Bi eu preciso estudar, posso ter passado na prova da bolsa, mas tenho que me empenhar assim deixarei de ser aluna na média e serei a de alto nível – Carol resmungou.

Quando você pedir demissão da loja aí sim poderá fazer o que quiser sem comprometer sua saúde – Bi falou meio preocupada.

Mas eu não to com sono – nessa hora ela boceja – Ta legal eu to meio cansada, mas um café já resolve o problema – ela sorriu.

Não SENHORITA vais dormir e ponto, nada de ficar estudando até tarde a lendo mais você tem o final de semana e a Tia Déia pra ti ajudar – Bi falou autoritária e puxou Carol para dentro da casa.


	2. Desculpe o poço seco

Caro Diário hoje é dia 13 de janeiro de 2008 já se passaram cinco dias desde aquele em que descobri que a Carol trabalha, ela e a família estavam fazendo um churrasco e a casa tava cheia de gente:

Oba costela de churrasco minha favorita! – pelo visto a Carol não tem as manias de garota – Pai anda logo que o aroma se sente lá do São Sebastião. – Ela parecia aflita.

Calma Carol as suas amigas estão mais ansiosas do que você. – Senhor Paulo o pai dela, era um homem descendente de alemães, é muito espontâneo e festeiro e como dizem no Brasil é um fecha boteco.

Sabe como eu sou pai, é a primeira vez que faço uma festa dessas com família e amigos, aliás, o Paulo, o Victor e Duzinho vêem – Carol deu um sorriso de provocação.

Cancelo a festa se algum desses três se engraçar pro lado de vocês – Senhor Paulo ficou irado com a noticia e eu fechei o punho.

CAROL as meninas chegaram – Bi gritou de dentro da casa.

Carol corre para dentro e sai para receber o grupo de seis garotas que estavam no portão.

Olha só a cambada de desocupadas hã – Ela ergue os braços e depois coloca a mão na cintura.

Desocupadas sim, falsas não – as garotas respondem em coro.

Vão entrando meninas tem comida pra todo mundo – Carol respondeu indo para o lado delas e pegando na cintura de duas que eram menores do que ela, a do lado esquerdo era uma anã e a do lado direito já era quase do tamanho da Carol.

Fala Hencklein! – um rapaz sai de um carro, baixinho, cara de convencido, sorridente, moreno meio loiro, olhos castanhos e boné vermelho virado pra trás.

Fala Girotto! – Carol tira as mãos da cintura das meninas e foi cumprimentar o rapaz que era três centímetros mais alto do que ela.

E aí Hencklein! – um outro com cabelo loiro dourado com manhas amarelas na nuca a aparece e tinha o meu físico, bom quase, poucos músculos, mas ele era da minha altura e tinha cara de simpático.

Victor!Que bom te vê cara – perai CARA? Pensei que só o Tyson falasse assim.

O mesmo Carol e olha só quem veio – Victor sai da frente do carro e sai um negro alto, cabeça arredondada, sorridente, com aspecto brincalhão e o dobro de mim e músculos bem tonificados.

Teixeira que maravilha te vê moleque ainda, mais com esses bíceps – Carol chega perto e o abraça e beija a face o que me deixou mais irado ainda.

E ela foi cumprimentando, mas até chegar em um que fez meu sangue ferver, um moreno, alto, másculo, sorridente, olhos verdes, do tamanho do Teixeira e parecia cheio de intimidades com ela.

Paulão que ótimo te ver aqui e você mudo ein? – Carol parecia estar hipnotizada pelo PAULÃO. Ooowwrr que ódio.

O mesmo Hencklein. – e ele a abraça e da um beijo na trave, ainda por cima fica com a mão na cintura dela.

Parece que é hoje que a Carol cata o Paulo de uma vez – a anã comenta com Bi que fica com um sorriso largo.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, bati o pé e sai da varanda completamente soltando fogo, mas depois:

"O que eu to fazendo, como eu posso ficar assim?" - cocei a cabeça pensando "O puxa vida o que será que essa garota faz só pra me deixar assim, todo ciumento,... PAAAAARRRRRRRAAAA KAI HIWATARI você não tem sentimentos, não tem nada com ela e você nem a conhece!"

Mesmo assim fiquei vigiando o PAULÃO com meu binóculo. Com o tempo foi aparecendo mais gente, amigos dos pais da Carol, parentes e teve muita gente beijando só a Carol que se interessava mais na festa do que na paquera, conversava com os primos e os parentes mais velhos e na roda de adultos era a única, mais nova, parece que se entende mais com os adultos do que com os da sua idade. Para meu alívio quem beijou o PAULÃO foi uma morena, meio baixa, magérrima era Ana Flavia e tinha um jeito de falar simpático e agitado.

Mas só sosseguei quando todos foram embora e a Carol foi a primeira a dormir depois de se despedir dos amigos estava completamente acabada e eu pude finalmente descansar. Melhor foi poder vê-la antes de ir se deitar, estava linda, com um rabo de cavalo, vestido azul o qual ressalva sua beleza além de seu olhar meigo e seu sorriso reconfortante, sonhei com ela essa noite e não foi um sonho qualquer estávamos nos dois numa praia deserta e ela usava um maio e uma blusa social com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, os cabelos soltos balançando com o vento e eu com minha roupa normal apenas sem a jaqueta e meu lenço.

Corremos pela praia até que eu a peguei pelo braço e cai sobre ela e a beijei nos lábios. PARA O SONHO AGORA.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 22 de janeiro de 2008, mas desde aquele dia não paro de pensar naquele PAULÃO ele ronda a casa dela, conversa com ela, leva ela pro trabalho ou é de moto que é pior ou de bicicleta, os dois vão juntos para as festas, houve uma vez que o pai dela não deixou a sair com ele. Mas hoje foi a gota d'água:

Valeu Paulo, por tudo que você fez – Carol falou com um tom meigo que derreteu.

Que isso Hencklein sabe que gosto muito de você – Paulão falou descontraído ele estava montado na moto e ela estava próximo dele dois palmos de distancia aí que raiva.

É eu sei Paulo Victor você me corteja desde do sétimo ano – Carol fala alegre e coloca as mãos na cintura.

Só tem uma coisa de que me arrependo até hoje – Paulão disse suave já até percebi o que ele ia fazer meu peito ficou com uma raiva imensa pulsando.

Do que Paulo? – Ela num tom tão reconfortante que uma luz se fez na minha alma.

Disto! – Ele a pega pela cintura e puxa para si e lhe rouba um beijo dela que fica indefesa em seus braços e ela corresponde ao beijo.

Não sei como não voei no pescoço dele, mas pra fazer com que parassem eu quebrei a janela o que os assustou o duro foi eu ter quebrado o vidro e a minha perna.

Paulo, não vai dar – Carol respondeu olhando nos olhos dele o que me deixou com o coração aliviado.

Tudo bem eu espero – Paulão disse soltando ela e ela entrou e ele saiu com a moto.

Meu coração ficou mais tranqüilo, porém tenho certeza de que vou ficar o resto das férias com a perna engessada.

Caro Diário hoje é 29 de janeiro de 2008 meu primeiro dia de aula foi diferente dos que já tive, os professores se apresentam e dão os horários e só ficamos conversando, bom o que não é surpresa foi que fiquei quieto no meu canto, mas o que foi surpresa foi que a Carol esta na minha classe e com certeza já fez amizades o duro foi na hora da aula de Educação Física:

Carolina e Kai os dois pra escolher o time de vôlei – a professora era um pouco robusta e morena, alta, olhos castanhos, corpo esbelto e um colar com dois pingentes "AL" de Ana Lúcia.

Nós nos levantamos, e ficamos muito próximos o que me deixou meio tenso. Escolhemos e o jogo começou com Clara Almeida sacando que era do time dela, aí eu peguei na manchete, passei pra o Júnior Prado, que depois passou pra mim e eu cortei e a Carol e a Betina bloqueiam. Os dois times estavam jogando muito bem, todas as garotas que estavam na arquibancada torciam tanto pra mim tanto para a Carol. A diferença dos times era que toda vez que um membro da equipe da Carol fazia um erro ela orientava e falava sobre a estratégia do jogo, fiquei impressionado, como ela pode ser tão paciente e inteligente.

O jogo acabou empatado, depois do jogo eu havia tirado a camisa, pois além de estar calor eu estava suando muito e a Carol foi me cumprimentar:

Grande jogo Hiwatari, nunca imaginei que você tivesse um corte preciso – Carol estava com as mangas da camisa dobradas até os ombros e um pouco suada também.

Aquilo não foi nada – respondi seco, ela ficou me encarando durante um tempo.

Bom, pelo visto tem alguém aqui nessa cidade que não é um ignorante – Carol falou meio intrigada, mas parecia perturbada por que estávamos muito perto um do outro e eu tenho os meus músculos bem definidos no braço.

Carol deu um passo e tropeçou.

Ou cuidado assim você quebra. – a segurei na hora.

Pode ficar tranqüilo vaso ruim não quebra. – Ela respondeu meio embaraçada por estar a abraça a mim e suas faces ficam rosadas.

É que você parece uma boneca de porcelana. – não sei de onde tirei essa frase.

Se for uma observação por eu ser muito branquinha tudo bem, mas se for um elogio, que eu pareço tão delicada quanto uma boneca de porcelana você esta me deixando meio envergonhada e sem graça. – Carol respondeu ainda com seu tom atrapalhado e com as mãos no meu peito.

Encare como ambos. – respondi num tom que não sei dizer como era.

Depois Bob me chama de dentro do Jaguar preto que tenho.

Tenho que ir agora. – falei meio sem jeito e soltei a Carol.

Bom nos vemos por aí Hiwatari. – Carol respondeu abaixando as mãos e ela me beija no rosto.

Fiquei igual a um bobo ali parado pus a mão sobre minha bochecha, ainda meio tonto e só voltei á realidade quando Bob buzinou de novo.

Como foi seu primeiro dia patrão? – Bob perguntou quando o carro começou a andar, Bob é meu chofer particular, senhor idoso, muito leal a minha família, casado com a Eva nossa cozinheira, tem bigode e ele e a Eva são as duas únicas pessoas que valorizo.

Diferente Bob, aqui no Brasil as coisas são mais estranhas pra mim do que em outros lugares. – respondi olhando pela janela.

Parece que os boatos sobre este país não são confiáveis. – Bob indagou olhando para mim através do refletor. – Conheceu alguém em especial?

Não!Por quê? – estranhei ele ter comentado será que viu o beijo que a Carol tinha me dado.

Por que você parece ter visto um anjo.

Não, não vi, só estou meio confuso por tudo o que esta acontecendo – respondi seco.

Bob e eu ficamos calados o resto do trajeto, até chegarmos em casa e comermos o almoço, claro pedi para que os dois sentassem junto comigo e eu só fiquei brincando com a comida, eu estava sem fome.

O que foi patrão Kai esta se sentindo bem? – Eva me perguntou colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

Não respondi ainda não esqueci do beijo no rosto que a Carol me deu, não estou acostumado a ser tratado com um carinho tão especial. Ta legal a Eva me trata como se eu fosse filho dela, mas quando olho pra Carol sinto algo correndo nas minhas veias, fico sem jeito, nunca fiquei assim com uma garota ainda aquelas que gostam de beyblade, bom eu não me aproximo são elas que caem pra cima de mim como águias querendo agarrar uma presa. A Carol me trata como se eu fosse como qualquer outro, como um amigo, pelo que sei dela, ela gosta de beyblade, tem opinião própria, trabalha muito, é esforçada, simpática, compreensiva, paciente, inteligente e carinhosa com todo mundo.

E pelo que vi ela ama muito os pais, a irmã e a prima mais nova Julia que é uma boneca, tem seis anos e já tem a altura de sete. Nunca vi garota que gosta tanto de falar da família, até que pelo que dizem tem razão, as meninas tem um bom relacionamento com os pais e os meninos com as mães eu tive um relacionamento gostoso com a minha mãe enquanto eu era criança, até ela morrer e meu pai me abandonar com o Volter:

Há dez anos:

Estação de trem, Moscou o pequeno Kai estava de mãos dadas com Eva a cozinheira dos Biovolt e ele olhou para o pai: Jonh Hiwatari estava embarcando sem ele.

Pai – Kai o chamou sem entender.

Sinto muito Kai, vou ter que partir sem você. – Jonh vira-se para o filho que estava confuso.

Por que pai, eu não quero ficar com ele e sim com você. – Kai abraçou o pai com algumas lágrimas.

Você não pode filho vai ficar aqui onde é o seu lugar. – Jonh solta o filho de seu pescoço. – Eva cuide dele pra mim. – Jonh se levantou e olhou para a Eva que tinha 40 anos na época.

Eu cuidarei dele Jonh ele é filho de Susan vou cuidar dele como se fosse o meu Richard – Eva colocou a outra mão no ombro de Jonh.

Jonh embarca Kai tenta correr, mas Volter o pega pelo braço.

Calma meu neto você vai ficar bem comigo e será um homem de grande sucesso, no beyblade e vais começar hoje seus treinos – Volter falou com um ar de poder e maldade no olhar o que deixou Kai com pavor.

Me lembrar disso dói como um soco no estômago e meu avô sabe como me controlar é só me olhar com o mesmo olhar que ele me olhou quando eu tinha seis anos que já fico com medo dele e faço o que ele quer.

Ele está bem Eva só esta sem fome, sabe como são os jovens eles são muito agitados e quase não sentem fome – Bob se manifestou ele sabia o quanto eu ainda estava confuso.

Esta bem, patrão Kai mais tarde você come, agora tem um telegrama pra você no seu quarto e é da Mia – Eva falou mesmo preocupada comigo e Mia é minha noiva é um casamento arranjado eu não sabia se gostava dela e agora tenho certeza: Não a amo!

Subi meio melancólico, Mia é uma garota linda e muito esperta só que não faz meu tipo, além de mimada é extremamente TAGARELA. Peguei o postal era de Nova Iorque e dizia que ela chegaria em setembro, o que me deixou feliz foi que ela iria demorar e eu teria um pouco de paz, mas fiquei com raiva, pois quando completássemos 18 anos iríamos nos casar e seria em outubro no dia 10 ou vida!

Caro Diário hoje é dia 3 de fevereiro de 2008 as aulas já começaram com muitas coisas para estudar, os professores são bons, eu e a Carol somos dois alunos exemplares, a única diferença é que ela é bolsista e eu pago e outra eu sou um BladeBlaker e ela uma anônima, todos nos tratam com respeito e simpatia, eu fico no meu canto e ela sempre numa roda de amigos, mas hoje vi uma coisa que não gostei nem um pouco:

Aí o garota de subúrbio! – o Luciano Ramos estava se referindo a ela. Carol ignorou.

E então ele a pegou e pelo braço e apertou.

Me solta agora Luciano! – Carol olhou para ele zangada.

Não ta afim de me vender um daqueles seus baseados. – Luciano falou como se estivesse com um brinquedo na mão.

Sabia que inveja mata Ramos! – Carol respondeu autoritária.

Que inveja?

A sua, quando uma pessoa faz isso com alguém que tem o dobro de seu cérebro e ainda por cima agride verbalmente e fisicamente esta pessoa é fraca e invejosa – Carol respondeu com irritação e cinismo na voz.

Fraco!Agora você vai ver garota – Luciano a aproximou para si e ela pareceu ficar com medo.

Carol tentou se soltar, mas ele a jogou no chão e lhe deu um tapa na cara. Isso me deixou irado e me aproximei.

Quem bate em mulher é covarde de quinta categoria LUCIANO – segurei o braço dele.

Sai daqui – Ele respondeu emburrado, nessa hora eu dei um soco bem no meio da cara dele.

Hiwatari – Carol me chamou para me avisar que o Luciano iria reagir e ele reagiu me dando um chute no joelho e cai e quando cai ele me deu um outro soco na cara e que fez escorrer sangue da minha boca, me contorci com uma mão no joelho e outra na boca.

Luciano ficou em pé me olhando cínico, até levar um chute da Carol entre as pernas essa doeu até em mim.

Me paga por essa sua... – Luciano não conseguiu terminar por que levou um outro soco na cara e escorreu sangue de sua boca. A Carol pegou meu braço e o pós entre os ombros para me ajudar a levantar eu estava meio atordoado, mas senti o perfume dela e confesso era suave e doce e deduzi que era lavanda e rosa vermelha. Ela me levou até a cozinha, pegou um pano e colocou gelo nele e o pós sobre minha boca.

AU! – retruquei doeu muito aí até dói minha boca só de lembrar.

Calma. – Ela falou como uma médica – Assim, pronto puxa você ficar com uma bela cicatriz dentro da boca cara. – falando desse jeito é como se fosse o Tyson brigando comigo.

Bom agora vamos ver esse joelho – Ela se agachou e pós a mão nele como se estivesse fazendo massagem, relaxei durante um tempo até ela esticar minha perna.

AAAhhhh – gritei como um condenado indo pra forca e fechei o olho esquerdo.

Eh, pelo visto você ficou com o joelho meio deslocado – Ela se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura e olhando pra baixo. Ela quem diz que fiquei com o joelho meio deslocado eu diria que ele quebrou e que ela colocou o meu osso no lugar.

Dona Eulália, pode ligar para a casa de minha avó para ela, levar eu e o Kai para a minha casa – Carol chamou a cozinheira da escola.

Esta bem Carol.

Mas não precisa meu joelho já está melhor – levantei-me, mas meu joelho falhou – Ta certo eu não me recuperei, mas não é preciso!

Aceite minha ajuda Hiwatari, quero agradecer pelo que fez por mim. – Ela colocou aquela mão delicada sobre meu ombro. – Tu vais para a minha casa depois de irmos para a Santa Casa e vermos o que vamos fazer.

Bufei e percebi que era impossível retrucar com ela e fiz afirmativo com a cabeça e me sentei.

Dali a alguns minutos, eu já fui atendido e a avó da Carol foi nos buscar, o nome dela é Alba Branca uma senhora muito simpática, engraçada e carinhosa. As duas não paravam de falar, ás vezes, eu e a Carol tínhamos breves conversas e eu e a Senhora Alba também. Chegamos na casa dela e me apoiei no portão e a Senhora Alba chamou a Carol.

Olha filhota, nada de sem vergoice com esse rapaz e faça as suas tarefas – a Senhora Alba apontou o dedo para a Carol.

Tudo bem, vó o Hiwatari é um cavalheiro estou bem com ele e ele não esta em condições de se meter a engraçadinho comigo, ele sabe o que EU faço com engraçadinhos – Carol respondeu irônica.

Engoli seco, mas como será que podem pensar isso de mim, eu sei me por no meu lugar na hora certa e eu estou noivo, seria contra meus princípios cantar a Carol.

Ta bem então até amanhã! – a Senhora Alba ligou o carro e se foi a Carol abriu o portão e entramos, bem ela me ajudou a entrar.

Entramos e o primeiro cômodo que vi foi a cozinha que era de porte médio, armário embutido, uma mesa oval de mármore branco, dois balcões, um ligado a pia e outro no outro armário que era branco e vinho.

Vem Hiwatari, fica no quarto dos meus pais, assim você fica mais a vontade. – Carol sugeriu, o quarto dos pais dela era com uma cama de casal de madeira, uma cômoda de madeira e uma estante de aço e o guarda roupa era montado com três gavetas e uma prateleira lateral tudo simples e organizado então me deitei na cama e liguei a TV.

Tem preferência de almoço? – Carol perguntou encostada na porta, que anfitriã interessante além de ser bela.

Não, faça o que você quiser. – respondi eu ainda não conhecia a culinária brasileira.

Está bem,... Bom gosta de algum filme?Ação, música, teatro, drama?

Tem suspense? – perguntei adoro esses.

Bom, dois!Caçador de mentes e Na companhia do Medo. – ela abriu a primeira da cômoda gaveta, esqueci de falar o quarto tem home theather e DVD.

Na companhia do Medo.

Ela colocou e foi para a cozinha, enquanto via o filme pensava nela, na cozinha com um avental, cabelo preso por uma piranha, fazendo alguma coisa no fogão toda concentrada no serviço e com uma saia justa, mostrando suas pernas tentadoras e suas costas delicadas e... CHEGA!Pare com essas fantasias Kai se não você acabar fazendo besteira. Mas só de lembrar dos lábios e de suas pernas meu sangue fervia e minha cabeça latejava.

No meio do filme senti o aroma da comida que delícia. Só de sentir fiquei com água na boca e percebi que ela estava fritando alguma coisa, pois ouvi barulho de frigideira batendo. Quando percebi que ela estava acabando desliguei a TV e fui pra lá ela se virou com um ar de reprovação.

Não precisava levantar eu iria levar pra você Hiwatari – Carol disse virando o corpo e o rosto para mim.

O filme estava acabando e a cozinha não é o lugar para se comer? – perguntei meio brincalhão, não sei como, mas brinquei.

Aqui no Brasil a gente come em qualquer lugar só não comemos no toilet. – Ela responde simpática e com um, certo tom de orgulho. Ora só uma patriota.

Mas já que estou aqui, vamos comer aqui – falei e pus a mão na mesa.

Ela deu com os ombros, desligou duas bocas do fogão, pegou uma toalha de mesa com maças mordidas e pos na mesa, pegou dois pratos um na minha frente e outro do outro lado da mesa, dois garfos, duas facas, dois copos, dois guardanapos de papel e duas colheres de sobremesa quadrados, os garfos no lado esquerdo e as facas no lado direito, os copos na parte de cima da faca, os guardanapos dobrados ao meio do e as colheres de sobremesa lado do garfo e pensei "_Então ela entende de etiqueta_".

Bom para o almoço, arroz branco, feijão mulato, salada com alface, tomate, cenoura, beterraba e rabanete, uma omelete com presunto, queijo mussarela e champignon com azeite e um pouco de vinho 1989, hambúrguer, batata frita, filé de frango e de peixe fritos. – Ela colocou a comida na minha frente como se ela fosse a maitre e eu um freguês que freqüentava bastante o restaurante.

Você sabe caprichar – arregalei um pouco os olhos para o cardápio.

E para beber, um pouco de tranqüilizante Suco de Maracujá gelado – Ela pos a jarra na mesa e nos servimos e colocamos os guardanapos no colo. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

Como é lá na Rússia? – Ela perguntou.

Muito frio, mesmo, você não agüentaria.

Bom, eu não gosto muito de frio, mas quando é inverno gosto de roupas escuras e de manga, fico mais elegante – Carol parou de falar e fiquei imaginando ela com apenas um sobretudo,...Para, assim você fica louco Kai – Mas desde que fiz uma pesquisa sobre paises subdesenvolvidos e desenvolvidos e aí veio a Rússia e fiquei intrigada, continuo pesquisando desde do sétimo ano e não consegui saciar a minha curiosidade – então ela queria saber, mais sobre a Rússia ta legal.

E você quer que eu fale da Rússia não é?

Que pessoa é a mais indicada para falar sobre a Rússia se não um russo – Carol respondeu simpática.

Esta bem vou falar sobre a Rússia que tipos de detalhes você quer?

Tudo, religião, cultura, história, vida social, tudo – os olhos dela brilharam parecia uma criança esperando para ouvir uma história.

Então comecei a falar sobre a estrutura de muitas famílias, do Tala que era pobre e conseguiu evoluir, da realeza russa, como ficou a vida na Rússia depois e antes da Segunda Guerra, como alguns russos pensavam, sobre a literatura e sobre o padre que casou meus pais foi engraçado falar do padre, eu ri um pouco, mas a risada dela foi a mais animada.

Puxa que país ein? – Carol comentou.

É falamos tanto dele que até acabamos o almoço – comentei olhando o prato que se encontrava vazio.

Meu Deus, o tempo voa e olha só são uma e meia e já vamos comer a sobremesa – Carol olhou no relógio que tinha no pulso.

Bom o que tem de sobremesa? – perguntei curioso e ansioso não sei por que.

Mousse de chocolate – Carol respondeu animada e pegando os potes de sobremesa.

Ela tirou os pratos, pos os potes no lugar e pegou uma tigela vinho com o mousse dentro e que mousse era delicioso.

Bom me fale sobre o Brasil! – pedi limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

Queres saber sobre o Brasil? – os olhos dela brilharam de orgulho.

Quero. – respondi colocando outra colher na boca.

Bom,...eu AMO morar no Brasil, podem dizer mil e uma coisas sobre ele que eu não saio daqui posso ter um namorado no estrangeiro, mas eu não moro em outro país como eu digo "Daqui não saio, daqui ninguém me tira" – o ar de orgulho deixou ela mais linda e interessante.

Nossa pelo jeito que você fala este país deve ser as mil maravilhas. – ergui um pouco o corpo.

Para mim ele é, mas tem gente que não acha isso. – Carol pareceu meio triste. – Ah vou te mostrar uma coisa já volto – Ela pos o guardanapo na mesa e saiu.

Fiquei um tempo contemplando a minha solidão só que nunca senti tanta vontade de ver os outros e apresenta-los para a Carol, ela de alguma forma era especial.

Hiwarari pode olhar – me virei para ela e vi uma enorme tatuagem da bandeira do Brasil nas costas dela, ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans colada ao corpo e uma camisa de alças preta, de frente única as costas nuas e sensuais dela estavam na minha frente e que charme ela tinha, esse charme me fez correr o sangue nas veias.

Meu Deus você é exagerada hein? – arregalei os olhos por que a tatuagem cobria as costas dela inteiras.

Ah eu nunca bato bem da cabeça, sou como todo mundo diz "Diferentemente Louca" – Carol respondeu com um tom animado.

Quer dizer que és uma patriota roxa. – roxa é um termo que os brasileiros usam para identificar uma pessoa que acredita em alguma coisa ao extremo, ou seja, fanático.

Você já conhece esse termo, pelo visto sabe um pouco sobre o Brasil. – Carol parecia feliz por um russo saber alguma coisa sobre seu tão amado país.

Já ouvi muitos brasileiros falando assim e ouvi alguns boatos sobre o Brasil – coloquei a mão sobre o queixo.

Aposto que era do tipo, "este país é uma calamidade", "País de quinta", "todo mundo morre de fome", "quem manda são os traficantes", "o povo sem cultura" e "este país é uma selva e os latinos são selvagens" – Carol pareceu brava.

Bom..., é são desse tipo – respondi meio sem graça.

Hunf os estrangeiros pensam que nós somos uma porcaria, mas eles são piores que a gente, como meu pai diz "lá é como cá" – Ela respondeu meio indignada.

Então me diga a verdade.

Esta bem, se tem uma coisa que eu adoro aqui no Brasil é a culinária, dança, arte, musica e literatura – Carol pos uma colher na boca.

Que ótimo, quais são as características dos escritores – perguntei curioso.

Bom os escritores brasileiros são sempre muito claros e abertos em seus livros e quando é de auto-ajuda aí assim você se sente melhor e mais forte você já leu Augusto Cury?

Ainda não tive a oportunidade.

Pois devia – Carol respondeu como aqueles escritores apaixonados pelo trabalho.

E ficamos horas conversando, sobre a vida, filosofia, cultura e política e pela primeira vez na vida eu tive uma conversa sem aquelas sensações de insegurança e ela era tão espontânea e verdadeira que eu senti conforto, alegria e tranqüilidade quando ouvia ela falar. Eu nunca vi uma garota que entendesse tão bem de política quanto ela e ela têm idéias de como mudar o sistema político do Brasil o qual conhecia de cor e salteado.

Começamos a fazer os deveres ás três e meia da tarde ela até me ajudou em Português, o engraçado foi quando eu percebi a irritação dela num dever.

Oh coisa chata! – Carol exclamou soltando o lápis e a borracha na mesa.

O que foi?

Não to conseguindo resolver esses problemas de matemática! – Carol parecia derrotada.

Bom deixa eu te ajudar. – peguei o lápis e me aproximei, nossos rostos ficaram quase colados, aí que arrepio!

E expliquei e ás vezes ela me olhava pelo canto do olho, ajeitava-se na cadeira para se afastar e sua respiração estava pesada, assim como a minha.

E agora você tem que multiplicar 25, por 7 e depois dividir por 9. – e apontei o lápis para os números.

Mas porque Hiwatari?No sentido porque é preciso fazer essa conta? – Carol perguntou pensativa.

Fiquei gelado eu não sabia como responder.

Sabe Hiwatari, os cientistas, físicos e químicos, que fazem os foguetes, as bombas, armas, etc eles não são tão exatos a ponto de esquecerem de que são humanos? – Carol parecia intrigada pela questão.

Nunca pensei por esse lado, mas você tem razão, ás vezes o que é exato é como se fosse o refúgio, um lugar seguro para onde eles vão e se esquecem de que tem um mundo lá fora – respondi depois de muito pensar. – Os que fazem coisas que prejudicam as outras pessoas, na minha opinião, são mais revoltados e frios por que se desgrudaram da humanidade que eles não conseguiram entender ou conviver.

Tem razão.

Ta bom agora FAÇA. – falei irônico, ela olhou pra mim e começou a rir e que risada, espontânea, divertida e linda igualzinha a ela.

O que foi? – perguntei.

É que você fica lindo com esse sorriso irônico, aí falei besteira – Carol fechou os olhos de vergonha.

Porquê besteira? – perguntei meio confuso, como ela pode ter falado besteira ela abriu o um olho meio confusa também.

Não esta me achando uma boba?

Claro que não você só foi franca e pra falar a verdade eu gostei. – minhas faces queimaram tentei disfarçar, mas foi em vão.

Sabe o que é, é que sempre que uma menina fala na cara de um garoto que ele é lindo ele fica se achando e começa a pensar que ela quer sair com ele ou que ela é uma boba – Carol respondeu com os dois olhos abertos e um sorriso nervoso.

Bom eu não sou assim. – ficamos um tempo um olhando no outro, olho no olho o que me deixou ferver por dentro e arrepiar o corpo todo.

Ela parecia nervosa e inquieta, depois de um choque de realidade ela fez o exercício e eu fiquei olhando seus gestos eram tão delicados e ágeis, além de serem expressivos.

Depois do dever fomos ver uns filmes, comemos pipoca e conheci a sua mãe que é professora de primário e o nome dela é Luciana, além de ser simpática, muito esperta e inteligente, depois de conhecer a mãe dela ficamos navegando na internet.

Eram oito e meia da noite quando o Bob foi me buscar.

Até amanhã Hiwatari. – Carol falou encostada no portão depois de me ajudar.

Por favor me chame de Kai – pedi afinal estávamos mais íntimos e estávamos nos entendendo. – Não gosto muito de formalidades.

Hum, Excêntrico!Esta bem KAI! – Ela disse Kai com tanto charme que quase lhe roubo um beijo.

Vamos patrão Kai! – Bob me chamou.

Já dentro de casa Bob me olhava de um jeito que nunca vi, como se ele tivesse descoberto alguma coisa sobre mim.

Ela me parece ser especial. – Bob disse com um tom suave.

Quem?

A nossa vizinha, além de ser bela é diferente das outras. – Bob parecia querer insinuar alguma coisa.

Esta insinuando que estou gostando dela? – a hipótese me deixou zangado.

Gostando não, mas amando! – Bob exclamou com toda a convicção e ousadia.

Sai de lá bravo como um cachorro raivoso e o que deu pra ouvir embaixo das escadas foi:

O que aconteceu? – Eva perguntou a Bob.

Ele esta se apaixonando pela nossa vizinha. – Bob parecia tranqüilo.

Ou não, mas ele esta noivo, não vai dar certo. – Eva ficou aflita.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto me joguei na cama e fiquei pensando no que a Carol acharia se eu dissesse que estava noivo e a lendo mais com uma garota que não gosto e não tem nada a ver comigo.

Caro diário hoje é dia 4 de fevereiro de 2008 hoje foi uma confusão daquelas, a Carol bem, vamos começar com mais ou menos ás 6 da manhã:

Patrão Kai por favor deitei-se. – Eva pediu.

Estou bem Eva e meu joelho está melhor. – retruquei.

Fique aí mesmo KAI! – só de ouvir a voz os pêlos do meio corpo ficaram em pé.

Ele é muito orgulhoso, sabe senhorita Hencklein, ele é de Leão igualzinho a mãe dele – Eva sempre fala do meu signo que, aliás eu sinto muito orgulho dele o duro é quando ela fala da minha mãe.

Bom deve por isso que nos entendemos, sou Libra Senhora Eva, são dois signos de vaidade, só que menos orgulhosa e mais sensível. – Carol estava apoiada no canto da porta, inclinada, com a perna em forma de quatro e braços cruzados.

Que ótimo, Libra é um grande signo representa o equilíbrio e virtude acho que se darão muito bem. – Eva sorriu docemente.

Mal pude acreditar que a Carol era Libra, bom ela tem cara de ser de Libra, mas é mais espontânea do que outros, e mais criativa e solta, mas gostei da coincidência, Libra e Leão dois signos com a inicial "L" Leão simboliza formosura e liderança, além de glamour, Libra diplomacia e carisma, além de sensibilidade.

Bom sou mais esperta do que a maioria dos librianos, mas tenho certeza que sou a mais indecisa de todos. – Carol tinha um charme angelical na voz e descruzou os braços e levantou a mão e o indicador para indicar analise.

Deixarei você tomando conta dele esta bem – Eva disse calma, mas espera não me deixa sozinho com ela não eu vou pirar.

Eva saiu, Carol saiu do canto da porta e fechou, o estalo da fechadura me fez arregalar os olhos e meu corpo tremia como um liquidificador.

Sabia que você iria bancar o super homem, por isso vou ficar aqui para garantir que não se machuque. – Carol parecia tranqüila demais.

Não preciso de ninguém. – respondi frio e virando o rosto.

Ela suspirou virou o rosto alguns graus passou a mão na nuca e depois com a mão no pescoço me olhou do mesmo jeito que olho quando quero parecer desagradável e não gostei.

Está bem, peço pra Eva trazer seu café da manhã e depois vou pra escola – Carol abriu a porta e senti um peso na consciência e no peito e disse a mim mesmo "Fui indelicado demais, ela não merece isso" "Ou você é um idiota Kai".

Passou um tempo e ouviu um estrondo na escada.

O MEU DEUS! – Eva gritou, sai do quarto mancando e vi que a Carol tinha rolado escada a abaixo e batido a cabeça.

Senhorita Hencklein! – Bob se agachou para ver a cabeça dela ele podia ser motorista, mas era formado em medicina.

Ela esta bem Bob? – meu coração batia desesperado quando cheguei ao último degrau.

Esta inconsciente e provavelmente quebrou a perna. – Bob respondeu meio aflito e olhou para a perna dela.

Chamamos a ambulância e eu e Bob fomos com ela, fiquei o tempo todo segurando a mão dela, ela me lembrava a minha mãe quando sofreu um acidente e bateu a cabeça, segurei sua mão até o último momento, com a Carol eu não podia negar que meu coração estava desesperado eu não queria que a cena se repetisse, eu já estava incomodado com ela perto de mim e se ela morresse aí eu ia pro hospício.

Chegamos ao hospital e a Carol teve que ser internada, eu e Bob ficamos na sala de espera, foram momentos de muita tensão e meus olhos ardiam, só de pensar que se eu não tivesse agido daquela maneira, ela nunca teria se machucado. Até que vimos o doutor Braga e nos encaminhamos até ele.

Olha nunca achei que essa menina fosse ficar assim, a irmã dela sim, mas ela Nãão! – o doutor olhou numa ficha.

Sei que a Gabriela é de vidro, mas quero saber da CAROLINA! – respondi com certa autoridade que vez o doutor erguer o olhar.

Ela ficara bem, já avisamos os pais dela e a mãe dela vira junto, com a avó e a irmã. – o doutor foi direto e isso me aliviou. – E ela quer vê-lo!

Gelei até o dedão do pé, meus pêlos arrepiaram como olhar pra ela depois de tudo, mas tive que ir, fui com o passo, o peito e mente pesava. Abri a porta devagar e a vi deitada com a perna engessada e erguida.

Ca...ca...Carol. – gaguejei pesadamente.

Entre Kai. – Carol virou-se para mim.

Entrei, fechei a porta com cuidado e pude perceber que minha expressão era de cansaço emocional e de culpa.

Não se culpe Kai foi um acidente – Carol olhou para mim com um olhar de pena e eu esperando um olhar de punição.

Me desculpe fui indelicado demais, peço–lhe desculpas – depois comecei a falar freneticamente sobre em como eu me senti quando ela saiu, depois que ela caiu da escada e até admiti que fui tolo ao rejeitar a ajuda dela.

Calma, Kai se precisava tanto falar de seus fantasmas não precisa ser tudo de só uma vez – Ela queria me acalmar, mas percebi que ela estava feliz e assustada pela minha evolução pessoal.

Desculpe, estou cansado, mas aliviado de ter colocado tudo isso pra fora – me sentei numa cadeira e olhei para ela e pro chão.

Kai sentisse ao meu lado – Carol estava com o olhar sereno e amigo e me sentei. E foi bem perto dela e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Olha Kai eu sempre quis ter um amigo ao qual eu servisse para ajudá-lo a se transformar, sempre estou a serviço das pessoas e por isso sou voluntária na Pastoral da Criança, mas agora que você colocou todo esse peso pra fora, acho que também coloquei um pra fora – Ela me olhou com um olhar de gratidão – O peso de nunca conseguir fazer um bem maior de ser especial para alguém, de ser alguém que estará de braços abertos, eu absorvo suas dores Kai ás vezes é difícil segurar a barra, mas estou melhor que antes.

Ficamos nos olhando olho no olho e ela parecia me dizer Você é um grande amigo Kai e sorri ao perceber de que não era fruto de minha imaginação e então ela me abraçou, um abraço amigo, suave, carinhoso e eu retribui estava feliz por sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e a maciez de suas pele branca como leite parecia que eu estava abraçado a uma rosa com pétalas tão delicadas e macias.

Ela parecia amolecer em meus braços como se precisasse de proteção, carinho e compreensão, ela beijou meu rosto e ombro nunca vi demonstração de afeto, mais doce e verdadeira, aliás eu nunca vi e senti uma demonstração de afeto. Me senti sortudo e realizado.

Depois que o a mãe, a Senhora Alba e a Gabriela, a garota que chamei de Bi a irmã dela a viram eu tive um idéia.

Bom a Carol pode ficar lá em casa eu e a Eva vamos cuidar dela.

É mesmo Kai, se a Carol quiser. – Bi coçou a nuca, parecia zangada.

Bem,... eu... – Carol parecia confusa.

Não precisa ela fica em casa! – o Senhor Paulo apareceu atrás de mim e ele estava com um olhar irritado.

PAI! – Carol retrucou – Não vai acontecer nada o Kai só esta sendo hospitaleiro e ele é um grande anfitrião além de muito cavalheiro – Carol argumentou e que argumento.

Bob também estará lá e ela precisa estudar Matemática e eu sou excelente. – desta vez argumentei encarando ele nos olhos. – E não vai acontecer nada com a sua filha a respeito muito, só quero retribuir o que ela fez por mim ontem.

O Senhor Paulo me encarou impressionado e pelo que sei poucos rapazes têm a minha coragem e minha persuasão, além de audácia e tenho certeza que se fosse o Tyson não iria encarar o Senhor Paulo do jeito que o encarei.

Está bem rapaz só por que ela precisa estudar, não quero VOCÊ machucando ela – o Senhor Paulo gosta mesmo da Carol quem dera eu tivesse um pai assim.

Colocamos a Carol no Jaguar e fomos embora e ela conversou bastante e eu estava tão satisfeito de ter enfrentado o pai da Carol que só fiquei olhando.

Chegamos eu e Bob a conduzimos até a biblioteca e ela arregalou os olhos ao ver a biblioteca cheia de livros e parecia uma criança no parque de diversões.

Que privilégio você ter uma biblioteca na sua casa Kai eu sempre quis ter uma, amo livros desde que comecei a ler.– Carol comentou olhando em volta e parou o olhar para a porta que fora fechada por Bob.

É a sua mãe? – Carol perguntou ainda com o olhar fixo no retrato de minha mãe e seu tom de voz saiu curioso e solidário.

É, ela era uma pessoa muito boa e também era libriana eu a amava muito, ela morreu num acidente de carro e eu segurei sua mão do mesmo jeito que segurei á dela no dia do acidente – respondi olhando para o retrato e depois para ela.

Você estava no carro? – Ela parecia intrigada.

Estava, veja na minha testa – tirei a franja e mostrei a cicatriz – Fiquei com três pontos, mas me mantive consciente até chegar á hora de levarem para a sala de curativos.

Puxa vida foi um ferimento feio mesmo, Kai você é mesmo um rapaz duro de matar – Carol tocou minha testa que me fez tremer.

Mais ou menos foram três tentativas e me safei de todas – respondi tirando o rosto de perto dela.

Obrigada por me receber, mas a história de ter que estudar _matemática_me deixa com um sono – Carol se espreguiçou irônica ela odiava matemática mesmo, mas estava se conformando com a idéia.

Estudamos e ela parecia querer aprender, mesmo protestando algumas vezes, até que ela tinha razão em certas teorias, era uma garota de visão ampla e cheia de outros sentidos, chegamos até fazer uma fórmula para usar nas peças de beyblade.

Chegou á hora do almoço e Carol aprovou a comida russa que Eva prepara para nós, além de ser uma pessoa sem preconceitos era boa de paladar, falava de cada tempero especial, sensação e julgou que agora teria outras opções de comida para escolher, mas agora tinha um segundo item na lista de comida preferida: Comida Russa.

Ainda bem que eu fiz um curso de alimentação saudável da rede SESI onde eu estudava, quando fiz o curso achei uma maravilha, acabei com meus "**_preconceitos_**" sobre comida e experimento comidas que não comia, mas não coloco uma fruta na boca. - Carol respondeu naturalmente.

Tem trauma de frutas? – perguntei curioso.

Não, e nunca comi uma e sempre que comia não sentia prazer em comê-la, quando comi banana vomitei, maça eu não senti prazer e melancia o gosto e a textura pastosa dela não me agradaram, por isso só como legumes e verduras. – Ela tomou um gole do suco – A única fruta que como é tomate.

Quer dizer que nunca comeu uma? – fiquei intrigado como uma pessoa podia não gostar de nenhuma fruta.

Não, sempre olhava pra uma, a aparência dela me agradava, mas sempre comia achando que não ia gostar, até hoje não entendo o por que. – Carol pareceu pensativa.

Não entendi como isso pode acontecer, mas deixei como estava. E então estávamos ao pé da escada quando sugeri irmos ao meu quarto.

Tudo bem, vamos! – Carol parecia animada.

Deixe-me carrega-la my lady. – fiz reverência.

Não precisa my lord sou igual a minha mãe ela brincava mesmo com o braço quebrado e correndo risco de quebrar mais ainda, sou de pedra. – Carol brincou, mas ficou vermelha pela possibilidade de ser carregada até meu quarto.

Banquei o teimoso e a carreguei, ela gritou assustada, mas quando se viu em meus braços deu uma sonora gargalhada nervosa. A coloquei na cama e ela começou a olhar envolta curiosa e notei que em qualquer lugar que ela passasse iria olhar envolta como se estivesse procurando algo.

Algum problema? – perguntei olhando para ela curioso.

É um velho habito que adquiri, depois do oitavo ano, sou extremamente curiosa e gosto de ver os detalhes, vi seu quarto de relance, mal deu para olhar direito, mas seu quarto é diferente do que sempre imaginei de um rapaz rico. – Carol continuou olhando em volta e depois para mim. – É um tanto Dark e rústico, além de arrojado, combina com você.

Fiquei orgulhoso, então á acomodei um pouco mais confortável, e me deitei ao seu lado ficamos conversando e eu já nem sentia mais a dor no joelho. E então Carol colocou um pouco a cabeça para trás e disse com a sobrancelha arqueada:

Não me diga que é você e seus colegas de equipe?

Me virei para a escrivaninha e vi a foto onde eu, Tyson e os outros estávamos posando para o senhor Dickeson.

É somos nós cinco. – peguei o retrato – O garoto de óculos é o Kenny, mas o chamamos de Chief. – entreguei a ela. Carol pegou e parecia satisfeita.

Realmente você fica melhor sorrindo, mas claro quando o sorriso é verdadeiro, não forçado. – Carol com sua velha entonação fina e descontraída.

O Tyson é sempre assim sorridente e extrovertido? – Carol perguntou virando o rosto para mim.

Esse é o Tyson, mas como pode saber que ele é assim, sendo que nunca o conheceu? – fiquei intrigado.

Além de saber tudo sobre vocês através das entrevistas, sei ver nos olhos das pessoas sua alma e seus pensamentos e o olhar do Tyson é de um rapaz assim um olhar radiante e satisfeito e pelo que percebi olhando atentamente, presumo que ele é..., convencido? – Carol olhou para mim.

Na mosca!O que mais vê, nos outros – quis explorar seu dom.

Bom, Max me parece ser grande amigo do Tyson, é convencido, brincalhão, infantil, mimado, pais separados e Max é AMERICANO. – Ela falou com um, certo desprezo na voz.

Não gosta de americanos? – deduzi.

Não, só de pensar nas coisas que aquele país e o povo faz já me da nos nervos. – Carol parecia irritada.

Esta bem continue.

Ray, cozinha, bem-humorado e espera um pouco... – Carol aproximou a foto – Tem uma garota nos olhos dele!

Garota?Quem? – fiquei confuso.

Não da pra ver!Se um dia conhece-lo pessoalmente virei quem é, mas ele parece ser alegre, ligeiramente tímido, atencioso, amigável, simpático e... Orgulhoso? – Carol virou a cabeça de lado para mim.

Completamente orgulhoso. – respondi rindo um pouco e ela sorriu.

Kenny já ta na cara, é tímido, gosta de computadores, é ótimo para construir beyblades, amigável, inteligente e age de acordo com certos padrões de comportamento para um tímido, inocente e medroso, mas leal aos amigos. – Carol me surpreendia a cada um que ela falava.

A Hilary!Ah ah ah – Ela sorriu brincalhona – É histérica, mandona, acha que é a dona da verdade, tem gênio forte, tem o estilo básica, fiel e aposto que ela e o Tyson vivem brigando ela é responsável e ele relaxado e não pode ser contrariado ah ah ah que casal mais engraçado aposto que um dia o Tyson estará rastejando aos pés dela e agora... TU – Carol falou em tom desafio e eu parecia ser um desafio para ela.

Só vou conseguir deduzir e associar o que passamos juntos e o que vou descobrir aqui Kai, sei como odeia a mídia e eis muito esperto para dar aquelas respostas diretas aos jornalistas que te entrevistam. – Carol parecia aceitar o desafio e começou a olhar a foto mais de perto.

Fiquei olhando ela, só de estar ao lado dela e vendo ela com aquele olhar curioso e investigativo pra cima da foto eu já ficava meio inquieto, depois de um tempo olhando a foto ela me olhou fundo nos olhos e depois suspirou fundo e indagou:

Você e misterioso, frio, solitário, forte, determinado, odeia perder, vive brigando com o Tyson, tem gênio e espírito de liderança típico de leoninos, além de ser metro, mas tem mais coisas que não posso falar agora – sua voz saiu tensa e em duvida.

Jura?Bom, acho que descobrir quem sou foi um desafio – cruzei os braços.

Eu vi o que tem por trás de sua armadura de gelo Kai e isto que não posso falar, acabei indo longe demais – Ela parecia angustia e relutante.

Ao ouvir essa afirmação: gelei, sempre tentei fazer com quem ninguém soubesse do que sinto e penso e agora uma garota a qual estou começando a me entender descobriu meu segredo ai Deus.

Não gostei do que vi Kai e deprimente e frustrante, alem de triste e sofrido, mas acho melhor esquecermos isso e retomarmos o que falta aqui – Ela já estava mais calma e eu também. – Falta descobrir quem é esta garota que esta deitada em sua cama! – Ela exclamou irônica e rimos.

Bom o que posso dizer sobre você?Você e interessante, inteligente, bem humorada, critica, EXCENTRICA – a minha entonação saiu engraçada e rimos novamente.

Neste ponto eu não posso negar sou assim desde de pequena, quando minha mãe me pedia para eu fazer alguma coisa eu sempre recusava, mas agora a obedeço e meu pai, claro, quando têm razão, mas não nasci para ser comum e sim DIFERENTE de outras pessoas e com certeza, regras de comportamento, nunca foram meu forte – Ela tinha uma expressão relaxada e brincalhona e não paramos de rir ate que quando chegou a hora dela partir estávamos falando de como tínhamos afinidades astrológicas e sociais.

Bom nos vemos amanha Kai.

Ate lá moleca – indaguei irônico.

Ate lá russo – Ela riu e eu também.

Caro Diário hoje e dia 16 de fevereiro seria um dia igual a outro se não fosse a Carol, bom, pra começar eu estava no centro da cidade com Bob estávamos numa joalheira e eu estava comprando uma coisa pra Carol, até que ela apareceu.

Kai! – Ela entrou na loja atrás de mim.

Escondi o presente e me virei para ela.

Bom dia o que fazendo aqui Carolzinha – meu sorriso maroto não convenceu.

Apenas a minha prima Julia me chama assim Kai e esse tom agudo não combina contigo!Aprontou alguma KAI HIWATARI? – Ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

Nada, eu tenho cara de quem faz artimanhas?

Kai eu te conheço olha lá hein? – Ela apontou o dedo pra mim.

De repente alguns rapazes entram na loja e um deles parecia zangado com ela.

CAROLINA! – Carol arregalou os olhos de medo e virou o corpo para o rapaz que era todo cheio de espinhas, usava aparelho, robusto, rosto quadrado e os outros eram fortes e tinham cara de mal encarados e fechei os punhos.

Tuei, ora você por aqui – Carol transparecia nervosismo.

Sim eu e quero ter um particular contigo garota – Ele agarrou o braço dela delicadamente.

Tire essas patas asquerosas de cima de mim seu nojento machista – Carol se transformou de nervosa a histérica e zangada.

Rapazes peguem ela AGORA – os outros tentaram pegá-la mais me coloquei na frente deles.

Por favor senhores vamos ser civilizados e tratar uma dama com educação – falei em tom cínico.

Sai daqui mauricinho! – Tuei exclamou.

Não saio!Por que eu sou amigo dela e não deixarei que ninguém a machuque – respondi autoritário.

Kai, por favor NÃO – Carol implorou.

Tudo bem cuidamos de você – Tuei estalou os dedos e os brutamontes me agarram pelos braços. – E ela vai assistir tudo nos bastidores. – e os outros dois agarram ela.

Patrão? – Bob se alarmou.

Deixe.

Carol foi solta e se agarrou em meu braço e andamos com eles atrás de nos e perguntei o que ele queria com ela.

Eu causei a separação dele com minha amiga Helen!Você não sabe o quanto ele já bateu nela e humilhou, além de fazer chantagem para dormir com ela – Ela cochichou em meu ouvido.

Agora entendo por que ele queria falar com você.

Fomos até uma parte isolada da cidade, a tensão entre nós dois estava quase que insuportável, até alguma coisa atingir a parte de trás da minha cabeça e cambaleei para frente.

Kai! – Carol gritou assustada e um dos capangas dele a agarrou.

Vamos dar um jeito nele agora rapazes já que não sabe com quem se mete – Tuei falou malandro e uns três rapazes mais altos e fortes que eu me rondaram e lançou o joelho contra meu estômago, senti meu estômago embrulhar, a cabeça latejar e muita tonteira.

Sei com quem exatamente estou lidando: com um canalha, aproveitador, idiota, ignorante e ladrão cínico que já vi na vida – respondi com esperteza, com as mãos no meu estômago.

Aí veio ele para me bater bem na cara, saiu sangue da minha boca e fiquei mais tonto ainda.

Parem, por favor ele não tem nada haver com isso – Carol implorou, estava horrorizada com a cena.

Não se deve fazer com que uma dama veja esta cena – falei cínico e tentando me levantar.

E então eles me derrubaram e começaram a me dar chutes no braço, na perna um pegou no meu olho e ficou roxo.

De repente uma beyblade prata assustou a todos e eles deram um passo pra trás e pude ver quem era: CAROL!

Essa não!Como tu domino ele garota? – Tuei parecia assustado.

Quando se conhece o ponto fraco de seu oponente sabe se vencer uma boa luta e lembram-se sobre os boatos sobre LUA a vampira do Galaxy – o tom de voz dela era ameaçador.

Tu é ela? – o rapaz do lado esquerdo do Tuei indagou assustado.

Este é meu apelido de luta, mas sou mais perigosa ao vivo do que pelas bocas do povo – o sorriso dela começou a me assustar. – Fênix ataque navalha selvagem – Ela movimentou o braço para o lado como se cortasse o ar.

E então a beyblade dela imitou o movimento e um vento forte derrubou a todos de uma só vez.

Acho que não estão afim, de ver a minha fera ficar furiosa, não é? – Carol levantou uma sobrancelha.

E todos saíram correndo e ela se jogou de joelhos para ver as minhas feridas.

Ou Kai eu sinto muito por tudo isso – Ela pegou minha nuca e levantou minha cabeça e gemi de dor.

A muito não brigava com alguém perigoso – brinquei.

Kai, tu és muito corajoso, mas não devia comprar uma briga da qual poderia sair gravemente ferido – e ela colocou meu rosto sobre seu colo e eu até que gostei dela estar afagando a minha nuca.

Pelo menos eu to vivo não é? – levantei o olho para ela.

Kai obrigada, mesmo eu sendo contra fico te devendo essa cara – Carol beijou minha testa e me abraçou, mas uma de suas demonstrações de carinho.

De repente ela assobia e pega a beyblade no ar e me ajuda a levantar, eu me apoiei na parede aí a Carol acabou se enrolando e caiu sobre mim e a segurei pelos cotovelos, e ela pós as mãos nos meus braços e nossos olhos se encontraram e que olhos ela tinha eram os mais doces e charmosos que eu já vi e sua boca estava entreaberta como se esperasse um beijo.

Hencklein! – uma voz familiar a chamou e fiquei com uma raiva imensa dentro do peito era o: PAULÃO.

Paulão, que bom te ver cara me ajuda aqui com o Kai, por favor – Ela se soltou de mim o que me deixou com uma sensação angústia e decepção.

Ta legal eu ajudo vocês – Paulão se aproximou e eu sai da parede.

Não é preciso, EU posso andar sem a ajuda de ninguém – retruquei autoritário e com os olhos pegando fogo de raiva.

Kai olhe seu estado!Deixa de ser teimoso e aceite a nossa ajuda – Carol respondeu irritada e indignada.

"_Se for a sua ajuda eu aceito, mas se for dele NÃO_" pensei e olhei para Paulão com o olhar de irritação e desaprovação.

Acabei aceitando, quando chegamos numa esquina, depois de sete quarteirões andados, Bob estava lá, condizia o Jaguar prata de meu avô e olhei convencido para Paulão que ficou de queixo caído quando viu o carro.

Patrão Kai, Senhorita Carolina!O que aconteceu? – Bob perguntou desesperado e surpreso por eu ainda estar de olho aberto depois de um soco.

É uma longa história, o que sei é que o Kai vai precisar de um banho e de cuidados especiais – Carol respondeu com ternura e olhou pra mim. – Paulo valeu por tudo, mas agora eu assumo daqui – Ela disse virando o rosto para ele que me soltou e Bob entrou em seu lugar.

Até mais Hencklein, nos vemos por aí – Paulão saiu e entramos no carro.

Quando chegamos, Eva quase desmaiou de desespero ao ver seu querido patrão daquele jeito, todo machucado e então o Bob e a Carol cuidaram de mim e a Carol obedecia ao Bob perfeitamente ela era uma boa enfermeira, além de ser linda, depois me deixaram descansando e eu adormeci e o meu sonho foi até que estranho:

Eu estava num trem e o Tyson e os outros estavam no meu vagão e conversavam muito uns com os outros, até que chegou uma hora que só estavam Eva e Bob no vagão e me virei para trás quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta e era a Carol com um belo vestido azul claro, uma sakura no cabelo, duas pulseiras no braço direito, uma sandália prata de salto fino, um belo colar na forma de rosa vermelha aberta e ela sorriu pra mim e se sentou ao meu lado com o olhar sereno.

Oi Kai – sua voz soou fina e doce.

Oi Carol – respondi no mesmo tom.

Esta gostando da viagem? – Ela perguntou se aproximando de mim e eu olhando nos olhos dela.

Só gostaria de saber aonde este trem vai?

Você é quem escolhe Kai, o destino deste trem é você quem deve escolher – Ela se aproximou mais e seus cabelos caiam de lado.

O que está querendo dizer? – perguntei meio confuso.

O seu destino é você quem deve fazer, não permita que os outros façam as coisas por você, escolha seu caminho, o seu destino Kai, por que do resto quem cuida é Deus – Ela já estava grudada em mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto e fechou os olhos e eu que estava com um braço apoiado na janela e o outro esticado no assento do trem.

O braço que estava na janela foi de encontro ao seu rosto e o outro desceu até sua cintura, já estávamos de olhos fechados e eu puxei mais para mim e nos... Beijamos.

De repente senti uma mão delicadamente sendo colocada sobre meu braço abri um pouco os olhos e era a Carol que se sentara ao meu lado, deixei que subisse mais um pouco e:

Faz cócegas – respondi com os olhos semiabertos ela riu de boca fechada.

Esta se sentindo melhor?

Sim bem melhor e menos dolorido também – rimos e ela me abraçou colocando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Obrigada Kai pelo que fizestes Cara se você não tivesse se intrometido, não sei onde eu estaria – Carol disse meio tristonha e apertando o rosto contra meu ombro.

Calma está tudo bem Carol eu posso ter me machucado, mas eu estou vivo e não morri graças a você – respondi afagando seus cabelos perfumados.

É que nunca um amigo fez isto por mim, era sempre eu e meus problemas, mais ninguém – Carol se soltou e olhou pra mim.

Agora não é mais, você agora tem um amigo de verdade – puxei seu rosto para mim e coloquei sobre meu peito.

É bom saber que ainda tem gente boa neste mundo já tão iludido e vazio – Carol respondeu colocando a mão sobre meu peito.

"_Queria poder dizer o que sinto, mas vou deixar que as coisas corram a sua maneira, Carol_" pensei enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

Depois ela voltou para a casa dela, pois a prima dela Julia de seis anos ficaria com ela naquele feriado prolongado e as duas são como irmãs e a Carol é do tipo que ganha a confiança e o carinho das pessoas, ela pode esquecer de fazer certas coisas, mas cuidar das pessoas é uma coisa da qual ela não abre mão.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 17 de fevereiro quando cheguei na escola estava de blusa de manga comprida e óculos escuros e que calor eu passei, mas me segurei, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse o que tinha acontecido comigo, mas do jeito que eu e a Carol nos olhamos o Luciano já desconfiou.

Aí Kai tu se meteu com gente da pesada por causa da sub-urbana?

Eu não ligava, fiquei no meu canto e vi que a Carol discutia feio com as amigas e depois de dar um sermão daqueles nelas e nos amigos também ela foi até mim e se sentou com a expressão de irritação nervosa.

O que aconteceu Carol? – perguntei meio assustado, mulheres quando ficam daquele jeito estouram fácil.

Aconteceu que aqueles plaboys e pattys ficaram dizendo que tu era um encrenqueiro, que era má companhia, metido, arrogante, sem coração e... GRR não vô nem fala Cara – Carol respondeu histérica e seu cabelo balançava freneticamente.

E você me defendeu não foi? – deduzi.

Defendi, mas aí falaram que eu estava balançada por você, que era uma aproveitadora, que eu era isso e aquilo e aí eu disse "Se vocês pensam que vão ficar falando calúnias sobre mim e do Kai, podem esquecer de que eu existo, pois ELE é meu amigo de VERDADE, não é nenhum filhinho de papai igual a vocês" – Carolina estava com uma entonação de raiva que me impressionava.

E aí você terminou a amizade entre eles – conclui.

Se é que pode chamar aquilo de amigos, odeio gente fútil e pobre de espírito – Carol já estava em seu estado normal – Sabe acho que quando nascemos em berço de ouro á vida pode parecer fácil, mas não é, as pessoas só ligam para bens matérias e acham que as pessoas são objetos de diversão – Carol colocou o braço atrás da cabeça.

Tem razão, tenho vários conhecidos meus assim que são ricos e que só usam uns aos outros e têm sede de dinheiro – respondi concordando eu sabia que ela não se referia a mim, mas a outras pessoas do meu meio social.

O dinheiro é descartável e uma pessoa não é uma coisa que vai e a gente nem percebe, mas uma pessoa sim, a vida muda toda vez que uma pessoa morre – Carol parecia indignada.

A minha mudou radicalmente quando minha mãe morreu – olhei para o chão entre minhas pernas.

Ou Kai me desculpe, é difícil encarar uma coisa dessas, eu também não suportaria perder os meus e seu avô é um poço de ganância e persuasão, ele com certeza só tem coisas negativas dentro do peito – Carol falou com amor e pegando no meu braço.

Tudo bem, eu já superei, mas como sabe que o Volter é ruim?

Só pelo fato de você nunca chamá-lo de avô, nunca mencioná-lo nas nossas conversas e pela foto dele que tem na sala – Carol se ajeitou na parede. – O olhar dele brilha de ambição e frieza, com um avô desses Kai nem precisa de inimigo! – Carol disse irônica.

Puxa você percebe bem as coisas – levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ora fazer o que?Quando uma pessoa se conhece ela começa a ver as pessoas como elas são – Carol indagou esperta.

O sinal bateu e fomos juntos pra classe de Geografia ou Estudos Sociais e a Carol pediu pra mudar de lugar e se sentou ao meu lado e eu sorri disfarçadamente quando ela se sentou do meu lado. O duro foi quando ela de saia toda dobrada preta, cruzou as pernas, que arrepio!

A aula começou e ficamos atentos á leitura e algumas vezes alguém mandava bilhetes pra Carol, ela nem lia, pegava o papel e amassava, estava tão mal-humorada com a interrupção que olhava irritadíssima para os ex-bons-amigos, até que ela estourou e se levantou:

Olívia pare de me entregar essas DROGAS de bilhetes!

A classe inteira olhou para ela com os olhos esbugalhados e eu cobri o rosto e pensei "_Agora ferro_".

O que está acontecendo Carolina? – o professor se assustou com o ato de sua aluna predileta.

Acontece professor que eu TÔ CANSADA DE ENGOLIR SAPO – Carol exclamou furiosa. – Eu por acaso matei alguém?Roubei dinheiro de algum banco?Fiz algum mal a uma criança?Bati em alguém?Me digam!Será que eu incomodo tanto assim?Eu só estava defendendo um amigo, se têm tanta inveja de mim por que eu me entendo com o Kai, acho melhor fecharem os olhos, pois EU não vou deixar de ser amiga dele, só pra agrada VOCÊS – Carol bateu a mão na carteira.

Carol, por favor, se acalme – coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e falei em tom sereno pra ver se ela se acalmava.

Deixa Kai, deixa. Já falei tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta – Carol colocou a mão na altura do pescoço – Perdão professor, me expressei demais pode continuar a aula – Carol mudou de ânimo de repente e sentou-se.

Respirei fundo e me sentei e o professor continuou a aula quando bateu o sinal para a próxima aula o professor chamou a Carol:

Grande ato de personalidade Carolina, você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, garota – o professor parecia bem humorado.

Deixa estar professor, eu sou assim mesmo, faço aquilo que quero fazer sem ligar para o que os outros pensam, eu gosto de viver – Carol respondeu meiga e contente.

Você impôs sua opinião e isso hoje é um ato de coragem – o professor falou com simpatia e parecia a Carol falando de filosofia.

Aprendi a não me restringir da vida – Carol já estava na porta.

Aposto que sua professora no SESI teria muito orgulho de você – o professou indagou satisfeito.

Também acho isso, mas o orgulho que sinto de mim agora nem se compara, tchau professor – Ela saiu e se virou para mim que a esperava na porta.

Ta vendo agora como a tua amiga louquinha e sub-urbana protege os amigos? – Carol disse com um ar satisfeito.

Nunca duvidei de você, mas achei que você exagerou – respondi meio indeciso.

Exagerado/Jogado aos seus pés/Eu sou mesmo exagerado/Adoro um amor inventado... – e então ela e eu começamos a cantar Exagerado do Cazuza a música a qual virou seu hino.

E entramos na sala de Química cantando e dando risadas um do outro e todos olharam para nós espantados, o rapaz que até pouco tempo era isolado e frio, agora estava cantando com a garota que era pobre comparada a mim, era mais espontânea e divertida que eu, estávamos com os nossos braços envoltos de nossos ombros como dois amigos que acabaram de sair de um bar como dois bêbados.

Aham err... Kai e Carolina, será que podemos começar a aula?

Claro, professora desculpe incomodar – Carol respondeu por mim e fomos os dois para o meu lugar, novamente um do lado do outro.

Depois da aula, pensei em um programa só eu e Carol o dia inteiro juntos.

Bob eu e a Carol vamos andar um pouco e vamos almoçar fora está bem – disse a Bob que estava no Jaguar.

Está bem até mais tarde patrão – Bob saiu e eu fui até Carol que estava falando com a Senhora Alba pelo celular.

E então? – perguntei.

Permissão concedia.

Está bem, agora vamos para o Bicão e deixa que eu pago – coloquei a mão na cintura dela.

Não senhor!Vamos dividir e ponto – Carol respondeu autoritária.

Tuuuudo bem – imitei ela.

Ah, ah, ah, já te disseram que tu deveria ator? – Ela riu colocando a mão na boca.

Não – respondi pensativo.

Almoçamos, andamos pela cidade, quando chegamos na praça da Estação eu encostei as costas numa árvore e a Carol do meu lado e ela e eu ficamos lendo poesia um para o outro quando chegou em uma a qual a Carol estava com a cabeça deitada no meu ombro, e a poesia falava de amor entre duas pessoas jovens como nós, de como o amor na nossa idade era mágico, bom, inocente e carinhoso. Mas chegou num verso em que eu parei e virei o rosto para ela.

O que foi Kai? – Carol perguntou com a voz doce e fina. Seu rosto era iluminado pela luz do sol que passava entre as folhas da árvore, os pássaros cantavam docemente, o perfume delicado e doce da Carol era envolvente, os tons acinzentados das sombras das folhas da árvore lhe deixavam com a aparência ainda, mais acolhedora e carinhosa, a Carol era uma pessoa maravilhosa e especial. Quando estou perto dela é como se meu passado não importasse, como se meu avô nunca tivesse existido, era como se eu me transformasse.

A Carol apenas sorriu e colocou o rosto acima do meu ombro e me olhou com carinho e eu voltei a ler em voz alta a poesia, depois fomos para a casa dela e ela teve uma idéia:

Kai será que podemos ir na sua casa um estante – Carol pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Está bem, vamos.

Entramos e ela disse para irmos ao terraço e fomos, o sol estava se pondo entre as árvores cobertas pelas sombras, as nuvens com tons cinza, amarelo, rosa e laranja e espalhadas dando um aspecto majestoso e ficamos observando o pôr-do-sol a luz amarela do sol batia no rosto dela deixando a serena e bela, ela agarrada ao meu braço e eu só tinha tirado os óculos para ler o livro, estava usando eles naquele momento.

Obrigado Carol – dei lhe um beijo na testa.

De nada – Ela respondeu num som fino de voz e depois que o sol se pôs, Carol voltou para casa e eu fui para meu quarto.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 20 de fevereiro, iria ser um domingo qualquer, mas a Carol veio me chamar para um programa que ela e a família dela estava fazendo por que domingo é o dia da reunião de família e...

Hoje meu pai vai fazer um churrasco daqueles, pois a minha prima Renata e alguns antigos amigos da minha mãe vão estar aqui e eu queria que você soubesse como eu me divirto – Carol disse contente.

Essa sua prima é mais velha que você não é? – odiaria se fosse da nossa idade, pois com certeza ela daria em cima de mim.

Ela tem a idade do meu pai – Carol sabia o quanto eu odiava fãs.

Tudo bem!Vamos! – concordei indo para meu quarto me trocar.

Quando desci a Carol e a Eva estavam conversando sobre o Brasil e a Eva estava gostando da Carol.

Será que posso roubar a Carol de você Eva? – disse colocando o braço dela debaixo do meu.

Há há!O patrão tem andado de muito bom humor ultimamente, Carolina você faz milagres – Eva riu colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela e a Carol ficou vermelha.

Ora ele só precisava de uma dose tropical da alegria brasileira – Carol respondeu simpática.

Boa festa – Eva acenou pra mim e eu sorri de volta.

Entramos e eu já ouvia gargalhadas sonoras de uma mulher, fomos pra o quintal dos fundos e Renata era meio fofa, tinha cabelo loiro tingido, uma cara flácida, sorriso de festeira, estilo esportista e era muito social e engraçada até era do tipo de pessoa que desfrutava da vida, mas dependente dos outros, a Carol e ela são muito divertidas juntas e eu disse isso a ela e a Carol...

Há Há Há!Kai se você acha nos duas divertidas precisa ver ela e meu pai, parecem irmãos.

Hein!Kai, Carol, topam uma partida de basquete? – Bi perguntou com uma bola laranja e azul debaixo do braço.

Estamos nessa eu e o Kai contra você e a Ana – Ana é a prima dela que aparecera de repente e estava toda hora atrás de mim.

Jogamos e estava fácil demais quando ganhamos a Carol vibrou e se jogou no meu pescoço e me abraçou e eu a envolvi pela cintura, ela estava com um perfume doce e no cabelo era suave e bom.

Formamos uma bela equipe, não achas? – Carol soltou um pouco meu pescoço e ficamos cara a cara.

Acho, não, tenho certeza! – exclamei e vi Ana que estava furiosa.

Ficamos nos olhando e eu pus o cabelo dela por detrás da orelha, os olhos dela brilhavam como estrelas numa noite sem nuvens, como as estrelas das poesias que líamos juntos, quando voltei a realidade, dei uma desculpa para ir a cozinha e quando entrei fiquei olhando a janela, o que estaria acontecendo comigo, meu corpo parecia queimar só de toca-la, a pele dela era quente, macia e delicada como pétala de rosa vermelha. Mais dali a sete minutos Ana entra na cozinha e me olhava se insinuando.

Está tudo bem com você?

Eu estou bem, só não estou acostumado a comer churrasco – respondi seco sem olhar pra ela.

Ela se aproximou devagar e rebolando os quadris, chegou perto de mim, encostou o corpo no meu e colocou a mão sobre a minha, dava para sentir seu hálito no meu pescoço.

Não seja assim comigo – cada palavra dela me deixava com nojo, soava falsa e invejosa.

Sou assim com todo mundo ANA – olhei para ela com um olhar frio, mas ela não se afastou.

Com aquela boba você não é? – seu olhar estava cada hora tentando me seduzir e sua boca pedia um beijo, mas a voz transbordava inveja.

Ela não é falsa igual a você – quase a derrubei no chão com o empurro que dei.

Eu não sou falsa, e o que você vê nela ela não te merece, é uma Maria Mijona – Ana ficou furisa.

"_Se ela não me merece, você menos ainda_" pensei, mas tinha que concordar ela era uma verdadeira modelo de calendário, o peito era tentador e magérrima, mas nada nela me atraia, a Carol não podia ser a mulher mais sexy do mundo, mas era verdadeira e inteligente, além de boa e leal.

Marias Mijonas são muito mais interessantes do que peruas de má qualidade – respondi seco e irônico.

Ora seu... – não deixei que terminasse, sai e me sentei do lado da Carol e nós conversamos muito e depois que todos foram embora, eram meia noite e ainda tinha festa a nossa volta era feriado prolongado, e então eu e a Carol pegamos as caixas de som do home theather dos pais dela, ela colocou uma valsa e dançamos juntos, agora eu tinha virado parte da família, já que ia lá com freqüência e eu conversava bastante com os pais dela.

Pra ganhar a confiança do pai dela foi meio difícil, mas consegui, dá mãe dela até que ela foi muito gentil e hospitaleira comigo, a Bi estava adorando a idéia e a Carol estava contente pelo novo amigo.

Eu ouvi o que a Ana disse – Carol falou sussurrando no meu ouvido e levei um susto.

Não queria que isso acontecesse – respondi com afeto fazendo o mesmo que ela.

Tudo bem, eu sabia que ela era daquele jeito, família a gente não escolhe, mas sei que ela é pior do que pensa, é uma perdida esnobe – Carol respondeu co certo nojo da prima.

Vocês não se entendem?

Não brigamos, mas eu e ela temos maneiras diferentes de ver as coisas, para ela ser fácil é uma qualidade, mas depois ela vai ser descartada, já eu penso o contrario, pra se ganhar respeito temos que ser difícil e também eu quero gostar do rapaz por quem ele é, não porque é o mais bonito ou o melhor conquistador, faço aquilo o que quero.

Se metade das garotas fossem iguais a você este mundo não seria como é – Ela riu contente e depois a joguei segurando sua mão e a puxei de volta.

Eram duas da manhã quando me dei conta e aí a Carol sugeriu que eu dormisse lá aquela noite e então ela pós um colchão no meio entre as camas dela e da irmã, colocou uma colcha e eu tirei a jaqueta e a camisa deixando o tronco nu.

Licença Kai – Carol estava com o pijama debaixo do braço.

Dei passagem, mas ela tropeçou e a agarrei na hora e a puxei para mim e ela ficou vermelha e eu também, pois ela estava com as mãos delicadas sobre meu peito e ela levantou o rosto e estava com a boca entreaberta e eu também, um ardor subiu pela espinha e fomos nos inclinando pra frente quando estávamos prontos para um beijo a Bi entra no quarto.

Interrompemos a tentativa e a Carol se retira, Bi me cutuca quando eu já estava deitado:

Aí, não queria interromper, da próxima fecha a porta.

Cala a boca Gabriela! – retruquei zangado e virei o rosto.

Quando a Carol entrou estava com um pijama de short curto, mostrando suas coxas maravilhosas, e os braços fortes.

Eu li o livro Capitães da Areia – comentei lembrando do livro que ela me receitou.

E o que você achou – ainda bem que ela esqueceu.

Ótimo, tem uma bela critica a miséria e ao abandono.

Que bom que gostou, quanto mais você ler livros brasileiros, mais vai gostar daqui – Carol falou colocando a mão sobre meu braço – Boa noite – e apagou a luz.

Na dormi de imediato, fiquei olhando a escuridão a minha frente, fechei os olhos e dormi, mas depois de um tempo eram mais ou menos quatro da manhã e ouvi alguma coisa se mexendo e como eu tenho sono leve, acordei, era a Carol se contorcendo e dizendo:

Pare, alguém me ajude, por favor.

Acendi a luz, mas a Carol continuou se contorcendo e sua expressão era de desespero e angústia uma angústia que também senti e comecei e sacudir o ombro dela de leve:

Carol acorde, é apenas um pesadelo – depois de muito insistir a Carol levantou o tronco e estava suada e apavorada.

Kai! – parecia aliviada. – Tive um pesadelo terrível – Ela se encolheu em meus braços e eu a abracei consolando.

Agora acabou, está tudo bem – disse colocando a sua cabeça contra meu ombro.

Foi terrível Kai, estávamos nos dois correndo de um homem sem rosto e ele te acertou pelas costas e eu fiquei desesperada tentando te ajudar, ou Kai foi horrível – Ela se encolheu mais um pouco e soluçava de choro.

Esta tudo bem agora ta vendo eu não estou sangrando – provoquei.

Não tem graça – Ela se solta e me acerta com o travesseiro – Caso não saiba tenho pavor de sangue e entro em pânico só de imaginar, claro quando o sangue é demais e também fico aterrorizada quando falam de uma doença e descrevem em todos os detalhes, parece que meu corpo se contorce, meus ossos tremem, sinto dor e minha cabeça gira. Com certeza tu não gostaria de me ver em pânico.

Puxa é tão grande assim?

É mesmo, mas consigo conviver com isso, não é um medo que me neutraliza, mas ele me deixa com insônia, por isso não gosto de filmes de terror além de angustiarem se começa a aparecer muito sangue vou gritar como uma condenada e vou deitar no chão de tanta dor, pois sou tão sensível que absorvo a dor dos outros. Já conversei com a minha psicóloga sobre isso, mas isto também é um dom, só que o meu é muito aguçado – Carol coloca mão atrás da nuca. – Kai – Ela me chamou com a voz meio fraca e tímida.

Sim?

Quer dormir ao meu lado, não quero ter aquele pesadelo novamente ou quem sabe até pior – o sorriso amarelo de vergonha se fez no rosto dela e achei a inocente e cômica, mas linda.

Era isso que eu ia sugerir – aceitei e então eu deitei primeiro e depois ela apagou a luz e se deitou ao meu lado.

Fiquei parado um instante, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca a Carol tinha aquela pele de pétala a qual eu tinha medo de tocar e machucar, mas criei coragem e coloquei a mão sobre sua cintura e o rosto sobre o dela beijei sua face e percebi que ela já dormia e que sono pesado ela tem, também com o pesadelo que teve era bom que dormisse e eu também adormeci naquela posição bem junto dela e eu também tenho pesadelos e hoje não tive.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 21 de fevereiro a casa da Carol é bastante diferente começou assim:

Filha a Gabi vai e você? – a mãe dela abriu a porta e a Bi se levantou e saiu, mas não acendeu a luz.

Carol ergue a mão e balança que não e sua mãe fecha a porta, Carol parecia um zumbi de tanto sono.

Me levantei e deixei que dormisse, mas ela acordou.

Onde o mocinho pensa que vai? – Carol perguntou com cara de sono.

Ora preparar o café – respondi brincalhão.

Não senhor – Ela se levanta e fica em pé.

Por quê?

Eu sou a anfitriã e sou eu quem vai preparar o café da manhã – Carol apontava o dedão para si.

Mas eu gostaria de fazer o café da manhã para agradecer e provar que sei cozinhar sozinho – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

Carol pensou e respirou fundo assoprando a franja que caia no meio da testa dividindo o rosto.

Esta bem, mas sou eu quem vai fazer o bolo – Carol aceitou as condições com simpatia.

Fomos para a cozinha e ela pegou o liquidificador, uma abobrinha italiana, uma tigela rosa cristal, um frasco de essência de baunilha, canela em pó, fermento, gotas de chocolate branco e preto, farinha, açúcar, óleo, forma com um buraco no meio e manteiga.

O que você vai fazer?

Surpresa de anfitriã – Ela respondeu fazendo mistério.

Dei com os ombros e fiz leite, café, chá de hortelã e camomila, fui á padaria comprar pão fresco, tinha um requeijão diferente na geladeira, depois de dois minutos a Carol já tinha terminado de fazer a cobertura do bolo e esperava o bolo ficar pronto.

Arrumamos a mesa, colocamos tudo e depois ela foi ver o bolo: estava pronto.

Que aroma delicioso!É bolo de que? – perguntei.

Não vou contar ainda, experimente e depois lhe direi – Carol derramava a cobertura e fiquei com água na boca.

Comemos e que bolo delicioso e mal acreditei que era de abobrinha italiana.

Isso acontece, quando fiz o curso Alimente-se bem do SESI, mal pude acreditar que era bolo de abobrinha, pega mais o gosto da canela e da essência de baunilha – Ela terminou de comer o pedaço dela, lavamos a louça e depois de guardar tudo, fomos para o quarto dos pais dela e ela colocou O Castelo Animado.

Não acha o diretor deste filme incrível? – Carol perguntou com os olhos radiantes.

Já vi o outro dele e esse também, gostei muito dos dois filmes – respondi olhando pra filme.

Meu pai implica comigo por causa do meu gosto por animes, mas é assim: gosto não se discute, se lamenta – Carol disse com naturalidade.

Seus pais gostam que você lute? – fiquei curioso, pois a expressão dela dizia alguma coisa que queria dizer mais.

Não, eles acham que isso é coisa pra gente da cidade grande, que não para uma garota como eu. A verdade é que nunca me encaixei em nenhum esporte, até começar a lutar beyblade e esta foi uma maneira de conseguir o respeito dos meus amigos de escola, mas pra falar a verdade minha opinião é que eles acham que isso não é coisa de garota de dezesseis anos.

Não entendi?!

Luto desde dos dez anos e naquela fase meus pais entendiam, mas não parei até hoje e ganhei alguns prêmios por isso, eles achavam que eu queria fama e sucesso, mas não, eu luto pelo meu ideal que é fazer a diferença entre as pessoas, não quero ser idolatrada, mas quero mudar a realidade deste país – Carol parecia radiante ao falar de seu ideal. – Não igual ao Cazuza que era um rebelde sem causa, eu sou o contrario, tenho uma causa justa e patriótica além de nobre e eu tenho moral e ética sei o que é errado e certo, sei o que quero e o não quero.

Estranho!Muitas pessoas dizem que temos que saber o que queremos, mas essa de saber o que NÃO quer é nova – indaguei intrigado.

O que elas dizem é certo, mas se não sabemos o que não queremos ficamos fechados e isolados das outras faces deste mundo – Carol respondeu com seu tom descontraído teatral. – Mas também ficamos, muito na mesmice, coisa que me dá arrepio só de falar Oh – Ela mostrou o braço e estava mesmo arrepiado.

Ficamos, boa parte do dia falando de beyblade, a vida, experiências, dons e também sobre o por que dos feitos de Albert Einstein, Benjamim Franklin, George Washington, Dom Pedro I, Princesa Isabel de bastante gente.

Eu e a Carol saímos de sua casa e ficamos andando pela cidade vendo as pessoas dançarem e se divertirem, dando risadas, bebendo, jogando água em cima do outros, buzinando alto dentro dos carros, e foi assim até que paramos numa lanchonete, a Carol foi fazer os pedidos e eu fui para a mesa e uma garota alta, exageradamente alta, cabelos morenos escuros ondulados, um pouco gorda, lábios carnudos, sorriso de metida e só pelo jeito de andar saquei na hora que era uma PATRICINHA e esse tipo de garota é INSUPORTÁVEL.

Oi – a garota disse sorrindo e era um sorriso de metida.

Oi – respondi seco e frio.

Ui parece que você está meio... estressado – indagou ela ainda sorrindo, será que ela faz exercício para a boca não parar de doer.

Só fico assim perto de garotas desconhecidas – respondi indiferente, a Carol via tudo e fez sinal de OK para mim que eu já estava ficando entediado.

Mas o que será que Kai o capitão dos BladeBlakers faz por aqui? – Ela perguntou sentando-se.

Estou morando aqui.

Nossa que maravilha assim poderemos nos ver sempre – o tom de insinuação me irritava. – Sou Larissa Ranier – Ela disse com aquele sorriso.

Acredito que não, pois vivo trancado em casa com os meus empregados e aposto que não a deixarão entrar – fui ironicamente irritante.

Deixarão, pois somos do mesmo mundo Kai – Ela piscou o olho.

Vocês podem ser do mesmo mundo, mas ele tem um gosto melhor do que o TEU ESCORPIANA – Era Carol autoritária e irritada.

Você aqui! – Larissa saltou da cadeira.

Sim a LIBRIANA que você tanto odeia – Carol coloca os lanches na mesa.

Passa daqui lacaia! – Larissa exclamou irritada e nervosa ela era maior do que a Carol.

Como está lá no COC?Fiquei sabendo que já levastes duas advertências e que de esta de castigo – Carol dizia com um tom superior que adorei o modo de como falava com ela.

Isso não é da sua conta – Larissa respondeu mal criada.

Típico de uma patty de quinta categoria – Carol retrucou com repugnância.

Você é que é de quinta categoria garota – Larissa inclinou-se para frente e apontava o indicador para baixo.

Vê se enxerga CortaPasso, tu é uma perua sem vergonha, que já é fútil, mimada, metida, orgulhosa e mal amada e esse teu nariz empinado é só fachada, pois tu é a garota mais pobre de espírito que já vi, pode ler quantos livros espíritas quanto quiser, pois eu sempre vou estar a sua frente garota – Carol respondeu irada e tinha um brilho de vitória no olhar – Sabe por que Larissa?Por que eu me olho no espelho! – Carol dizia com orgulho – Você não passa de uma garota brinquedo e quando os garotos se enjoarem de você, tu não vai ter ninguém, para coloca defeito, para chateia, para ser tua companhia isso se alguém quiser a sua companhia, por que vai chegar o dia em que seus pais não estarão mais ao seu lado e vai ser uma ricaça sozinha por toda a eternidade, o contrário do Kai.

Larissa ficou sem ação durante um momento e depois disse:

Eu sei amar e você não tem nem amor próprio – Larissa disse vitoriosa, mas Carol deu uma gargalhada sarcástica.

Se é que pode chamar ISSO de amor Larissa, amar é servir, cuidar, agradar, ser simples é dizer todos os dias eu te amo, coisa que você não faz, você quer ser servida, cuidada, agradada, querer estar acima dos outros e você só diz **EU ME AMO** com as letras em negrito, acontece querida Larissa que hoje egoísmo é o pior defeito numa para uma pessoa, aprenda Larissa que não é todo mundo que vai te aturar o resto da vida – Carol fez uma pausa Larissa não sabia o que dizer – E quanto a minha auto-estima, fique sabendo que sou a melhor aluna em Física, Química e Matemática e nas outras nem se fala e o Kai é um **amigo de verdade** não é igual a você que só uma pessoa descartável – Carol olhou para ela como se fosse um bicho nojento e ela se retirou.

Deus o que foi isso? – me perguntei ainda desatordoado.

Apenas um acerto de contas, estava mesmo querendo falar isso e esfregar a minha PERSONALIDADE na cara daquela perua kinder ovo – Carol começou a tomar a Coca Cola.

Como assim kinder ovo? – perguntei confuso.

Morena por fora loira por dentro – Carol respondeu sarcástica e rimos.

Depois do lanche a Carol saiu e vi que a Larissa conversava com alguém e fui verificar.

Como é que ela consegue um gato daqueles Ana?

Ora calma Lari, ele mora do lado da casa dela e os dois estudam na mesma escola é normal que se tornem amigos íntimos – a garota que havia beijado o Pa pa Paulão no churrasco na casa da Carol no começo do ano estava lá.

Amigos! – Larissa indagou indignada – Eles são mais do que isso, ele olha pra ela como se ela fossa a garota mais linda do mundo, ele **GOSTA **daquela quatro olhos – odiei o comentário e pus o pé disfarçadamente na frente dela e o tombo foi A **QUEDA** daria um belo filme eh eh.

Kai!Vamos?Estou exausta – indagou Carol saindo do toilet da lanchonete e quando viu Larissa de cara no chão ela quase teve um ataque de riso, depois que contei a verdade ela primeiro olhou para mim e eu para ela e rimos até os risos virarem gargalhadas.

Era como se alegria e a energia do Carnaval tivesse tomado conta da gente, foi uma experiência nova para mim e para a Carol, duas pessoas que mal saiam de casa, agora se divertiam como dois camaradas que ficam nessa farra todo ano.

Quando chegamos, eu já não me agüentava nas pernas, mas antes dela entrar eu a chamei:

Carol venha aqui um momento.

Sim, Kai o quê é? – Ela virou o rosto e seus cabelos, fizeram um movimento que me deixou admirado.

Bem é que amanhã eu irei para a fazenda que meu avô comprou e temos alguns cavalos e já que você me disse que gostaria de aprender a montar eu convidaria meu professor para te ensinar e a gente cavalgar um pouco se você estiver livre é claro – sugeri meio sem jeito, mas sorriu e aceitou.

Entrei em casa e liguei para meu professor dizendo que queria que ele ensinasse uma amiga e disse que acertaria o preço das aulas, mas ele disse que dava de graça já que era minha amiga e foi o seguinte: Para os amigos de Kai Hiwatari, dou aula até debaixo de chuva e desligou. Deitei na cama e dormi igual a uma pedra.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 22 de fevereiro, eu e a Carol fomos para a fazenda que meu avô comprou, era belíssima e grande, com riachos artificiais, balanço duplo, chafariz com uma rosa soltando água por cima e pelos apoios, a grama verde, com algumas árvores, havia rosas, margaridas, lírios e papoulas, alguns caminhos com pedregulhos, espaço para o gado, uma quadra de basquete e outra de tênis, a casa era maior do que a minha ao lado da Carol e ela parecia maravilhada com tudo.

Eu só via lugares assim em filmes, ao vivo é diferente - Ela parecia uma criança no parque de diversões.

Chegamos ao estábulo e lá estava meu professor e os apresentei a Carol foi ver os cavalos e escolheu uma égua russa branca com uma mancha preta mo meio da testa e eu fui atrás de Grayfe meu cavalo, monto nele desde de filhote ele é um cavalo dos Alpes ingleses é mais alto e peludo do que os outros, é de raça forte, as patas parecem pantufas peludas e a crina é mais densa a Carol deu o nome para a égua de Lux por que ela é toda branca.

O professor foi dando as dicas, ela ficava linda com aquela roupa de montaria, calça de ginástica, bota longa sem salto e as luvas de couro que só vão até o punho, o único item diferente era a camisa de alças finas vermelho sangue, estava muito atraente e majestosamente selvagem, mas estava linda com o cabelo preso no rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça.

Podemos ir agora – indagou Carol vindo na minha direção montada em Luz e tinha um jeito amazona diferente.

Esta bem Grayfe!Vamos, IA – Eu e Grayfe começamos a correr e a Carol e Luz também elas nos alcançaram fácil, mas como percebi que ele e Lux não gostaram um do outro pedi para pararmos.

Calma garota,... assim – a Carol tinha um jeito especial para lidar com as pessoas e os animais, parecia que cuidava de alguém especial, seu carinho era bom de se ver e sentir, ela sempre tão cuidadosa e carinhosa comigo e com os parentes. Como dizem aqui no Brasil somos unha e carne, as duas até brincavam uma com a outra pedi para a Carol tirar uma foto dela e de Lux uma junto da outra e ela fez, duas montada na Luz, outra do lado dela, depois mais algumas comigo e com o professor, eu tirei umas duas minha e do Grayfe e a Carol tirou uma dela acariciando Grayfe.

Estranho ele te aceitar sem reclamar, até com o professor ele já brigou – comentei enquanto íamos colocando eles de volta ao estábulo.

Acho que ele sabe que somos amigos – Carol disse sorrindo com ternura.

Bom, com o Tyson foi diferente, o Tyson chegou a ficar com um braço quebrado por causa dele – falei meio surpreso e ela riu. – Mas acho que ele gostou de você por que você tem bom coração e doce.

Todo animal percebe isso, bicho também é gente e são mais sensíveis do que nós, eles percebem as coisas, mais fácil – Ela indagou meio vermelha.

O que você fez nos olhos? – percebi que os olhos dela estavam azuis ao invés de cor de mel e levantei seu rosto.

Ontem minha mãe chegou com as lentes de contato novas e já que ela sabia que eu gostava de azul comprou essas – Carol respondeu simpática.

Ficou linda – falei por impulso e eu queria elogia-la.

De repente Lux e Grayfe nos empurraram um de encontro ao outro e ficamos vermelhos de vergonha, mas algo havia nos olhos dela o que me deixava confuso, será que ela estava gostando de mim?

Do nada um barulho de despertador nos trouxe de volta a realidade.

Nossa ta na hora da minha luta – Carol olhou o relógio de pulso.

Aonde você vai lutar? – perguntei sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

No Galaxy é o que chamamos de Encontro Entre Bladers e sabe hoje tem um rapaz de Ribeirão pra lutar comigo – colocamos os cavalos no estábulo.

Posso ir?

Claro, mas não se assuste com o número de meninas que haverá lá! – Carol alertou.

Pensei que o número de bladers fosse maior do lado masculino – fiquei confuso.

Aqui no Brasil o número de bladers pende mais pro lado feminino e é avulso, no torneio nacional são uma pessoa por estado – Carol informou com sua entonação animada.

Quer dizer que não está acostumada a lutar com rapazes? – inclinei o tronco para frente e uma sobrancelha levantada.

Exato e pelo que dizem ele chegou a participar do torneio nacional – não acreditei que falava com naturalidade.

Mas por que está tão calma? – novamente tive um nó na cabeça. – Você pode perder!

Aceitei a luta por que quero ver como os participantes de torneios mundiais agem numa luta – Carol respondeu decidida.

Bom, já que esta decidida, a levarei de moto – ofereci.

Esta bem, mas antes preciso ir ao toilet – Carol se dirigiu para dentro da casa, fui até a garagem e lá estava a minha moto, toda preta e brilhante, cuido dela com muito cuidado ela é o clássico das motos. Peguei dois capacetes, o meu preto e o dela azul marinho escuro.

Estou pronta – Ela disse atrás de mim e quando me virei era como se fosse outra pessoa, estava com o cabelo mais ondulado, sombra preta, lápis preto forte, a pele mais clara e os olhos azuis ficavam mais destacados, um medalhão que caia para baixo do peito com uma fênix voando, mangas pretas sem dedos com pulseiras nos punhos por cima.

Então essa é Lua a vampira do Galaxy? – indaguei surpreso.

Exatamente e hoje vou manda ver – Ela respondeu ameaçadora – Ora um capacete azul marinho!Obrigada.

Montamos na moto ela segurou na minha cintura, virou o rosto de lado e o deitou nas minhas costas, aquele gesto me deixou contente e maravilhoso, chegamos. O prédio era como uma boate e havia varias pessoas lá algumas de São Paulo, daqui mesmo e adivinha quem estava lá, Luciano, Paulão e Larissa as três pessoas que mais detesto na cidade, e então veio o adversário da Carol e era: BROOKLYN?

Não da pra acredita, Kai!Você por aqui? – Brooklyn exclamou vindo na nossa direção.

Puxa que coincidência hein, Brooklyn – indaguei nervoso e entre os dentes.

Ora então vou lutar com alguém que já lutou com o Tyson que maravilha – Carol disse animada.

Você é a Lua? – perguntou Brooklyn achando estranho.

Sim, sou eu meu nome é Carolina Ribeiro Hencklein, mas todos me chamam de Hencklein ou Carol, mas aqui é Lua A vampira do Galaxy – Ela tirou o capacete e Brooklyn se arrepiou o que me deixou furioso.

Puxa, belo disfarce – Brooklyn indagou surpreso.

Todos aqui têm disfarces e apelidos de luta, mas entre eles sou a melhor – Carol disse meio convencida, o que me lembrou o Tyson comecei a rir.

Esse tom de voz me lembra o Tyson – e aí os três riram. – Mas quer saber acho que você daria uma bela campeã mundial – Brooklyn conseguiu parar de rir.

Obrigada, mas vamos ao que interessa, quero logo lutar, pois comigo não tem moleza não – Carol disse meio nervosa.

"_Ah, essa foi boa, parece eu quando estou dando uma lição no Tyson_" lembrei das vezes em que eu e o Tyson brigávamos.

O prédio tinha uma parte onde as pessoas dançavam outra para a luta, só que dessa vez ninguém dançava estavam todos querendo ver a luta entre Brooklyn e a Carol, digo Lua.

Competidores em seus lugares – o DJ se chamava Aurélio e estava com a mesma roupa, do DJ que anunciava as nossas lutas nos torneios.

Brooklyn e Lua (_é como vou chamar a Carol enquanto ela estiver lutando_) se puseram nas posições e diziam com o olhar "e que vença o melhor".

Três,... Dois,... **UM** LET IT RIP – os dois lançaram as beyblades e elas colidiram uma contra a outra como as placas tectônicas quando fazem terremoto.

Lua já cerrava os dentes olhava para a cuia e a para a beyblade negra de Brooklyn com muita atenção e cautela, o que não queria era deixar brechas para ele vencer, Brooklyn estava com aquele ar de malandro no rosto o que me deixava nervoso.

Vamos Lua, você pode conseguir! – exclamei tentando chamar a atenção dela, mas ela ainda se defendia era como se aguardasse um momento, e esse momento estava demorando a chegar e aí do nada a beyblade dela começou a atacar sem ela pedir e Lua parecia chocada.

FÊNIX!O que fazendo, isso ta errado.

Mas a beyblade dela parecia que não a obedecia, continuava a atacar e os ataques especiais apareciam sem a Lua dizer, todos agora temiam por Lua, ela tinha certeza que ia ser derrotada e não fazia nada para impedir o final da luta.

Lua – a anã que apareceu naquele churrasco no começo do ano estava lá e junto com a Ana Flávia, Victor, Augusto, Luis Eduardo (Duzinho), Eduardo.

Hencklein cuidado! – Paulão exclamou assustado com a agressividade da luta e eu já estava aterrorizado e todos pediam para a luta acabar, menos Luciano e Larissa.

"_Por favor, não perca o controle agora_" pedi para mim mesmo e meus dentes já doíam de tanto aperta-los.

Zeus o que você esta fazendo? – e de repente o Zeus ficou igual a Fênix, mas o que aquelas beyblades tinham?

Conforme a luta se intensificava, a Lua ficava ferida assim como eu quando lutei com ele, meu desespero ficou a mil e quando tentei me aproximar, mas tive que me afastar, por que uma força empurrou a Lua e ela se arrasou pelo chão assim como eu alguns ex-colegas do SESI se aproximaram dela.

Pare essa luta, vai acabar no hospital – pedi com tom de súplica, mas Lua se pós de pé, a franja caia no rosto, estava meio ferida e suada e sua respiração estava muito irregular, depois sinal para que a deixassem.

Não foi culpa dele – Ela respondeu ofegante, tomou fôlego, engoliu seco e sua respiração voltou ao normal. Então ela se dirigiu triunfante para a cuia e olhou para Brooklyn com esperteza.

Vamos acabar com isso agora, essa luta durou mais do que já devia – Lua exclamou desafiadora.

É assim que se fala Lua, ZEUS ataque Mortal! – Brooklyn exclamou levando a mão para o lado.

Fênix ataque espada Triunfo! – Lua exclamou cerrando os punhos e dobrando os cotovelos, duas luzes uma negra e outra branca invadiram o ambiente e todos protegeram os rostos.

Depois que as luzes desapareceram vimos quem havia ganhado: LUA, A VAMPIRA DO GALAXY!

EEEEHHHH!!!! – todos gritaram, menos Larissa e Luciano que pareciam que não acreditaram na vitória.

Lua você foi dez – eu estava tão eufórico que a peguei no colo e ela gritou de susto.

KAI HIWATARI **me ponha no chão! **– Ela exclamou ainda com a voz medrosa.

Ora isso é seu prêmio – e a joguei no ar e ajeitei nos meus braços.

Se o prêmio é me matar de susto pode esquecer – Ela cerrou os dentes depois que falou isso.

Fique tranqüila eu sou seu amigo não vou deixá-la cair – falei com carinho e brincalhão.

Ta bom, Kai aceito o presente – e ela se encolheu nos meus braços e de repente uma garota de pele morena clara, cabelos ressecados ondulados, com cara de assanhada, óculos retangulares se aproximou e riu.

Olha só, Carol no maior love com o capitão dos BladeBlakers.

Gabs, somos amigos e eu não estou procurando namorado e se já sabe que perdi o BV, perdi sim e daí, não gostei do beijo – Ela respondeu com indiferença.

Não gosto de ser beijada pelo Paulo?Menina você ta com febre, todo mundo queria beijar ele e você conseguiu e disse que não gosto que papo é esse Carolina? – Gabs colocou as mãos na cintura indignada.

Olha eu não gostei, por que eu não gostava dele e pronto! – Carol já parecia nervosa.

Por um acaso, vocês não perceberam que tem um rapaz aqui? – interrompi, pois só de lembrar a cena eu já ficava irritado.

Nossa ele é ciumento – Gabs disse com uma voz surpresa e de os olhos arregalados.

EU não sou ciumento, só não gosto que sem metam a safados com ela – respondi sarcástico irritado.

Ela encolheu os ombros e se retirou e a Carol, colocou uma mão de um lado do meu rosto e do outro me deu um beijo grande e apertado.

Você é incrível, Kai – Carol disse meiga, pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, puxou e começou a enrolar.

Não entendo o por que querem tanto que você namore – falei indignado.

Ah!Eu não sou normal – Ela disse contente.

Ora ora se não é o senhor Iceberg – uma voz familiar chamou minha atenção e coloquei a Carol no chão e quando olho para o lado a pessoa a qual eu não queria ver até abril aparece em fevereiro.

Tyson? – indaguei desiludido.

Se você não vai até Tyson, Tyson vai até você – Ele disse irônico e brincalhão.

Puxa custava escrever? – Ray indagou meio ofendido.

E a lendo mais você estava em boa companhia não é Kai?Quem é a gata? – Tyson disse conquistador convencido e Carol ficou vermelha.

Ela pode ser gata, mas tu já tem dona Tyson – Hilary o pegou pela orelha e puxou.

Aí Hilary! – Tyson exclamou de dor.

Então essa é a famosa Lua?Muito prazer Kenny – Kenny se aproximou e esticou a mão.

Engenheiro Técnico, o Kai já falou de você – Carol apertou a mão de Kenny.

Fui de mansinho até Brooklyn e o peguei pela gola da camisa.

Por que os trouxe? – perguntei furioso.

Eu não tive escolha eles queriam saber onde você tava e eles fizeram chantagem e o que posso fazer são nossos amigos – Ele respondeu meio desatordoado.

Ora Kai não fique assim, amigos assim só se encontra mesmo no Japão – Carol disse simpática atrás de mim. – Alias já os conheço, melhor do que imaginam.

Como? – Max ficou curioso.

O Kai tem uma foto de vocês no quarto e então ele me deu a liberdade de descobrir como era a personalidade de vocês e descobri e então sei boa parte de vocês, além de qualidades, defeitos – Carol respondeu amiga.

E a lendo mais gostei de você Lua – Tyson colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela o que me deixou furioso e soltei Brooklyn.

Venham a festa ta começando – a anã veio até nós e nos chamou.

Festa?Mas de que? – Tyson ficou confuso.

Festa de vitória, aqui no Brasil fazemos festas de fraternização entre adversários, aqui ninguém fica guardando raiva um do outro tudo, vira festa e como vencedora serei a primeira a dançar, e para mostrar que tenho espírito esportivo – Ela virou-se para Brooklyn – Vem dançar comigo Brook?

Claro, alias já gostei de você desde o final da luta – Ele a abraçava por trás e isso me deixou furioso.

Os dois dançaram no meio de uma roda, depois o Brooklyn foi dançar com outra e eu fui dançar com ela e dançamos Lambada com Salsa com muita audácia e sensualidade como dois amantes, o que era uma atitude suspeita para os demais, mas não ligávamos para eles queríamos dançar, divertir-se, ficar com os corpos grudados um no outro.

Depois dessa festa, foram todos para o hotel e eu e Carol andamos pela cidade ao crepúsculo, a cidade era maravilhosa naquela hora, tão poética e romântica, ela agarrada ao meu braço, com um sorriso meigo e eu de mãos enfiadas no bolso e olhava para ela com ternura.

Chegamos na casa dela, a abracei dizendo que tinha sido muito excepcional na luta e na dança, e ela disse que nunca viu alguém que dançasse tão bem quanto eu e que não ligasse para o que os outros pensariam, depois dei lhe um beijo na face e fui embora, comi o jantar e quando entrei no quarto, peguei a minha foto com todos nós e pensei:

"_É agora que eu não tenho sossego_" pousei a foto de volta no criado mudo, coloquei uma calça cinza que uso pra dormir e tirei minha jaqueta e a camisa, e adormeci lembrando de nós dois andando a cavalo.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 23 de fevereiro, dia de aula, foi tranqüila e muitos vieram cumprimentar a Carol pela luta do dia anterior, algumas faziam roda atrás da gente querendo saber do Ray, do Max, do Tyson, bom ele perdeu um pouco a fama agora que esta namorando a Hilary e também queriam saber sobre o Brooklyn, outros rapazes convidavam a Carol para ajuda-los em alguma matéria ou para sair, mas ela recusava, sabia o que eles realmente queriam.

Na hora da saída estavam todos lá, menos Brooklyn, nos esperando, não sei por que!

Viemos aqui a convite da Carol já que ela gostou tanto de conversar com a gente – explicou Tyson animado.

Carol, Carol – uma voz infantil e eufórica a chamou e ela sorriu de alegria.

JÚLIA – Ela abre os braços e abraça forte a menina que batia um pouco acima da cintura dela. – Como esta a minha princesa hein? – Carol pergunta levantando Júlia no ar.

Muito bem, e esses são seus amiguinhos? – Júlia pergunta se referindo a mim e aos os outros.

Este é o Tyson – Carol apresenta os dois.

Muito prazer gracinha – disse Tyson sorridente.

A Hilary namorada dele.

Igual ao papai e a mamãe? – Júlia pergunta inocente.

Ou não Julinha eles são do tipo que ainda não podem ter filhos – Carol explicou vendo que Hilary ficou vermelha e Tyson também.

Ah ta!Então eles estão no estagio de romance? – Júlia pergunta, parecia a Carol falando.

Exatamente – Carol sorriu.

Apresentou Julia a todos quando chegou a minha vez Júlia arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensou, virou o rosto de um lado e depois disse:

Ele é aquele seu amigo de verdade que você disse que tem bom coração?

É Júlia.

Todos olhavam para nós três incrédulos, desde quando eu tinha bom coração, eu era uma verdadeira muralha de gelo, se bem que o Tyson e o Ray olhavam para mim pensativos.

Ta mais pra namorado! – Julia indagou levantando as sobrancelhas e com um ar de inocência sensível.

Ou Júlia – Carol disse tremula e ruborizada e eu também.

"_Crianças! Percebem tudo_" pensei enquanto andávamos.

Carol soltou Júlia e disse a Senhora Alba que iria passar o dia fora.

Você anda muito saidinha filha – Senhora Alba diz meio irritada e coloca Júlia dentro do carro.

Eu sei Vó, mas eu não falto ao trabalho ta e estou em boa companhia – Carol disse esperta e então todos nós fomos para a praça da Estação e ficamos conversando e todos começaram a conhecer, um lado do meu ser que só a Carol conhecia até ontem.

Bom, Galera – Carol olhou o relógio – Vou pro trabalho e o Kai mostra a cidade pra vocês se quiserem!Tchau gente – Ela me deu um beijo na minha face e um beijo de rosto em cada um.

Todos olharam pra mim meio desconfiados, mas não liguei, estava mais preocupado com o que podia acontecer com ela quando não estava perto de mim, eu tinha tantas dúvidas, mas tentava esquece-las se não essas dúvidas iam me atormentar.

Ta legal pessoal, vamos treinar um pouco, pois na quero perder a esportiva – Tyson sugeriu colocando-se em pé.

Muito bem, estou mesmo um pouco enferrujado – concordei me levantando. – E acho melhor você ir pegando fôlego Tyson por que durante esse tempo fiquei tramando estratégias de luta e de treino e com certeza, não vai ser mole – alertei virando o rosto para ele.

Nossa o Kai esta mesmo adiantado, mal consegui terminar um plano que fiz pra nós e é especifico para a realidade de luta daqui – Kenny ficou impressionado.

Terminamos hoje, mas eu só preciso pegar o disquete em casa e o local de treino fica alguns quarteirões de lá – falei virando o rosto para Kenny.

Liguei para Bob e ficamos esperando. Durante a espera tive a oportunidade de falar com Ray ele tinha andado meio diferente do Ray que eu conhecia, estava com um olhar triste e deprimido e não abriu o bico o dia todo.

O que aconteceu Ray? – perguntei com um tom amigo. – Tu estas abatido desde manhã!É a Mariah?

Ray virou os olhos indiferentes e com um bico insatisfeito, lembrava a mim num mau dia.

É – Ele respondeu seco e olhando para o chão.

Por favor Ray, deixe os mistérios comigo – brinquei e rimos um pouco.

Ray soltou ar pelas narinas, ficou hesitante por bastante tempo e disse que só falaria longe de todos. Bob chegou, fomos para minha casa e depois seguimos andando até o Deserto do Alemão, todos ficaram neutralizados quando falei que eu e a Carol é que fizemos os cálculos e teses, na hora do jantar todos jantaram em casa, então coloquei um filme de terror para os outros verem enquanto ia falar com Ray em particular na biblioteca.

Tua mãe era bonita mesmo e se parece com você – Ray disse logo depois que entrou na biblioteca.

É mesmo, eu e ela éramos muito ligados chorei muito quando ela morreu. Mas foi a ultima vez que derramei lágrimas – falei sério e pensativo. – Mas agora me diga o que aconteceu entre você e a Mariah para você ficar assim, melancólico e calado!

Ray desabou na cadeira e os olhos tinham um brilho de derrota, o qual eu nunca vi, parecia vulnerável e perdido e então sentei do outro lado da mesa e deixei que ele falasse, um silencio se instalou entre nós, mas fiquei imóvel até ele dizer:

Como as mulheres são cruéis Kai, elas passam pela nossa vida e depois fogem da gente deixando uma imensa ferida, nos tratam como cachorros – Ray parecia irado e triste.

O que ela fez?

Uma pausa, Ray mal respirava, mas deixou que a lágrima rolasse pelo rosto e disse sincero e magoado:

Ela aceitou o pedido de casamento do Lee.

Ou céus, mas por que Ray?

Ela ainda acha que gosto da Salima, mas depois de tudo, nunca mais pensei nela e agora ela me apronta uma coisa dessas, Kai me sinto traído, usado, um verdadeiro lixo cara – Ray respondeu desconsolado.

Pensei em como a Carol agiria naquela situação tão delicada, desilusões amorosas são difíceis de agüentar.

Você a ama Ray?

Amo Kai de todo o meu coração, mas depois do que ela disse, estou desolado – uma pausa, a Carol tinha me falado que a melhor maneira de se manter no controle é ficar calado – Ela me disse que já tinha me esquecido, que estava cansada de sofrer por minha causa, queria me ver longe dela, esquecer pelo menos que um dia eu existi e que o filho que ela esta esperando é do Lee e não meu.

Ela está grávida!

Sei que esse filho é meu, pois o Lee é estéril e nunca tocou um dedo na Mariah, mas acho que ela esta certa já a magoei demais – Ray abaixou a cabeça – To cansado de fazê-la sofrer Kai, brinquei demais com os sentimentos dela – Ray deixou-se levar pela mágoa e chorou.

Hein Ray, não fique assim rapaz, logo você a esquece e arranja outra – tentei.

Você está certo Kai, ainda tenho muita vida pela frente e do jeito que as mulheres caem aos meus pés acharei uma boa esposa – Ray animou-se e saiu agradecendo, mas mesmo assim fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha, e se não a esquecesse, e se Mariah voltasse a trás e ele estiver namorando outra, e se o Ray quiser ter o filho para ele aí tanto nó me deixava furioso e depois pensei na Carol ela poderia resolver essa situação facilmente.

Patrão a mãe da Senhorita Carolina está aí perguntando se a Carolina está – Eva entrou na biblioteca.

Ela ainda não chegou! – olhei no relógio – Mas são nove e quarenta ela já devia estar em casa – e então desci e fui falar com a Senhora Hencklein.

Falei que a Carol tinha ido trabalhar e que achei que ela já estivesse em casa, a Senhora Luciana disse que já tinha ligado para todos e que ninguém mais sabia dela, e eu fiquei desesperado, andamos todos iguais a loucos atrás dela e o tempo estava fechando iria cair um pé d'água esta noite e então paramos de procurar o que sei é que não consegui dormir essa noite.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 27 de fevereiro, a Carol foi dada como desaparecida e ainda estamos procurando, depois da escola eu e os outros ficávamos enfurnados na casa da Carol e sempre voltávamos sem ela do meu lado, até que hoje a tarde o cabo Samojin grande amigo da Carol e da família disse que havia encontrado uma testemunha que disse que a Carol tinha sido arrastada para dentro de um carro sem placa, um gol verde escuro, a testemunha disse tudo em detalhes o que me deixou mais desesperado ainda.

Disse que eles injetaram alguma coisa no braço dela, que alguns estavam meio drogados e bêbados, ela só não conseguiu agir por que apontaram uma arma para ela e que ela chorara pedindo que a soltassem, estavam todos de máscara, eram enormes e fortes e que tinham um brilho assustador no olhar. Pronto agora mesmo que minha pressão sobe e quer saber parei no hospital por causa disso.

Muitos peritos foram ao local onde a testemunha havia indicado, viram alguns pingos de sangue, marcas de pneu, fios de cabelo entre outras coisas, a Gabriela não parava de beber água e o Ray ficava do lado dela tentando também ficar mais calmo.

Quanto mais falavam do desaparecimento dela, mais eu me desesperava, até que eu ouvi um barulho no meu celular, peguei ele com as mãos trêmulas e vi que era o número dela e estava no viva voz:

"Há há e agora hein garota, como esta se sentindo?" – uma voz de homem dizia.

A Carol riu irônica e com um ar de repugnância.

"Me sentindo como uma mosca pisada e nojenta" – o cinismo na voz dela me impressionava e estavam gravando.

"Carol, por favor não provoca ah" – era Brooklyn e ele tinha levado um chute.

"Sua coragem é admirável" – outro homem apareceu.

"Aprenda comigo" – Carol continuava cínica. "Eis aqui na minha frente a depravação doentia masculina"

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

"Escuta garota acho melhor fechar a matraca" – Carol gargalhou alto e era uma gargalhada teatral maléfica.

"Cazuza era um rebelde sem causa, promiscuo e drogado igual a vocês só que ele tinha um senso ético, ele não forçava as pessoas a fazerem certas coisas que ele queria, mas olhando pra vocês vejo em como suas mulheres sofreram nas suas mãos, vocês são como ratos, parasitas que merecem ser desprezados" – Carol os enrolava com muita inteligência.

"E você quem pensa que é!" – outro homem falou furioso.

"**APENAS UMA GAROTA HUMILHADA E ESTRUPADA POR TRÊS HOMENS NOJENTOS!**" – Ela gritou de raiva, todos arregalaram os olhos, Gabriela chorou nos braços de Ray, a mãe dela nos braços do Senhor Paulo e eu quase jogo o meu celular pra longe. – "Vocês são doentes e retardados, não merecem uma prostituta se quer" – o vocábulo dela me assustou e a todos.

"Cala a boca" – gritou o homem e ouvi que batera nela o cabo Samojin percebeu que já não agüentava mais ouvir e disse que já bastava e então desliguei o finalmente pude respirar.

Eles estão em Santos e provavelmente em algum armazém no cais – disse o cabo apontando para o endereço.

Graças a Deus isso vai acabar – disse Luciana respirando fundo.

"_Desgraçados miseráveis_" pensei lembrando da gravação.

Esta noite o pesadelo foi de arrepiar, Carol gritando, Brooklyn e eu amarrados e sendo espancados, enquanto os outros batiam numa porta e gritavam dizendo que iam entrar.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 3 de março o plano estava feito, fomos todos a Santos e encontramos o armazém, os policiais cercaram tudo no mais absoluto silêncio, para que ninguém lá dentro suspeitasse, mas eu me aproximei e ouvi uma conversa entre Brooklyn e Carol ela rezava uma oração que a Senhora Alba tinha lhe ensinado e depois que ela terminou Brooklyn perguntou:

Acha mesmo que vão nos encontrar?

Foi a fé na Maria Virgem que me deu coragem pra dizer tudo aquilo e o que você achou?

Esplêndido!Foi realista até que demais, achei que coragem era para atores de filmes e que quando uma pessoa na vida real é seqüestrada ela fica calada o tempo todo.

Vai se impressionar com que pode acontecer no mundo real, a lendo mais hoje não se deve duvidar de nada – Carol se mexia muito.

E então que tal brincarmos de caça – o mesmo homem que bateu nela apareceu.

Não toque em mim, homem **desprezível **– Carol gritou furiosa.

Mas aí ouvi que ele se aproximou dela, e que ela se levantou, dali a dois minutos tiros e risos altos e pavorosos.

É igual a uma hiena fugindo do leão! – gritou um deles dando um tiro para o alto.

Caso não tenha notado meu instinto de sobrevivência é aguçado e o uso bem! – Carol exclamou assustada.

Dei o sinal pra que entrassem os policiais entraram atiraram e entramos, olhamos em volta, procurando o ultimo, que era líder, já havíamos libertado Brooklyn e os outros dois algemados, pois as pistolas eram daquelas que disparam choque elétrico, eu e Ray ficávamos em alerta a qualquer som. Quando do nada quando me separo do Ray, ele grita:

Aí meu Deus! – me viro e vejo o homem com o braço em volta do pescoço dela e com uma arma apontada para a cabeça, me escondo e faço sinal para que o Ray começasse enrolar o homem.

Não dê mais um passo rapaz que eu mato ela na sua frente – diz o homem respirando rápido.

Calma, vamos nos manter calmos – Ray disse meio nervoso, mas calmo.

Calma porra nenhuma, esta garota já me estresso mesmo – o homem disse com repugnância nervosa.

Ah ah, por favor, não faça isso seria um crime imperdoável, matar uma garota assim num armazém de carga isso é nojento e desleal – "_Boa Ray, continua_" pensei procurando alguma coisa para neutralizá-lo. – Que tal respeitar pelo menos a morte dela, ela tem pai, mãe, irmã, a família é poderosa e com certeza, vai se arrepender amargamente se fizer o que esta pensando em fazer.

Ninguém nunca me respeitou nem mesma aquela desgraçada da Bárbara! – exclamou o homem nervoso e a cada momento apertava Carol – Por que vou respeitar uma garotinha que se faz de tonta – o homem olhou para ela.

Sei que era um golpe sem honra, mais era preciso, e então dei lhe uma paulada na nuca, ele desmaiou, a Carol conseguiu se soltar, os policiais o prenderam e eu a peguei no colo, saímos com um bando de flashes de câmeras nos fotografando, chegamos perto da ambulância a coloquei na maca e segurei sua mão era como se tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas, uma felicidade invadiu meu coração.

Calma Kai eu to viva oh – Ela disse tentando me tranqüilizar, mas eu admito estava chorando pela primeira vez desde que minha mãe morreu e então me inclinei e a abracei. – Acho que eu estava precisando mesmo de um pouco de carinho, nove dias sem isso é um verdadeiro inferno – Ela me abraçou e também chorou estava feliz por estar viva e comigo, depois foram um por um vê-la.

Ainda dentro da ambulância eu, Gabriela, Senhora Luciana, Tyson e Ray estávamos lá conversando com ela, então sua mãe pegou sua mão, abraçou a filha uma cena que eu mal vejo e depois perguntou:

Precisa de alguma coisa Carol?

Sabe do que eu preciso! – Carol disse com sua voz brincalhona esperta – De uma boa cama, uma caixa enorme de dadinhos, meus amigos e minha família, por que nove dias foi demais, era só pão e água e olhe lá – Carol ficou com a expressão "o que eu preciso é de mimos".

Todos nós rimos, aí então depois do médico dar alta, fomos para o hotel onde estávamos hospedados, pedimos os pratos preferidos e mais os dadinhos (_é um doce de amendoim com leite condensado_), Carol comeu tudo com muito gosto, sabia que ela comera mal, pois estava mais leve e uma expressão pálida de fome.

Mais tarde Tyson, Hilary, Max, Daichi e Kenny foram para uma boate, Ray ficou conversando com a irmã dela e seus pais foram descansar, eu sei que não ia conseguir dormir antes de fazer ela rir e desabafar tudo o que tinha acontecido, se não quisesse tudo bem, só queria estar ao lado dela depois de tudo.

Quando entrei perguntei como se sentia e:

Melhor, impossível!Só estou uma pulga atrás da orelha – Carol coçou atrás do lombo da orelha.

Diga!

Por que tinha um monte de fotógrafos e repórteres na minha saída?

Ah!Aquilo!Bem... – cocei a nuca "_conto ou não conto_" refleti por dentro.

Kai não me enrola!Deixe que eu enrolo bandido – Carol disse indicou o dedão para si.

É por que a mídia ficou sabendo sobre o ocorrido, seus pais foram entrevistados hoje á tarde, quando saíram do hotel, eu também só que não abri a boca, mas todos abriram e daqui a duas semanas o Fantástico, vai te entrevistar – respondi meio sem jeito.

Oh! – Carol disse incrédula, mas pensou e viu que já que era amiga da gente com certeza a mídia ia acabar sabendo, mas estava preocupada pelo que poderia acontecer se mais alguém fora do Brasil soubesse da minha localização.

Pode ficar tranqüila, que eles pegaram a gravação do viva voz e você é a atração principal:Enfrentou três caras que te violentaram e que te deixaram passar fome e teve a idéia de ligar para mim, para descobrir onde você estava – respondi contente.

Ainda bem!Não suportaria a idéia de você acabar indo embora por causa disso – Carol cruzou os braços e olhou para os lençóis.

Nem eu de te deixar aqui, agora que a violência esta maior na cidade – falei sinceramente.

Ela sorriu e olhou para mim e nos abraçamos novamente e senti a mesma coisa quando ela tinha quebrado a perna da escada, senti que ela precisava de mim novamente, podia não parecer, mas ela estava frágil e precisando de carinho.

Kai pega o meu violão – Carol pediu depois que nos soltamos, o peguei, ela começou a tocar a música Eu sei que vou te amar.

Eu sei que vou te amar/ Em cada despida eu vou te amar/ E cada verso meu... será/ Para te... dizer... que eu sei que eu vou te amar/ Por toda a minha vida... – e ela foi cantando e depois que terminou aplaudi.

Obrigada!Acho que eu estava com saudade desse tonante – Carol agradeceu modesta.

Bom e com certeza com saudades de casa – falei amigo.

Estava, mas nada se compara á saudade que senti de você e dos outros – Carol fechou os olhos com força. – Parecia um pesadelo, a única coisa que me fez superar foi á fé em Maria e a esperança de alguém me encontrar – Carol disse com um tom de cansaço.

Fiquei comovido, ela tinha muita fé no coração além de amor, Carol sem dúvida era corajosa e especial, tinha uma boa cabeça, era meiga, amiga, sincera, franca delicada, aberta, curiosa e muito espirituosa, tinha um espírito livre e isso podia se ver nos olhos dela, que mesmo meio abalados, transpareciam alivio por ter conseguido a liberdade de volta.

Carol qual é sua idéia sobre a vida?

Bem Kai como te explicar – Carol coçou a nuca. – Para mim a vida é como um trem em movimento, o trem é a nossa vida que corre, no nosso vagão a nossos pais, irmãos, primos, tios, avós e amigos, nesse vagão acontece de tudo, algumas pessoas saem e não voltam, outras mudam de estação e outras ficam no nosso vagão, quando mudamos de estação pode ser encarada como morte ou recomeço de vida é assim que penso sobre a vida.

E o amor?

Carol sorriu, olhou para mim com um olhar materno, respirou fundo e depois respondeu:

Bem, o amor ele é livre, mas é intenso como ódio, ódio é um sentimento sujo e impuro incapaz de perdão, o amor é puro, livre e quem ama esta sempre a serviço do outro, sem reclamar, o amor faz com que sejamos bons, com ele brilhamos e fazemos coisas que, ás vezes, não faríamos, mas queríamos fazer, é nele que descobrimos quem somos na verdade, existem três formas de amar, Eros, Philos e Ágape, a paixão, amizade e vida.

Então Eros é amor que sentimos pelas pessoas as quais nos deixam ir além de tudo, Philos é o amor que sentimos pelos amigos e Ágape é o amor que sentimos pela vida? – deduzi.

Exatamente, você entendeu bem, por isso sou assim, conheço a mim mesma e sei ver nos olhos de uma pessoa quem ela é e, portanto me entendo com você e com os outros – Carol disse com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso largo.

Ficamos conversando e depois comecei a ler poesia para ela e ela dormiu no meu ombro, fiquei alguns minutos olhando para ela e depois sai e fui para meu quarto e finalmente depois de nove dias consegui dormir.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 4 de março voltamos para casa e depois da aula a levei para a fazenda para uma surpresa que tínhamos armado:

Surpresa! – todos gritaram quando entramos.

Oh meu Deus, vocês fizeram tudo isso pra mim? – Carol deixou o queixo cair.

Sim senhora – disse Bi animada.

A casa estava decorada de amarelo, verde, azul e branco todas as cores da bandeira do Brasil e só tinha musica brasileira.

Aposto que foi você que fez as seleções para as músicas – Carol se aproximou de mim com dois ponches nas mãos.

Foi!Sei o quanto você gosta do Brasil e então dei as sugestões e aí esta: Estilo a lá Brasil – respondi sorrindo.

Pegue – Carol me deu uma taça de ponche e bebi, depois a chamei para dançar e ela aceitou, dançamos dessa vez não foi nada extravagante, foi uma coisa romântica e suave e a Carol parecia se derreter aos meus braços, sei que eram sinais, mas eu posso estar enganado, se não estiver acho melhor esperar o momento certo para dizer o que sinto realmente por ela.

Depois da música um bolo de chocolate todo decorado de bandeira do Brasil, violões, notas de música, corações, livros, máscaras, flores e borboletas.

Antes de cortar tenho algumas palavrinhas a dizer – uma pausa – Agradecer a todos pela presença, agradecer pela incrível decoração, a comida, ou seja, pela maravilhosa festa, por que ninguém além dos meus pais me deu uma festa, assim entre amigos, por que na verdade, não tivesse amigos até conhecer vocês – Carol olhava para todos radiantes e Tyson ameaçava chorar e os restantes (incluindo a mim), estavam comovidos pelo desabafo – Eu nunca me esquecerei disso, por que amigos de verdade não se vão e sim ficam em nosso coração e em nossa memória!VIVA A VIDA E A AMIZADE – Carol berrou e todos a seguiram e o primeiro pedaço foi para mim.

Ao meu grande amigo que com sua coragem me salvou da morte – Carol disse para mim, mas todos ouviram e fizeram sons com a boca, mas não disseram nada, depois foi para Tyson e assim vai.

Depois de distribuir o bolo voltamos a dançar, era Rap e a Carol dançava muito bem, percebi que o Ray não estava e a Carol viu que a Bi também tinha sumido e me deu uma suspeita: Os dois estavam juntos. E não é que estavam, os encontramos se beijando com intimidade e Carol parecia meio aflita e com medo pela irmã e eu com medo pelo Ray ele ainda estava magoado por causa da Mariah.

Depois de ver a cena eu cedi um dos quartos da casa para a Carol conversar com a irmã e eu fui conversar com Ray.

Ray isso ta errado.

Por que errado ela é gente boa e você não disse que eu precisava esquecer a Mariah?

Esquecer é uma coisa, beijar a primeira que aparece é outra e você a conhece á nove dias – fiquei indignado.

A Gabriela me faz rir, me divirto a beça com ela, ela é menos complicada que a Mariah, agitada e interessante, posso acabar me apaixonando por ela Kai – Ray parecia furioso e perante sua resposta eu cruzei os braços e inclinei o rosto para frente e o encarei nos olhos.

Não, não pode – respondi sério – A Gabi não faz seu gênero.

Como assim?Ela é tão bacana.

Ela pode parecer boa á primeira vista, mas ela, ás vezes, é insuportável e com certeza briga muito, ela daria mais para esposa do Tala – o Tala com certeza adorava ver uma garota irritada ele era muito galanteador e sabia amansar uma fera como a Bi facilmente.

Tala?Nossa ele nem agüentaria cinco segundos com a Gabi e vou provar que posso gostar dela de verdade – Ray falou decidido e eu dei com os ombros.

Depois de alguns minutos vejo Tyson e Carol conversando isso me deixa furioso, admito que sou ciumento, mas não abertamente e a lendo mais ela e o Tyson até que se parecem um pouco no jeito de falar e de agir, mas de pensar eram extremamente diferentes isso contava pontos para mim, mas se tem uma coisa que acho estranho em mim ultimamente, não briguei com ele durante nove dias e até conversamos puxa evolui muito, esses três meses.

O que vocês estavam conversando? – perguntei para Carol quando ela se aproximou de mim.

Eu queria saber por que ele estava quase chorando quando eu falei que não tenho amigos de verdade, e aí ele se lembrou de vocês e se sentiu mal por ele ter amigos de verdade, pois ele tem tanta facilidade de se relacionar e eu que sou uma pessoa culta e sincera não tenho amigos de verdade como você – Carol tomou um gole de ponche. – Na verdade acho que Deus escolheu que fosse assim, acho que ele queria que eu conhecesse vocês e agora sei o que é amizade e ter uma família de amigos – Carol olhou para mim e eu bebia mais uma taça de ponche. – Só me pergunto quando o Tala vêem!

Eu quase me afoguei com o ponche: Tala no Brasil isso seria o fenômeno do ano.

Por que quer saber?

Ora vocês não são amigos?Ele devia te visitar, não acha?

Ela tava certa e acho que seria bom pro Tala, desde que brigara com o pai e com a irmã ele têm andando tão distante e deprimido, acho que umas férias no Brasil seriam ótimas pra ele.

Que tal assim. Peça para ele vir nas férias de inverno, em Julho, ele fica com a gente assim poderei conhecer todos – Carol sugeriu e concordei as férias de inverno são numa boa época.

A festa foi o dia inteiro, mas antes da festa acabar eu e a Carol saímos a cavalo pela fazenda e vimos uma colina, quando chegamos ao topo tinha uma bela vista da cidade e um pôr-do-sol maravilhoso, as nuvens amareladas, o sol pondo-se do outro lado da cidade, a brisa suave que levantava as folhas, as sombras das casas, a luz do sol iluminando o rosto dela que agora transparecia paz e alegria e se o mundo fosse assim como o rosto dela com certeza os relacionamentos entre as pessoas não seria o bicho de sete cabeças que são hoje, o Grayfe e a Lux estavam muito íntimos ultimamente e eles se aproximaram um do outro e eu a Carol também.

Ficamos os dois ruborizados, parecia que a Carol estremecia e eu ficava com o coração e o estômago aos pulos, nossos olhares se encontraram e olhos dela estavam brilhantes como a lua quando esta cheia e pelo que sei quando as pupilas dilatam significa afeto, carinho, amor, alegria, felicidade, desejo e assim vai e as minhas como estavam, Aí meu Deus!

Depois a deixei em casa e fui para a minha, depois do jantar, Bob me avisou que meu avô só voltaria em setembro. Que ótimo!O ano inteiro sem ele para me azucrinar, fui para a cama, fiz as lições e depois fui dormir.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 8 de março, final de semana, eu e a Carol saímos para cavalgar um pouco, depois comemos o café da manhã da quem preparou foi o Ray, a Carol elogiou muito a comida e os dois foram conversar a sós, a Carol se preocupava muito com a irmã.

Ela tem um instinto maternal bem interessante, pessoas sensíveis são ótimas pessoas, bom na minha opinião são, pois tem gente que não acha, mas a Carol não é sensível emotiva e é isso que faz dela especial, claro tem muito outros motivos.

Andei pela fazenda, era linda mesmo, até que Dranzer falou comigo na minha cabeça:

Devia se declarar logo.

Dranzer!Isso é assunto meu – disse a ela, claro, por pensamento.

E meu também, Kai você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém!Dê uma chance para ela – uma pequena pausa eu ia responder – E a você também.

E o que você sabe sobre amor Dranzer?

Ora a minha deusa não é Afrodite, então sei sobre isso – Dranzer respondeu indignada irônica.

Se soubesse já estaria casada! – respondi com raiva.

Há há há muito engraçado – Ela respondeu irritada.

De repente ouvimos um piar de águia e parecia que estava com problemas.

Não é possível! – indagou Dranzer incrédula.

Depois disso ouvimos um quebrar de vidro e junto um grito de pânico. Corri até o local e quando vejo um homem todo vestido de vestimentas pretas segurava Carol e Ray pendurado na beira da janela quebrada.

**RAY!** – gritei de susto.

Me solta! – Carol exclamou tentando se soltar.

Rápido!Se livre dele – o homem que segurava Carol ordenou a outro que começou a pisar na mão de Ray.

Lancei Dranzer contra ele e consegui salvar Ray, e ele conseguiu se recuperar e subir, mas ouvimos de novo o piar de águia e entrei lá dentro e o homem que segurava Carol estava na sala.

**Kai!Socorro!** – Carol gritou.

Onde está Fênix? – o homem que a segurava perguntou furioso.

Não digo, não entregarei nada a você – Carol respondeu irada.

Solte-a agora – fui pra cima dos dois e tirei Carol dos braços dele.

Carol se aproximou de Kenny e Hilary que eram protegidos por Ray, Max e Daichi enquanto eu e Tyson estávamos de frente com dois homens de vestimentas pretas.

Saia do meu caminho guardião de Afrodite! – exclamou ele.

Pode vir que eu não tenho medo.

É mesmo, eles são nossos amigos e não vamos deixar que façam mal a eles! – Tyson exclamou desafiador.

Os dois foram para cima da gente conseguimos desviar de alguns golpes, pois os dois eram ninjas, até que o homem que tinha agarrado a Carol enfiou uma adaga na minha perna e uma daquelas estrelas de aço passou pelas minhas costas me ferindo, Tyson se aproximou para me ajudar, os nossos adversários foram na direção dos outros e mais ninjas apareceram, todos tinham a figura de uma pantera assustadora na manga direita da blusa preta.

Err... Alguma idéia pessoal – Daichi falou nervoso.

Temos que fazer alguma coisa – Max indagou desorientado.

Não adianta guardiões, a Guardiã da Fênix da Luz é nossa – o homem que segurara a Carol pelo que deduzi era o líder deles, pois tinha um lenço vermelho amarrado no braço esquerdo e ele disse severo.

De repente a Carol tinha uma imagem de fênix sobre ela.

**Coração de Fênix!** – Carol bradou erguendo a mão com uma espada empunhada e sua voz soou triunfante como a de uma amazona.

E então a imagem da fênix voou sobre os ninjas que se protegeram e depois de um imenso clarão, eles desapareceram e eu não entendi nada e ao lado da Carol flutuava uma mulher com vestimentas medievais em tons de branco e azul marinho, com uma tiara de diamantes e um colar com um pingente do planeta Terra girando.

Era de cabelos prateados, olhos azuis claros, corpo de mulher de trinta anos, uma expressão serena e confortante, lábios delicados, era muito sensual e meiga, os cabelos presos numa trança enorme que estava sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Carol caiu fraca, mas a mulher a segurou e a levantou.

Puxa vida essa eu me superei não foi? – Carol se dirigia à mulher.

Eh!E devia não ter se esforçado tanto, poderia ter se machucado – a mulher disse maternal.

Ah, qual é Fênix?Vai me dizer que você também nunca quebrou regras – Carol disse brincalhona. – E alías tu me conheces e sabe que sempre vou além do que me pedem – Carol parecia muito á vontade.

Fênix?Mas quem é ela? – Tyson perguntou confuso.

É a minha irmã – Dranzer disse a mim.

O QUÊ? – exclamei incrédulo.

O que foi Kai? – Tyson parecia assustado.

Fênix!Acho que já esta na hora – Carol falou á mulher com um tom amigo.

A mulher parecia relutante, mas depois colocou uma espécie de pó na mão direita o assoprou na nossa direção e de repente duas faixas de fogo se enrolavam em volta de mim, outras duas faixas de vento cinza em volta de Tyson, duas faixas verdes em volta de Ray, duas faixas azuis em volta de Max e duas marrons em volta de Daichi.

Essas faixas nos fazem flutuar e depois nos cobrem o corpo todo, uma faixa amarela sai da minha beyblade, vai pra cima e tira todo aquele fogo que não queimava de cima de mim e essa "fusão" toma a forma de águia e desfaz quando pousa no chão e uma mulher ruiva, alta, corpo provocante, parecia uma garota de vinte anos, cabelos soltos até pra baixo do quadril, um vestido medieval vermelho com detalhes em ouro, um olho era dourado e o outro vermelho, sua aparência era de uma garota enérgica e briguenta.

Na frente de Tyson aparece um rapaz radiante, alto, cabelos prateados, um olho cinza outro prata, roupas medievais cinzas, musculatura definida e parecia um daqueles rapazes conquistadores, usava uma coroa de prata na cabeça.Na frente Ray, um homem de cabelo moreno, de olho verde claro, alto, tinha a aparência madura, a musculatura forte e rígida, o rosto quadrado e uma coroa de ouro. Na frente de Max um rapaz de cabelo azul claro, olhos azuis cobalto, tinha a aparência de um rapaz de dezoito anos, roupas medievais azuis marinhas e uma coroa de prata com safiras.

E na frente de Daichi um menino de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanhos, roupas medievais marrons, parecia um menino de oito anos e era cinco centímetros mais alto que Daichi.

Puxa vida, Daniel, não me faça mais comer antes de sair – o rapaz que estava na frente de Tyson cambaleou para o lado e pós na mão na cabeça.

FELÍCIA! – a garota que estava na minha frente foi pra cima da mulher que estava ao lado de Carol e ela sorriu quando viu que a mulher abraçou a garota e a voz da garota era da... DRANZER!

Mas espera um pouco o que diabos esta havendo aqui? – retruquei incrédulo e em voz alta.

Ora Kai não percebeu?As nossas feras bit são irmãs e a Daniele é a Dranzer – Carol agarrou meu braço com delicadeza e com um sorriso afetuoso.

O quê?Quer dizer que o nome verdadeiro da Dranzer é Daniele?

E que o nome verdadeiro do Dragoon é Danilo e o do Drigger é Diego e que o do Draciel é Daniel e que o nome verdadeiro do Stranta Dragoon é Denis é isso mesmo – Carol sorriu natural.

Só não tive um desmaio por que o Tyson foi na frente, então a Dranzer era irmã da Fênix e todas as nossas feras bit falavam e pensavam?Aí meu Deus!

Depois que o Tyson se recuperou Fênix, digo, Felícia nos explicou que as feras bit são humanos que podiam se transformar em animais, mas que um dia os humanos "normais" os aprisionaram nas beyblades e os condenaram a nunca mais falar ou pensar, mas mesmo presos eles sentiam e falavam, mas que sempre gostaram de lutar um contra o outros e que ela foi a única que a condenação não surtiu efeito, e que ela e Carol eram muito ligadas e a Carol não lutava se Felícia não quisesse e explicou o por que reagira daquela forma na luta contra o Brooklyn, Zeus era uma fera das trevas e os dois se detestam.

Ela disse também que era casada com Diego(Drigger), que era irmã mais velha de Daniele(Dranzer), era a melhor amiga de Danilo(Dragoon), que Denis(Stranta Dragoon) era o irmão mais novo do Danilo e que Daniele e Danilo não se suportam, bom não é só eu e o Tyson não nos damos bem, as nossas feras também não tem santos batidos.

No começo essa idéia de agora a Dranzer sair para onde bem entendesse me deixava meio desconfiado, mas depois de conversar com a Carol e com os outros até que não é má idéia, agora eu teria uma companhia a mais e a Dranzer me conhece como a palma da mão.

E agora que estamos livres da condenação vocês podem ficar mais fortes, pois estamos na nossa forma mais poderosa – Danilo disse contente. – E eu estou mais feliz, pois agora posso brigar com a Daniele mais vezes – Ele com todos os dentes.

Ah vê se não me tira a paciência! – exclamou Daniele irritada.

Esses dois são uma coisa – disse Felícia com cansaço na voz.

Depois conversei com a Carol sobre o assunto ela me disse que ela e Felícia tinham um bom relacionamento, que ela adorava as histórias que Felícia contava de seu tempo, que Felícia a ajudou a ser corajosa e espontânea, a ser Ela como ela define. Ainda bem que Felícia é assim se não a Carol não seria a pessoa maravilhosa que era.

Nos divertimos muito com eles e lembrar de certas lutas até que foi engraçado, estávamos em volta da fogueira e depois pedi para a Carol tocar violão ela até brincou um pouco e depois pegou o violão e tocou a musica Pensando em Nós da Luka era uma linda música e eu escutei com atenção e admiração.

Depois de todos terem ido eu levei a Carol na casa dela:

Valeu pela aventura de hoje – Carol disse risonha.

Ah Ah!Você nem sabe a metade das coisas que fizemos, isso só foi fichinha perto de certas coisas que fizemos – falei sorrindo, depois me aproximei e dei um beijo no rosto da Carol ela estava com a respiração serena.

Boa noite – falei carinhoso.

Boa noite – Carol disse serena e romântica.

Ela entrou e sai logo depois.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 27 de março, aniversario da Gabi e eu propus uma festa entre nós, foi muito divertido, dançamos, corremos, rimos. O melhor de tudo foi ver a Carol, com aquela maquilagem lindíssima no rosto, uma tiara de princesa no cabelo, um vestido longo um pouco acima dos calcanhares, sandália de salto alto, um colar com pingente "C", brinco de coração prateados e um anel no dedo anelar. Sem ela perceber fiquei admirando-a, depois de cantar parabéns eu e a Carol ficamos a sós, conversamos de coisas banais, escola, amigos, acontecimentos em nossas vidas e eu raramente falo do meu pai, mas eu tinha que falar com ela sobre ele e ela viu isso:

E o seu pai Kai?Ele também se foi ou... – para Carol era difícil falar a palavra abandonar, ainda mais comigo do lado.

Me abandonou com meu avô?É foi isso que aconteceu – a comida estava começando a me fazer mal.

Está magoado ainda!Depois de seis anos – Ela disse compreensiva.

Por isso gosto de falar do meu passado com ela, não tenho medo de me expressar e de dizer o que sinto, ela sempre compreende.

Estou!Há seis anos carrego essa mágoa, ele nunca tentou falar comigo depois que partiu, nem um telegrama se quer – falei com a voz raivosa e chorosa.

Calma Kai, vem cá – Ela estendeu os braços e eu pousei a cabeça sobre seu colo.

Ela afagou meus cabelos e depois nos deitamos no sofá, ela afagava meus cabelos, beijava minha cabeça, acariciava meu rosto e eu depois de ficar mais calmo e feliz, peguei sua mão, a beijei e depois a aproximei do rosto e depois ela me abraçou e eu também, nós dois abraçados como dois namorados, como era bom sentir o calor suave e confortante de seu corpo, a pele delicada e perfumada, sua mão macia e lisa sobre o ombro, as pernas torneadas enroscadas as minhas, tudo nela era bom, o corpo, o temperamento, a personalidade, os dons, a voz e seu estilo de vida tão simples e quente.

A Carol começou a ronronar como uma gata russa e quando ela ronrona é por que também estava gostando do chamego como dizem aqui no Brasil.

Na hora da entrega dos presentes foi muito bom, a Gabi sorria muito e ria com sua risada cheia de personalidade e meio rouca, o contrario da risada da Carol, espontânea e suave e quando ela ri nervosa parece uma risada entre os dentes. Tyson deu a Gabi uma bola de vôlei, Hilary um frasco de perfume, Max porta retrato preto e amarelo ouro, Daichi uma caixa de bombons, Kenny um jogo de computador que ela queria muito, Ray um buquê de rosas brancas e uma pulseira de prata, Carol um par de brincos de coração com bilhete todo decorado de bolas de vôlei e raios pretos e eu uma caixa de bombons da Cacau Show e uma gargantilha com a letra "G".

Todos estavam conversando quando notei que a Carol estava meio distante e como eu sei que ela estava acostumada a também ser presenteada no dia do aniversario da irmã eu a chamei e fomos para o estábulo e tirei uma pequena caixa de veludo do bolso.

O que está escondendo Kai? – me virei para ela e sorri.

Presente de amigo – respondi sorridente e mostrei a caixa e ela sorriu surpresa.

Kai... não precisava – Ela pegou a caixa com cuidado.

"_Sempre delicada_" pensei, ela abriu a caixa e sorriu deslumbrada.

Kai é lindo! – e ela retirou o broche de rosa banhado a ouro.

Permite – peguei o broche e depois com sua permissão coloquei, mesmo que fosse um leve contato com o seio dela era quase uma tortura, um desejo de tomá-la nos braços, beijar seus deliciosos lábios e despi lá era gritante, mas me controlei.

Vamos cavalgar? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

E fomos cavalgar um pouco o tempo estava ótimo era um dia de sol, vento fresco, andorinhas de barriga branca pairavam no ar, alguns gaviões voavam alto, alguns lagartos de porte pequeno passavam por nós, chegou uma hora em que passou um lagarto de grande porte e assustou Lux ela empinou, a Carol tentou acalmar Lux, mas antes que eu tomasse conta da situação a Carol caiu e Lux parou, desmontei Grayfe e fui ao seu socorro.

Kai... – sua voz estava dolorida e ela parecia tonta.

Calma vai ficar tudo bem – quando peguei sua nuca e tinha sangue quase entrei em pânico.

Peguei meu lenço e o pus no ferimento, ela tinha batido a cabeça e quando fechou os olhos, quase tive um colapso nervoso, a coloquei em Grayfe e fomos para a fazenda, socorremos a Carol e gritei com todos e depois me desculpei eu estava desesperado.

Quando a Carol se recuperou, quase deitei sobre ela de tanto alivio, não me perdoaria se ela ficasse tetraplégica, conversamos e isso me deixou mais calmo.

Depois eu e Ray ainda estávamos na fazenda e a Carol já tinha ido embora e estávamos tomando uma bela xícara de milk skake que a Carol me ensinou e ainda Ray estava muito pensativo, alguma coisa entre ele e a Gabriela aconteceu!

Ray! – exclamei e ele assustou. – Calma sou eu.

Kai, oh Deus o que foi que eu fiz – Ele parecia se lamentar.

O que houve? – perguntei aterrorizado.

Eu e a Gabi... nós... – Ray disse aflito.

Vocês não transaram ou sim? – era quase uma afirmação que me deixou apavorado e ele afirmou com a cabeça. – **Tu fico MALUCO?!**A Carol e o pai dela te matam se...

Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu e ela nos protegemos, mas me sinto mal por isso – Ray me interrompeu melancólico.

Sei por quê!Ainda gosta da Mariah – eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

E eu conversei com a Carol, mas achei estranho ela me pedir o telefone e localidade da minha aldeia – Ray disse confuso.

Bom, pelo menos a Carol aprova, se não ela abriria o bico – fiquei mais tranqüilo agora que a Carol já tinha tomado as rédeas da situação.

Por um instante eu achei que ela ia me estrangular – Ray disse irônico

A Carol, ás vezes, é radical, mas é uma boa pessoa, além de ser muito habilidosa – respondi sereno tentando amenizar a situação.

Percebi uma coisa em especial entre vocês dois – Ray disse fazendo insinuação.

Ta na minha cara não é? – perguntei meio sem jeito e depois me sentei na poltrona e olhei pro chão.

Ta na sua cara, nos seus olhos, nas suas ações e nos seus treinos é obvio que você está apaixonado por ela e você se apaixonou pela pessoa certa Cara – Ray concordou sorrindo.

Ray eu nunca amei ninguém como eu a amo, só espero que ela se apaixone por mim do mesmo jeito que eu – Eu sabia que soou desesperado.

Faça um plano de conquista mortal – Ray disse galante.

Quê?

Sabe como eu consegui fazer a Mariah dormir comigo?Fiz um plano para eu me declarar pra ela e aí ela se rendeu e fizemos amor no mesmo dia em que me declarei, mas saiu errado – Ray terminou a frase, melancólico.

Pensei no meu plano de conquista e depois de cinco segundos tudo estava perfeitamente planejado.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 5 de maio minha primeira fase do plano era levar a Carol para a maior cidade econômica do país, ou seja, São Paulo!Foi difícil convencer o pai dela, mas já que ele confia em mim ele permitiu que a Carol fosse comigo e os outros para São Paulo e nos hospedamos no hotel mais luxuoso da cidade. Um passeio na bienal do livro, bienal da arte, Parque Ibirapuera, Zoológico, Teatro Municipal assistimos a três peças de Fernanda Montenegro, Sergio Malheiros, Lima Duarte, Mariana Ximenes e Carol Castro, meu Deus!A Carol fez mil fotos, mil elogios, conversou com eles foi uma verdadeira festa, mas também ela merece.

Dois jantares bem românticos um com Ana Carolina e outro com Luisa Possi, tudo a meu pedido, nos jantares foram ostras, uma feijoada, mousse de chocolate, pavê de vinho, champanhe de 1992, tudo só para nos dois.

Passeios também em shoppings e cada roupa que a Carol escolhia ela ficava mais encantadora, aí Deus e no dia em que ela foi escolher o biquíni parecia uma miragem e acho que ela percebeu quando eu olhei pra ela, pois ela ficou vermelha e voltou para o trocador.

Na piscina eu a peguei nos braços e me joguei na piscina com ela foi muito engraçado!E ver os lábios dela molhados era uma tentação!

Mas o que foi estranho foi que eu vi na agenda dela: 1 de julho, Aeroporto de Congonhas. Algum parente dela iria vir para o Brasil?

Fomos na 25 de março, Mercado Municipal, nossa nunca fiquei tão cansado, mas valeu a pena, por tudo!

Caro Diário hoje é dia 10 de maio, a nossa escola vai fazer uma apresentação de dança de salão e eu me inscrevi só pra fazer par com a Carol, hoje o professor nos ensinou os passos e a Carol estava vermelha como morango.

Muito bem meu jovem, agora a senhorita pode erguer a perna e ele segura seu joelho – o professor disse e a Carol olhou para ele aterrorizada.

A Carol obedeceu e delicadamente, com um toque de coragem acariciei a junta e a coxa dela e ela se arrepiou com essa carícia, mas continuamos a fazer os passos, aprendemos espanhola, tango, merengue, latina entre outras, minha favorita foi espanhola, pois é a que tem mais glamour, e é essa que deixa a Carol mais tentadora e charmosa.

Depois da lição a Carol tocou meu braço.

O que foi Carol?

Kai... – Ela fechou os olhos, começou a tremer e a cambalear, até cair em meus braços e o professor de dança também chegou perto dela.

Isto é normal!No primeiro dia várias mulheres ficam tontas com os rodopios e tudo mais – comentou o professor segurando o braço dela para ela poder se levantar.

Não é só isso Senhor!Eu não tomei meu café da manhã hoje agora estou morta de fome – Carol disse meio envergonhada.

Venha deixa que eu pago o lanche e eu te carrego até lá – ofereci meus cuidados.

Kai eu aceito o lanche mais isso já é... – não deu tempo dela terminar, pois já tinha a pego nos braços.

Você é muito educado meu jovem – o professor me elogiou.

EDUCADO?É UM ATREVIDO ISSO SIM! – Carol retrucou irônica.

Oh oh oh!Você é mesmo um cisne selvagem – disse o professor rindo.

Chegamos na cantina e a Carol devorou tudo como se fosse o Tyson, tive vontade de rir, mas me contive. Depois todos começaram a falar olha o casal Hiwatari só por que eu havia carregado ela nos braços e nos dois começamos a rir.

Ainda estou na primeira fase do plano, mas no dia da apresentação vai ser a segunda parte, ai ai ai!

Caro Diário hoje é dia 20 de maio: DIA DA APRESENTAÇÃO e eu sabia que a Carol ficaria atraente **MESMO** com a roupa de espanhola, ai DEUS!Que mulher era aquela que dançou comigo.

Ela estava com um perfume provocante, a pele macia, os lábios vermelhos, um belo lápis envolta dos olhos, a pele levemente branca com pó de arroz, um belo colar agarrado ao pescoço com um rubi no meio, o vestido preto e vermelho, duas flores no cabelo, mostrando o rosto, o restante do cabelo com cachos, os sapatos de salto alto, saltos princesa como a Eva me disse. E eu pra piorar a situação estava com uma jaqueta de toureiro preta, sem camisa por baixo e uma calça social preta, mas a Carol incorporou bem a sua personagem, mas ela não sabia que aquele não era o meu personagem, mas era EU, aquele que lhe tocava nas coxas, no pescoço, no seio, no colo e no rosto.

Duro era agüentar ela me tocar no tórax e subir até o pescoço, tocar na minha coxa, na coxa foi difícil, mas como eu tenho um autocontrole aguçado fui fiel ao meu plano e eu para me certificar de que deu certo tentei ouvir a conversa das garotas e...

E então maninha como se sente? – era Gabi que tinha ido até lá.

Realizada – Carol respondeu mal contendo a emoção.

Pela apresentação, ou tocar nas partes mais apetitosas de um HOMEM? – Gabi estava insinuando.

BI! – Carol exclamou envergonhada.

Vai me diz, gosto?

_Silêncio_.Que tortura! Depois ouvi, ela sentar se na cadeira.

Que sabe?Eu não sabia que estava tão apaixonada pelo Kai como descobri hoje – Carol disse melodramática.

"_Por que o dia dos namorados tem que demorar tanto pra chegar_"pensei furioso, por que o plano termina no dia 12 de junho dia dos namorados "_Por que não adiantei a data_" bati na minha cabeça de raiva.

É quase uma tortura, ter que esconder até junho, ainda mais depois de hoje – Carol soltou um longo suspiro – Bi cada toque me fazia entrar em chamas, eu estava sendo queimada viva.

Puxa, ainda bem que eu não sou mais virgem – Gabi disse aliviada.

E pelo que aconteceu hoje acho que não passo da primeira semana – Carol disse suspirando de novo.

"_Pra que a pressa minha Linda_" pensei satisfeito e depois liguei para Bob para vir me buscar, mas antes de entrar no carro a Carol veio se despedir com um beijo no rosto.

Até a amanhã Linda – e dei-lhe um beijo perto dos lábios, ou seja, um beijo na trave.

Linda? – Carol parecia confusa.

Posso te chamar assim não posso?

Carol olhou para mim com uma expressão de desconfiança, mas depois:

Pode, mas desde que eu possa te chamar de Meninão – Carol deu sua condição e eu aceitei.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 11 de JUNHO, graças a Deus!A primeira fase da parte três do meu plano chegou, por Deus!Demoro!Mas chego, a aaaahhhhh, bom pra começa, não olhei para a Carol na escola, agi como se nunca a conhecesse, podia doer, mas eu tinha que fazer isso, brigar com ela seria a isca pra deixar ela furiosa e depois BOMBA me declaro pra ela, meu Deus!Como fui grosso com ela e o Ray estava colaborando, dizendo que eu sempre fui assim, que qualquer garota que se aproximava de mim eu a tratava desse jeito, o duro foi na hora em que de noite antes dela ir pra casa ela me perguntou por que eu estava agindo daquela maneira, primeiro dei uma gargalhada de sarcasmo e respondi:

Por que você foi uma novidade interessante, mas que eu CANSEI de você – em reação ela me deu um tapa na cara, depois começou a fazer bagunça na casa, derrubou folhas, copos, vasos. Na biblioteca derrubou as estantes, quebrou o vidro da sala e depois deu outro tapa na minha cara e disse com muita clareza e arrogância.

POIS PRA MIM KAI **ACABO**, A SUA NOVIDADE **ACABO**, ASSIM COMO A **DOCE E DE CORAÇÃO PURO CAROLINA – **Ela fez uma pausa e depois de recuperar o fôlego. – AGORA ME CHAME DE **LUA A FRIA E SOLITÁRIA VAMPIRA** – era como se ela estivesse falando com aquele homem que a seqüestrou e a violentou.

Ela saiu, foi ao estábulo, pegou Lux e saiu galopando mata á dentro.

Eu exagerei – falei melancólico e desolado.

Voltei pra casa, pus a fita da entrevista dela no Fantástico ela estava radiante e feliz com um vestido lindo, branco com flores azuis, os cabelos caindo por cima das alças co vestido, duas pulseiras e uma sandália prateada.

"Bom Carolina de onde você arranjou tanto força pra enfrentar os seqüestradores que ainda por lhe violentaram?" era a Gloria Maria ela era excelente.

"De três formas: De mim, de Deus e a ultima só falo no final".

"Me explique como é ser alvo de uma situação como essa?"

"Antes do ocorrido, eu pensava 'Nossa que horror de experiência', mas conforme eu ia vendo as pessoas ficando cada dia, mais assustadas eu fui arranjando força para superar isso e agora como vê eu consegui ah ah"

"De espectadora a vitima" "Carolina quais são seus maiores gostos?"

"Chocolate, livros, meus amigos e minha família, ah ah ah"

"Ah ah ah, da pra ver como você tem uma qualidade de vida excelente"

"Não posso negar que tenho uma família maravilhosa, meus pais e eu temos um papo muito aberto e eu sempre quis saber das coisas e então sei bastante sobre determinados assuntos"

Depois a Carol começou a falar sobre seus ideais, sonhos, acontecimentos da vida, da irmã, da Julia a priminha dela, do relacionamento dela com Tyson, do orgulho de ser brasileira, livros e pensamentos que ela tem.

"Agora vamos à parte em que daremos o veredicto. O que todo mundo quer saber!Você tem namorado ou ficante?"

"Antes de mais nada, da pra cortar essa parte da entrevista e fazer uma copia para eu levar essa pra casa"

Depois de alguns segundos a entrevista foi retomada.

"Esse era o terceiro fator lá no começo da entrevista Glória. Amor, foi a terceira e força mais poderosa que tive naquele momento, sabe eu... – Ela começou a cutucar as unhas – Não sou de ficar e sim de me apaixonar"

"E quem é o felizardo?"

"Meu grande e verdadeiro amigo: Kai Hiwatari depois de conhecer ele como ele é me apaixonei por ele, minha mãe pode dizer que eu estou louca, que eu estou confundindo as coisas, mas não – Pausa. – Eu sei o que eu sinto por ele é Amor Paixão, eu o amo e sei que nunca vou deixar de amar. Gloria – Ela suspirou – Posso ser jovem e inexperiente, mas eu me conheço e o conheço e sabe um dia quando eu quebrei a perna e fiquei a tarde na casa dele que fica ao lado da minha, e eu tenho o dom de ver a alma as pessoas através dos olhos e quando eu olhei pra ele eu vi..."

"_Diz_" implorei.

"Vi que ele me amava e ainda vejo isso nele"

A entrevista acabou, Oh Deus!Então era isso que ela tinha visto nos meus olhos aquele dia?Como não percebi isso antes?

Fui até a janela e vi que ela tinha chegado e ela estava chorando. Tudo menos isso!Fazer a Carol sofrer é horrível, a magoei demais, mas eu ainda tenho uma última esperança: Amanhã será o grande dia!

Caro Diário hoje é dia 12 de junho: Dia dos Namorados, estávamos liberados de usar uniforme e eu estava com minha roupa habitual, eu tinha pedido para liberar a sala de Geografia pra mim e pra Carol, deixei o rádio ligado com músicas da Ana Carolina, Luka e Ivete Sangalo, todas românticas, ninguém na sala, pois a meu pedido nossos colegas teriam aula no pátio, eu me sentei em cima da mesa e fiquei esperando, até ela entrar, usava uma blusa jeans azul de alças presas ao pescoço, bota preta, calça jeans, pulseiras e brincos de argola de ouro.

Queria falar comigo? – Carol indagou indiferente.

Sim – Eu estava tão abalado pela situação que mal conseguia falar.

Antes de começar toma o seu broche – Ela colocou o broche em cima da mesa.

Por favor fique com ele – pedi triste.

Não.

Não fale assim Linda doe demais – peguei sua mão delicadamente.

Se doe?Não estou dando a mínima – Ela tirou a mão. – Acabou Kai.

Não diga isso Linda, como pode acabar se não começou – me levantei da mesa e peguei sua mão de novo.

"Eu tento te esquecer/E te deixar pra lá/Mas não consigo não da/" Wanessa Camargo Não Resisto a nós dois na hora certa.

Por favor Linda fique comigo – a puxei para mim e ficamos cara a cara.

Pare de me chamar assim – ela disse triste.

Não me peça o impossível – a coloquei contra a parede deixei os olhos semiabertos. – Naquela noite da apresentação não era o Alexandre que te tocava com paixão, era eu o Kai que você amava e sei que ainda ama.

"Mas é só te ver/Pra enlouquecer /Faço tudo o você quer/Vou arrepender depois, mas não resisto a nós dois"

Ela começou a subir as mãos até meu pescoço e me puxou para si e finalmente o veredicto BEIJO DE AMOR ai Deus obrigado!

Senti me nas nuvens, mas queria mais do que aqueles centímetros de pele e a Carol também, ela me beijava com paixão intensa e pura, a blusa dela era de abotoar e comecei a desabotoar e ela tirou minha jaqueta, a jogou no chão e eu tirei a minha camisa e ela tirou a blusa dela. Foi uma explosão de paixão assim como a música. Deus que loucura foi essa!

Mas sentir seus seios no peito, aí!Nunca pensei que amar era tão bom!Bom, não fizemos "aquilo" entende, ia ser uma profunda falta de respeito á escola e também a nós dois. E o que os pais dela iam pensar de mim?E o que iriam pensar dela?Não!Submetê-la a chacota era demais. Eu não sou um animal, muito menos a Carol.

Mas depois que paramos, ela pos minha blusa e eu não vi nada. Juro pela minha morte!O que eu vi foi ás costas dela delicadas e lânguidas HUUUUMMMM!!!!!!

Nos deitamos no chão e ela me abraçou, pousando a cabeça no meu peito e eu com uma mão na nuca e outra abraçando ela pela cintura. Nessa hora começou a tocar: Somente Eu e Você da Ivete Sangalo.

"Se a culpa é da Lua/Eu te perceber /A culpa foi sua /Me fez querer você".

"_Ela é boa mesmo_" pensei ajeitando a cabeça e olhando pro teto.

Me desculpe – virei o rosto para ela.

Já passo!É passado, mas aquilo que você me disse da apresentação era... – Ela estava ruborizada.

Verdade?Sim, o Alexandre, não lhe tocaria do mesmo jeito que eu te tocaria – sorri sereno e romântico.

Oh Deus!Por isso eu quase fui queimada viva – Carol disse brincalhona. – Você é um Meninão mesmo!

Ora se eu não fosse esse Meninão, você não faria o que fez hoje agora pouco – tirei o braço da nuca e coloquei em seu rosto de menina linda.

Ela se encolheu mais em meus braços, sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Eu te amo – Carol disse com a voz suave.

Eu a amo-lhe.

Bela resposta – Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou para mim com uma expressão meiga e romântica.

Ainda com a mão em seu rosto, o desenhei, enquanto desenhava seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e quando parei na boca, deslizei a mão pela bochecha e a puxei para mim e nos beijamos de novo, dessa vez com mais ternura e carinho, era mais gostoso sentir as mãos macias e lisas dela dançando pelas minhas costas, ombros, peito, nuca e cabelo.

Depois de dizer declarações, fazer carinhos e dançar. Colocamos as roupas, um de costas para o outro, ela ajeitou a roupa e eu o cabelo ela havia me descabelado mesmo!E desamassar a roupa, depois saímos da sala e fomos assistir ao restante da aula. Claro a Carol ficou com o broche!

Depois da aula, fomos curtir o dia dos namorados, fomos á sorveteria, andamos pela cidade e eu... É claro!Dei a ela duas rosas uma vermelha e outra cor de rosa: Paixão e Amor. É isso que eu sinto por ela.E pra completar?Um belo jantar romântico á dois, com direito a música, vinho tinto, rosas, chocolate e... Comida afrodisíaca!Tudo do bom e do melhor!

A Carol chegou em casa, estava usando um vestido muito elegante azul e branco, uma flor no cabelo, o cabelo com alguns cachos que lhe davam o ar de garota vaidosa, sandálias de prata com salto, um batom da cor dos lábios, perfume de rosas vermelhas, cravo, sakura, lótus e chocolate, e luvas de seda da cor do vestido na altura do cotovelo.

Linda você está... Magnífica! – falei sem fôlego e soltando um suspiro longo, ela sorriu e agradeceu.

Eu pra falar a verdade, estava de terno sem gravata, acessório que eu detesto!E sem o lenço, o paletó aberto, a manga da camisa branca aparecendo por debaixo da manga preta do paletó e a camisa branca meio aberta.

E você está... Perfeito – nesse caso ela exagero, mas gostei.

Comemos, dançamos, conversamos, fizemos tudo o que tínhamos direito e É claro!Nos beijamos, muito, muito, mas muito mesmo.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 1 de julho:Mês de Férias, hoje eu não vi a Carol, estamos namorando firme agora. É tão bom ser namorado dela!Ela é cheia de carinhos, tem uma cabeça ótima, ética, não é daquelas garotas que fica ligando o tempo todo pra você, na verdade sou eu que ligo pra ela hehehe!Vamos juntos as festas da cidade. Claro os outros também, mas a gente sempre arranja um jeito de sair de perto e namorar um pouco, já até perdi a conta de quantas garotas já ficaram chateando ela por que é minha namorada e os rapazes ficam a paquerando, mas ela sempre da um fora ou eu tiro ela de perto dos rapazes. O Paulão outro dia foi procurá-la na casa dela e eu estava lá:

"Hencklein, quero falar com você – Paulão disse nervoso".

"Não da agora Paulo, estou com meu namorado aqui em casa e como você sabe eu sou uma anfitriã distinta – Carol respondeu calma".

"Dane-se a etiqueta!Só saio daqui quando ele te deixar – Paulão a agarrou e eu sai de dentro da casa dela".

"PAULO VICTOR LOPES, deixe me em paz – Carol disse aterrorizada".

"Solte a agora! – exclamei nervoso".

"Não solto, ela é **MINHA **– Paulão olhou para mim furioso".

"Um homem de verdade sabe que uma mulher não é dele – respondi ficando raivoso".

"Me aproximei dele e os separei, Paulão tentou me dar um soco, mas peguei a mão dele e a apertei até quebrar os dedos dele, Ray me ensinou artes marciais e fiz um curso de defesa pessoal, também graças á uma hora de musculação que faço todos os dias desde que conheci a Carol, fiquei mais forte ela notava isso e eu não tomo bomba, apenas uma mistura de ervas russas que a Eva me faz tomar. É horrível! Mas dá resultado. Continuando a briga, dei um soco no rosto, no tórax e na perna dele e ele só conseguiu me dar um soco na mandíbula e mordi a gengiva no mesmo lugar em que eu havia mordido quando briguei com o Luciano. A Carol para se vingar do que o Paulão disse deu um chute entre as pernas dele! Essa doeu até em mim".

"Ela me levou até seu quarto, pegou um pano com gelo e colocou sobre minha boca que sangrava, fiquei olhando pra ela carinhoso, quando ela tentou tirar a mão eu a segurei com a minha, ela sorriu e a outra mão foi até o pescoço dela, a puxei para mim e nos beijamos".

Hoje a Carol tinha saído, ia viajar pra São Paulo, não sei por que, mas me lembrei de que ela iria buscar um parente que viria de uma viagem, então pra passar o tempo fiquei treinando no terraço, o Tyson chegou e treinamos juntos, foi bom!Depois conversamos e percebi que eu e o Tyson tínhamos coisas em comum, fomos criados pelos nossos avôs, gostamos de beyblade e Beyblade era uma coisa que no nosso caso passava de geração pra geração, nossas mães morreram. Pelo menos eu conheci a minha!E algumas de nossas diferenças era a maneira que agíamos com as garotas: Eu o Galante Romântico e ele o Conquistador, eu quieto e ele uma verdadeira bomba de energia.

Sabe Kai acho que a Carol esta te fazendo bem!Se fosse á um tempo atrás você nem me deixaria chegar perto do terraço – Tyson observou.

É mesmo! E eu me sinto assim. Acho que ela descobriu o meu verdadeiro Eu, o Kai brincalhão, gentil e curioso que estava adormecido no passado – ergui a cabeça e olhei o céu que estava estrelado. – Sabe a Carol me ensinou que os pequenos milagres é céu á noite estrelado como hoje e que quando você admira a natureza e os feitos altruístas você se torna mais feliz e vivo.

Tem razão o céu ta estrelado mesmo cara – Tyson também ergueu a cabeça.

A Carol e você tem coisas em comum – observei.

É tem razão, o modo de falar, de conversar e a gente se entende é como uma irmã mais velha, que da conselho, que me ouve quando preciso é somos assim um com o outro – Tyson concordou.

Como dizem aqui no Brasil vocês são descolados – rimos.

Depois que a Carol chegou ela foi direto aqui em casa, pulou no meu pescoço e ficou beijando me meu rosto e boca várias vezes.

Nossa até parece que não me vê a dois meses – falei a segurando pela cintura e no ar.

Uma viagem de quase um dia inteiro me faz ficar louca de vontade de te beijar – Carol respondeu acariciando meu rosto.

Vem, vamos pro meu quarto tenho uma surpresa pra você – peguei sua mão e subi um degrau.

Ta bem – ela concordou e subimos, Eva olhou pra nós aterrorizada.

Sei que tenho que contar para ela a verdade, mas por enquanto quero namorar a Carol ao máximo.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto ela parecia decepcionada.

O que foi? – perguntei estranhando a decepção.

Eu estava esperando outra _surpresa_ – Carol falou de um jeito de insinuação que me arrepiou até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

É cedo ainda Linda!A lendo mais, nem fizemos um mês de namoro e você já pensa _nisso_? – indaguei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sou um tanto... APRESSADA – Carol disse meio ruborizada.

Sei, mas agora o sua surpresa – peguei a uma caixa embrulhada de papel presente azul cobalto e uma fita decorativa azul turquesa.

Ai ai – Carol arregalou os olhos contente e pegou a caixa, sentou se na minha cama e eu ao seu lado com um sorriso no canto da boca com os olhos semiabertos.

E quando ela abre e vê que é uma caixa de bombons alemães os olhos cor de mel dela brilham como estrelas.

Kai obrigada – ela pula no meu pescoço e me beija.

Agora você pode provar a receita de chocolate alemão, o cacau é daqui, mas a receita é de lá – falei quando ela começou a abrir a caixa eram bombons sortidos e isso a deixou mais radiante ainda.

E já que ela é um anjo de pessoa dividiu comigo e com certeza os alemães sabem como fazer O Chocolate, e dizem que chocolate é afrodisíaco e estava surtindo efeito. O que eu não estava entendo era por que a sobre tudo dela esta fechada, no Brasil é o maior calorão e ela de sobre tudo jeans fechada, algo ela estava tramando e quando se trata de surpresas a Carol é criativa no assunto.

Depois que a caixa acabou ela foi até o a porta, desabotoou a sobre tudo e a surpresa que eu tive foi A Surpresa ela estava só com um top preto por baixo, aí ela pós no prendedor de parede a sobre tudo e virou pra mim devagar. Deus! Não é pra tanto, o ventre, as costas e a cintura a mostra só pra mim. Eu não mereço tanto!

Fico louca é? – falei meio sem jeito.

Não sei dizer exatamente, mas minha cabeça anda meio insana ultimamente – ela sorriu maliciosa e eu hipnotizado não consegui reagir, então ela foi até a minha cama, sentou ao meu lado, pois eu estava deitado, aproximou o rosto e entreabriu os lábios e eu também querendo participar da brincadeira, deixei os olhos semicerrados, subi as mãos pela cintura dela e depois a tomei nos braços e nos beijamos, ela com a mão na minha nuca me fazia arrepiar, tirei a camisa e ela dançava as mãos e as unhas pelas minhas costas e braços e eu a tocava no pescoço, cintura e rosto dela.

Depois daquela PEQUENA troca de caricias intimas, estávamos debaixo da coberta azul marinha, abraçados e ela dormia no meu tórax enquanto eu alisava seu cabelo e acariciava cintura, depois de um longo suspiro, pousei a cabeça na dela e fechei os olhos.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 2 de julho eu e a Carol acordamos juntos e...

Bom dia – falei coçando a nuca.

Bom dia Meninão – Carol se curvou pra mim e me beijou, foi só um tocar de lábios, mas foi bom.

Depois me deitei de novo e coloquei as mãos atrás da nuca e ela ficou em cima de mim, apoiada pelos braços, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

Como passou a noite? – ela perguntou meiga.

Foi a melhor noite da minha vida – respondi romântico.

E da nossa... – ela pós o dedo sobre meu umbigo e subiu. Que arrepio!E depois colocou a mão entre meu ombro e tórax. – Loucura de Paixão?

Um tanto... quente e prazerosa – respondi sorrindo meigo. – Acho melhor você escovar seu cabelo, acabei descabelando a – falei tirando a mão da nuca e passando pelo cabelo dela.

Ela riu, uma risada suave e curta, mas gostosa.Depois se levantou, pegou na bolsa a escova e foi se pentear no toilet, eu fui ver ela se pentear, era tão bom saber que aquela garota magnífica era minha namorada, depois que ela terminou eu a abracei pela cintura, ela se virou pra mim e me beijou no pescoço e me pós contra a parede. Nossa era quente mesmo!Além de beijar meu pescoço, lambeu também, mas eu estou tentando resistir.

A afastei de mim e a olhei para ela dizendo Paro!

Vai com calma, sabe que leões avançam quando são provocados – sorri irônico e divertido.

E libra também desequilibra e provar a sua pele é como lembrar de coisas doces de infância, como canela e chocolate – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e sorriu como se tivesse pedindo desculpa.

É mesmo, então a minha pele lembra canela e chocolate – falei malicioso e andando com ela até sair do toilet.

Hã ham!E a tua boca é macia como pêssego e doce como morango com açúcar – Carol estava andando de trás até a gente cair na cama e eu a olhei com ternura.

Aquilo que você fez é para o homem fazer na mulher – sorri pelo canto da boca e deixando aparecer os dentes.

Ah é? – Carol disse atrevida e fechando os olhos e eu cumprindo o que havia dito, beijei e lambi o pescoço dela enquanto ela me abraçava.

Depois deitamos na minha cama de bruscos.

E a tua pele tem o sabor açucarado de maçã verde e a delicadeza de rosa – a pele dela era tão delicada que dava até vontade de morder.

Ela sorriu e depois me deu um selinho.

Bom... agora a sua Linda tem que ir Meninão – ela se levantou.

Ah não vai não! – peguei o braço dela e ela caiu sobre mim. – Só depois de ficar mais tempo aqui comigo.

Ta bom eu fico pro café, mas antes do almoço eu vou embora tenho uma visita lá em casa – Carol deitou na parte da frente do meu ombro e virada para mim. Eu acariciei o rosto dela e depois nos beijamos de língua como é bom ter uma namorada Excêntrica e Especial.

Depois de tomar o café da manhã comigo ela saiu, mas antes que saísse eu a peguei pela cintura e nos beijamos. Eva olhava pra mim de um jeito estranho, mas depois percebi que ela pensara que eu e a Carol estávamos fazendo algo além do que devíamos.

Eva! Sei o que está pensando – Kai comentei abraçando ela pela cintura.

Você perdeu o juízo? – Eva exclamou aterrorizada e se afastando de mim e olhei pra ela com uma expressão de Não fiz nada de importante.

Você está noivo patrão Kai e o que fez ontem á noite...

Foi apenas uma troca de prazeres não uma consumação de amor – interrompi a ainda com a mesma expressão.

O quê? – Eva não entendeu.

Nós não fizemos amor ontem á noite eu só fui dar uma caixa de bombons pra ela e depois ela me provocou, mas não passou de caricias intimas e estávamos vestidos o tempo todo – respondi olhando pra ela como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo obvio. – E eu não vou me casar com Mia, a avó dela que arranje outro partido, pois eu não CASO COM ELA – exclamei convicto.

Está mesmo apaixonado pôr ela não é mesmo patrão querido? – era quase uma confirmação.

É claro, se não teria a beijado com todo aquela paixão em junho – confirmei como se fosse obvio.

Está bem não vou mais me intrometer, mas quando ela lhe provocar ceda apenas o necessário – Eva avisou.

E se um dia rolar com certeza vou estar precavido.

Bom, agora vou servir o almoço – Eva saiu.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 10 de julho, dia de férias, eu estava preparando uma surpresa


	3. Férias

Caro Diário hoje é dia 10 de julho, dia de férias, eu estava preparando uma surpresa para a Carol. Eu achei que um bom tour pelo Brasil seria ótimo para todos nós!Pensei em Campos do Jordão, Manaus e Brasília.

Fui conversar com o pai dela, claro ele não gostou muito da idéia:

Uma Viagem?Sozinhos ahh mais não mesmo! – exclamou Senhor Paulo irritado.

Mas não vamos sozinhos, eu convidei meus amigos para irem junto, vai ser uma viagem para as férias inteiras, vamos de avião e esta quase tudo preparado só falta o consentimento do senhor – respondi tentando acalmá-lo.

Ah bom, que assim seja ela pode ir – ele respondeu um pouco mais calmo e eu assenti com a cabeça.

Depois fui para o quarto dela, para dar a noticia, bati na porta e esperei ela abrir.

Oi Kai, entra! – ela disse com a voz suave e alegre. Dei um beijo leve em seus lábios e entrei. Gabi estava lá com a amiga Victória Thomasi

Novidades para as duas – comecei parando na frente do radio – Vamos viajar nessas férias, todos juntos

QUÊ? – Carol arregalou os olhos.

Conversei com seu pai e ele deixou que você, eu, sua irmã e meus amigos fossemos viajar nas férias, claro eu banco tudo – respondi calmo.

Mas pra onde? – perguntou Gabi curiosa.

Um tour pelo país, Manaus, Campos do Jordão e Brasília, já que a minha Linda não tem nenhum programa para as férias resolvi fazer essa viagem para que todos nós conheçamos melhor este país tão cheio de surpresas – respondi sorrindo.

Meu Deus que maravilha – Carol pulou no meu pescoço e me deu vários beijos.

Aí se eu tivesse namorado rico – disse Victória olhando pra gente.

Abracei a cintura dela bem forte e depois ela colocou suas delicadas mãos no meu rosto fazendo com que eu a encarasse e sorrimos.

Vamos para a fazenda? – perguntou ela com seus olhos brilhando.

Claro Linda – respondi e peguei sua mão.

Montamos na moto e fomos, saímos galopando com Grayfe e Luz, até uma clareira com uma nascente, um lugar muito bonito e relaxante. Amarramos Grayfe e Luz em duas árvores, eu me sentei na raiz de uma árvore e a Carol sentou se entre minhas pernas e posou a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu te amo Meninão – disse ela meiga e suave.

Também te amo Linda – coloquei a mão debaixo do queixo dela e ergui seu rosto, nos beijamos e ficamos lá um bom tempo.

Conversamos sobre a viagem, dos planos que ela tinha, de que seria ótimo para ela e a irmã viajarem pela primeira vez juntas e sem os pais por perto, como ela disse: "Sem pai nem mãe". Seria bom que nos ficássemos um tempo juntos relaxando já que o colegial não é um estágio muito fácil na escola.

E aí quem sabe a gente não aproveita de outra maneira – provocou ela com um tom insinuante e inocente.

Olhei para ela já desconfiando do que ela pretendia dizer com aquilo. Fiquei calado e depois fomos embora.

Carol jantou na mansão hoje, foi um jantar muito animado, pois todos tinham planos para a viagem, inclusive Tyson e Hilary que estavam entusiasmados com a idéia de conhecer um lugar romântico como Campos do Jordão.

Caro diário hoje é dia 11 de julho: Dia da Viagem.

Fui a casa dela espera-la para irmos ao aeroporto, a primeira parte seria em Manaus.

"Calma Kai ela demora mesmo" – pensei começando bater o pé por causa da demora.

Tchau mãe, tchau pai – disse Carol saindo da casa dela com as malas na mão.

Gabi vinha logo atrás dela e logo deu um selinho no Ray e eu na Carol, Bob pegou as malas e as colocou no porta malas. Fomos conversando o caminho inteiro até Ribeirão Preto.

Carol, ao chegar no aeroporto parecia uma criança no parque de diversões, olhava tudo, não parava no lugar, ia nas lojas, olhava os aviões decolando, entre outras coisas.

Entramos no avião e é claro, ela ficou mais feliz ainda, pois estávamos na primeira classe.

Seria uma longa viagem.


	4. Uma surpresa

Caro Diário hoje é dia 20 de julho estamos em Campos do Jordão, a cidade é fria e muito requintada. Os restaurantes são ótimos e as pessoas são muito agradáveis, estamos todos vivos (Milagre!) não aconteceu nada de muito extraordinário fizemos passeios, conversamos e gargalhamos, fiquei até rouco de tanto rir.

Bom, vou contar o caso da lanchonete:

Estávamos numa lanchonete e estávamos rindo da piada que a Gabi tinha acabado de contar, quando fui tomar um gole do refrigerante a Carol sussurrou no meu ouvido:

Bela noite para relaxar – acabei engasgando e cuspindo a bebida de tão vermelho que meu rosto ficou Carol estava me provocando.

Voltamos para o apartamento e a Carol estava dengosa demais hoje e eu já sabia com qual intenção ela estava assim. "_Por que será que a Gabi contou para ela?_" – pensei lembrando que as duas eram confidentes e com certeza a Gabi tinha contado sobre ela e Ray.

Na hora de irmos pra cama eu estava lendo um livro de mistério quando alguém bateu, achando que era o Ray disse que podia entrar e para minha surpresa era a Carol e eu logo me sentei.

Boa noite – disse ela com o tom de voz meio risonho.

Boa noite – minha voz estava meio atrapalhada naquela hora.

Que tal o dia de hoje? – perguntou ela como quem que só quer iniciar uma conversa.

Bom e divertido, confesso que nunca me diverti tanto na vida – respondi tentando parecer normal.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco e sorriu inocente, justamente aquele sorriso que me faz perder as estribeiras, que me deixa louco de... Ahh ta você me entendeu!

A gente namorou pouco este mês – parecia que ela estava carente.

É, a gente ficou tão ocupado se divertindo que nem deu tempo pra namorar – falei meio brincalhão pra mudar o rumo daquele clima.

Tem razão e sabe – ela pegou minha mão e sorriu doce – Senti sua falta – a voz dela estava doce e carinhosa.

"_Aí meu Deus_" – pensei meio aflito.

Suspirei e olhei para ela meio cansado de tanto ser provocado e ela sorriu, enlaçamos as mãos e nos beijamos com carinho, mas de acordo com o tempo a intensidade daquele beijo foi aumentando e alguma coisa dentro de mim suplicava por mais e para minha angústia ela correspondia.

Deitei Carol na cama e voltei a beijá-la com paixão, num impulso comecei a beijar seu pescoço e senti ela se entregar, com isso fui levantando a blusa dela e...

TOQ alguém bate na porta e levanto a cabeça meio que sem ação, Carol suspira frustrada e eu aliviado, por não ter continuado.

Abri a porta e era Gabi que tinha batido na porta, estava nervosa.

O que foi? – perguntou Carol assustada com o nervosismo da irmã.

É a Mariah, ela veio – disse Gabi mexendo as mãos.

Essa não – disse eu assustado.

Carol saiu voando do meu quarto e foi direto para a sala onde Ray estava atônico e Mariah estava com os olhos tristes e desesperados.

O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ray atônico e levantando a voz.

Eu...

Devia estar ao lado do Lee ele é que estável e bom não é mesmo? – Ray estava tão fora de si que achei que ele acabaria batendo nela. Mariah recuava com medo.

Ray me escuta – pediu ela com os olhos começando a ficar encharcados de água.

Escuta aqui você – Ray pegou no braço dela e ela estava protegendo a barriga que parecia de ser de oito ou sete meses de gravidez. – Eu não sou tão tolerante e pacifico como o Lee ta!

Ray você esta me machucando – Mariah começou a chorar desesperada e triste.

Você que me machucou primeiro – Ray jogou Mariah longe e ainda bem que ela não caiu de barriga, Carol foi até ela e a segurou.

Quem te mandou aqui é muito atrevido e estúpido – disse Ray furioso.

Alto lá!Atrevido e estúpido aqui é você – Carol levantou a voz, parecia uma onça.

O quê? – todos nós ficamos assustados.

Sou eu quem mandou Mariah para cá Ray, eu e o Senhor Dickeson cuidamos da gravidez dela e não vai ser você que vai me chamar de atrevida e estúpida e aí de você se tocar nela de novo – Carol estava firme e irada.

Ray ficou um tempo respirando irregularmente e fez menção de bater nela, mas eu fui mais rápido e dei um soco na cara dele e ajudei a Carol a levantar a Mariah.

Por que fez isso? – perguntou Ray limpando o sangue da boca.

Por que este filho é seu e não vou deixar que use minha irmã para esquece-la – Carol estava brava mesmo, Gabi olhou para Carol desolada, as duas se encararam e Carol suspirou:

Uma hora você precisaria ouvir a verdade – disse Carol rígida.

Gabi saiu de lá chorando e eu e Carol colocamos Mariah no quarto dela.

Obrigada Carol, você se expôs muito hoje – disse Mariah já um pouco aliviada.

Que isso, eu estou te ajudando desde inicio e não vai ser agora que vou dar pra trás – disse Carol serena.

Obrigada – disse Mariah contente.

Vou dormir aqui com ela pro caso dela precisar de alguma coisa – disse Carol enquanto estávamos na porta.

Esta bem, amanhã conversamos com mais calma – nos beijamos e sai, entrei no quarto e tomei uma ducha fria, para aliviar a tensão.

Caro Diário hoje é dia 21 o clima estava muito pesado entre todos exclusivamente entre a Carol, a Gabi e o Ray (a Mariah ficou dormindo).

A Gabi parecia que queria matar alguém e a Carol estava melancólica e observei seus olhos inchados de sono e choro, acho que mesmo querendo proteger a irmã ela se sentia mal por ter provocado a futura separação dela e do Ray.

Bom acho que devemos por as cartas na mesa e resolver essa situação – disse o Senhor Dickeson preocupado com o estado em que se encontravam Carol e Ray.

Você não tinha nada que se intrometer – explodiu Ray olhando para Carol furioso.

Eu tinha sim, você não gostava da minha irmã era apenas afeição Ray! – Carol parecia querer voar no pescoço dele.

Carol! – retrucou Gabi com a voz trêmula.

Calma – disse o Senhor Dickeson sério.

Por que fez isso? – perguntou Gabi.

Ele não gostava de você Bi, eu não ia deixar que você se tornasse uma tira colo e eu não ia permitir que você ficasse com um cara que abandonou uma garota grávida e ele é indigno das duas – Carol olhou para ele com os olhos faiscando.

O quê? – Ray levantou da cadeira.

Acalme-se Ray – alertou o senhor Dickeson.

Gabi parecia transtornada, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Manipuladora!Você é uma verdadeira controladora – disse Ray encarando Carol com a mandíbula rígida.

Eu nunca interferi na vida da minha irmã, mas ao saber desta historia tive certeza de que era coisa certa a fazer – Carol se levantou e encarou Ray, ela estava ríspida e firme.

Por quê? – Ray desafiou.

Por que você é fraco Ray, não lutou pela Mariah, deixou que Lee tomasse suas dores, a fez sofrer e tentou usar minha irmã como prêmio de consolação – Carol contorceu os lábios, nervosa. – Porco frangote!

Ray levantou a mão para bater nela, mas ela agarrou seu braço e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele.

Encoste a mão em mim e você vai ver o que é uma mulher com ódio – Ray gelou pela primeira vez a Carol ficou realmente assustadora depois dessa frase. Ray sentou se e ela também.

Você é desprezível Carol eu odeio você, Mariah e aquele maldito bebê – Gabi bradou e levantou se todos olharam na espantados, mas Carol parecia desabar ao que ouvira.

Gabi saiu e foi para seu quarto. Para a nossa infelicidade, Mariah ouviu tudo e apareceu com duas malas, Carol parecia espantada e Ray arregalou os olhos.

Nós queremos voltar pra casa agora – disse Mariah com a voz trêmula.

Mariah... – por incrível que pareça foi o Ray que disse isso.

Você e a Gabi devem ficar juntos Ray, meu lugar é com o Lee e olha Carol valeu por ter me ajudado, você foi como uma mãe – disse Mariah com a voz doce.

NÃO! – disse Ray de repente.

Mariah você não esta em condições de pegar a estrada e muito menos um avião, o moleque nasce mês que vem ou até na semana que vem – ao dizer isso Carol colocou rapidamente a mão na boca como se tivesse falado um impropério.

COMO? – Ray arregalou os olhos, espantado – Moleque, mas quer dizer que é...

Menino é um menino forte e saudável foi o que o pediatra disse – interrompeu Mariah olhando para Ray e rapidamente abaixando a cabeça.

Ray parecia desabar e todos ficaram sem ação (inclusive eu). O que fazer nessa hora tão difícil e delicada, Mariah grávida, o segredo da Carol, eu sem saber de nada... EPA!Ela não me CONTOU?!Por que ela me escondeu uma coisa dessas?

Mariah – Ray estava com a voz um pouco mais amena e a olhava com ternura – Eu sei que eu errei, mas como eu ia saber se você nunca me disse – Ray pegou a mão dela e se ajoelhou – Mas esse filho é meu e não deixarei que ele more com um pai que não é o verdadeiro, não quero que ele ache que eu o abandonei.

Ray eu... – Mariah tentou falar, mas suspirou e ficou quieta.

Mariah, quer casar comigo? – Mariah perdeu o fôlego e depois sorriu.

Sim, Ray – ele se levantou e os dois se abraçaram, Carol sorria aliviada e contente quanto eu só olhava pra ela com raiva e quando ela virou o rosto pra mim, recuou parecendo que tinha levado um choque.

Bom, depois de tudo fomos passear e eu e a Gabi ficamos o dia inteiro evitando a Carol e para nosso horror ela ficou o tempo todo perto da Mariah e do Ray tipo uma mãe prestes a ser avó.

No quarto, as duas falaram o enxoval com Ray e os três foram para o quarto da Carol onde se encontrava o enxoval todo azul e com tigres, Ray parecia tão bobo e contente, mas a Carol chegava uma hora que seu sorriso sumia devagar e ela suspirava meio desanimada.

Mais tarde fui ao quarto da Gabi e ela estava deitada de bruscos pensativa.

Oi – disse eu.

Entra Kai! – disse ela meio carrancuda.

Furiosa?

Irada eu diria – respondeu ela entre os dentes. – Ela não podia ter se intrometido na minha vida, ela manipulou as nossas vidas.

Concordo – eu estava com a voz amarga e rude.

E pelo visto ela não te contou – deduziu ela se ajeitando na cama pra me olhar.

É, estou furioso – respondi com a voz nervosa.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, depois sai, fui para meu quarto e fiquei ouvindo meu MP5 até adormecer.

Era mais ou menos dez da noite quando acordei, esfreguei o olho e sai, quando estava indo pra cozinha vi que alguém assistia TV, pensei que fosse o Max, mas era a Carol que estava enrolada numa coberta, como sou sorrateiro ela nem me ouviu chegar, por que ela tem uma audição muito aguçada, entretanto não me ouviu e ficou com seus olhos fixos na tela, o filme que passava era Hitch conselheiro amoroso.

Todo mundo ama a sua própria maneira – disse ela meio revoltada e desligou o aparelho e ficou sentado olhando pro chão e aí começou a chorar, um choro silencioso o qual só vinham as lágrimas e o soluço não existia, engoliu em seco e encarei o chão e depois não conseguindo me agüentar, fui para o sofá e a abracei.

Desculpe Linda – então eu senti água em meus olhos e cerrei os dentes, apertei os olhos e senti gotas d'água rolarem sob minha face, eu estava chorando.

Carol me abraçou e parou de chorar e aí comecei a falar tudo o que sentia naquele momento, raiva de mim, arrependimento por não ter falado com ela e da minha indignação em relação a ela por não ter me contado.

Não te contei por que o Ray é seu amigo.

E o que tem haver o fato de eu e o Ray seremos amigos com o fato de você ter me escondido – confesso juro que não tinha entendido.

Por que se você soubesse estaria sendo desleal com ele, por saber de algo tão sério como este que desrespeita á ele – respondeu ela como a voz serena e doce.

"_Como fui idiota"_ – pensei, suspirei e depois olhei pra ela.

Por que esta aqui na sala?

Ray e Mariah acabaram adormecendo no meu quarto então vim pra cá – ficamos no olhando um bom tempo depois nos beijamos ternamente, em seguida a peguei nos braços e levei para meu quarto e dormimos abraçados.


	5. Medo e alegria

Caro Diário, hoje é dia 5 de agosto de 2008 voltaram as aulas, a rotina também e infelizmente meu avô também chegou hoje a noite e eu que tinha voltado todo contente de um lanche que eu e a Carol fizemos junto.

Ele estava na mesa do jantar em seu lugar de sempre e seu me dirigi ao meu sem dizer uma palavra, era Pelmeni com pimenta e Borsch, comida russa (tenho certeza de que a Carol gostaria de apreciar esses pratos) sempre tão tradicional e autoritário, podíamos estar em qualquer fim de mundo que ele iria comer Borsch todas as noites era uma demonstração de poder.

Como foi na escola? – perguntou ele com sua marcante voz rouca e soberana como a de um ditador.

O de sempre, notas máximas, comportamento exemplar e pagamentos em dia – nós nunca nos olhamos durante qualquer refeição.

Ótimo e fiquei sabendo que seus amiguinhos estão na cidade – comentou meu avô parecendo meio bravo.

É mesmo num fim de mundo como esse eles em perseguem – como sempre uso um tom de desprezo.

Não quero que eles nos atrapalhem, seu casamento é daqui dois meses... – levantei me furioso.

Estou satisfeito – sai em passos tensos e depois que os seguranças fecharam a porta atrás de mim comecei a andar na direção do meu quarto, mas dados seis passos eu comecei a correr de fúria, não queria me casar, não com Mia e sim com Carolina, a minha Linda, boneca de porcelana, amazona, viajante curiosa e sem destino correto. Essa sim seria a minha mulher, a qual eu escolhi para ser a mãe dos meus filhos.

Trancado aqui no quarto, fui pra varanda que da para o quintal da Carol, lá de dentro ouvia as risadas do Tyson e da Carol vendo Sherek Terceiro, estalei os dedos duas vezes e como sempre a Carol ouve me, abriu a janela e pos á cabeça para fora.

O que foi meninão? – ela parecia ver minha tristeza.

Queria ver te – respondi sabendo que era meia verdade, esses nossos encontros noturnos eram sempre as duas da manhã, mas ainda eram onze horas e a Carol sabia como eu era pontual, então se a chamava mais cedo era por que estava com algum problema.

Ela saiu do quarto, pegou a escada, subiu e eu ajudei a subir na varanda e a abracei o mais forte que podia, ela me abraçou e deitou o rosto no meu ombro. Senti os olhos arderem e comecei a chorar silenciosamente.

Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – repetia isso em pensamento até engolir o choro e nos afastamos, ela colocou os polegares embaixo dos meus olhos, eu os fechei e ela os limpou e ficou com as mãos no meu rosto e nos beijamos um beijo intenso, terno e apaixonante.

Depois do beijo ela enlaçou os braços no meu pescoço e encostamos as testas e ficamos assim e eu tentando recuperar me do choro, então ela disse:

Eu estou aqui Kai – sua voz estava doce, suave e vagarosa.

Eu que até aquele momento estava de olhos fechados, abri os e nos olhamos um nos olhos do outro.

Caro Diário hoje é dia hoje é 10 de agosto de 2008 que dia maluco você nem faz idéia primeiro:

CRASH vidro quebrado era o que eu pensei, mas quando fui ver era Eva que tinha derrubado o café do Volter.

O que foi? – perguntei saindo do quarto.

É minha pressão – ela agachou se para pegar os utensílios e fui ajudá-la

E também estou com medo por vocês dois – sussurrou ela. E olhei a meio desanimado.

Vocês formam um casal tão belo parecem Romeu e Julieta – Eva parecia meio aflita pela situação.

Na verdade eu sentia me assim, como sendo forçado a nunca mais vê-la se Volter descobrisse iria fazer de tudo para nos separar, pois não quer que seu único neto com uma plebéia.

Mas esqueci dele rapidamente quando fui para a escola e encontrei me com ela conversando com a Anita uma amiga de crisma dela.

Dei um leve selinho nos lábios dela e ela sorriu, fomos para a aula e na saída quem apareceu?

Ray e Mariah tomando sorvete e algumas pessoas olhavam os com desconfiança, mas eles estavam muito felizes.

Oi, como vão? – perguntou Ray com a mão na cintura de Mariah.

Firmes e muito felizes – Carol respondeu colando o corpo ao meu e enlacei os braços na cintura dela sorrindo, um sorriso meio forçado. – O que foi Meninão?Parece triste – perguntou ela meio preocupada.

Tudo bem estou cansado – respondi colocando a cabeça no ombro dela e depois beijando várias vezes.

Carol sorriu e afagou minha cabeça e jogou a sua cabeça pra trás.

Bem nós estamos indo para a fazenda com o seu professor de equitação e vocês? – disse Mariah depois de tomar um grande pedaço do sorvete de abacaxi.

Vamos junto Kai?Por favor! – ela olhou me aqueles olhos infantis angelicais tão brilhantemente que não ousei dizer não e fomos para a fazenda.

Estavam todos lá e fizemos uma pequena festa foi muito bom, esqueci totalmente do Volter e dos problemas, ainda mais com a Gabi e o Tyson contando piadas foi muito divertido.

Á tarde eu e a Carol fomos para um dos quartos dos hospedes onde tinha um livro que eu queria que ela lesse, ela fechou a porta e deitou se na cama de dossel que havia lá era de madeira com lençóis azuis e brancos.

Aqui está! – peguei o livro, mas quando virei me para a cama Carol estava dormindo serenamente, coloquei o livro no criado mudo e deitei me ao seu lado e acomodei a melhor.

Dali a cinco minutos ela acordou e esfregou o olho direito.

Kai, que bom acordar com você do meu lado – ela sorriu e espreguiçou se um pouco e levantou o tronco ficando de costas para mim.

Eu fiquei a observar suas costas e pensei:

Ta bom eu me entrego – comecei a beijar seu pescoço e abracei sua cintura, ela rendeu se e fechou os olhos, a beijei com ternura, mas depois o beijo ficou mais intimo e deitei sobre ela.

Carol apertava minha camisa e apertava seu corpo contra o meu, sentimos calor e fria ao mesmo tempo. Nos afastamos e de repente Carol virou Mia e eu afastei me assustado, sacudi a cabeça e a vi novamente.

O que foi? – perguntou ela aproximando se de quatro na minha frente.

Ando meio estressado, ter o Volter de volta me deixa assim – respondi colocando a mão sob a cabeça.

Carol beijou minha testa e depois deitou a cabeça no meu tórax e afaguei seus cabelos.

Kai Carol! – Ray chamo nos e parecia desesperado.

Quando fomos ver a Mariah estava entrando em trabalho de parto eu e a Carol arregalamos os olhos, o que íamos fazer?

Tesoura, água, panos e fósforo – disse Carol tomando uma posição autoritária.

Todos saíram e eu fiquei com ela.

O que você esta pensando?

Fazer esse parto, acompanhei esse menino a gravidez inteira e sei que vai ser parto normal – disse Carol levantando a saia da Mariah e colocando um lenço em cima das pernas dela.

Ficou louca? – como ela ia fazer aquele parto se não vestibular de medicina ela fez?

Lembra sou uma aluna exemplar de Biologia – ela piscou para mim e depois colocou a mão nos joelhos dela.

Tudo entregue, e aí ela tirou todos os meninos, a cada grito da Mariah Ray ficava mais nervoso, nunca o vi assim, logo ele tão calmo e equilibrado.

Depois de meia hora, silencio e depois um choro estridente de bebê, o filho deles nasceu.

Ray foi o primeiro a entrar e ajoelhou se perto da Carol, que estava um pouco suja de sangue e brincando com o recém nascido em suas mãos.

Ray chorava insistente então pegou seu filho dos braços de Carol e levou até Mariah para que ela pudesse ver.

Rin, vai ser o nome dele – disse Mariah sorrindo.

Depois de terem levado Mariah e Rin para a maternidade eu e Carol deitamos no sofá da sala e ficamos assim, de repente ela encolheu se e abraçou me.

O que foi?

Senti um calafrio repentino e foi quando pensei em nós, Kai isso é só coincidência não foi? – perguntou ela olhando pra mim com medo.

Coincidência querida! – beijou o alto de sua cabeça e abracei a fortemente.

O **borsch** é a sopa nacional russa. Em geral, trata-se de uma sopa de couves com carne de vaca, não podendo faltar o iogurte. Tradicionalmente é servido com _kascha_ (uma papa de trigo sarraceno). Contudo, há variantes do borsch que têm como ingrediente principal beterrabas fermentadas. Para se poderem preparar, em qualquer altura, este tipo de borsch, as donas de casa russas têm de ter sempre uma provisão de beterrabas conservadas em vinagre.

**Pelmeni** (пельмени em Russo, singular _pel'men_, пельмень) é um prato de origem russa, que pode ser encontrado em diversos países da Europa de leste. Consiste num recheio de carne picada, envolvido por uma massa fina, feita de farinha e ovos, com leite ou água, resultando em pequenos pastéis com cerca de 2-3 cm de diâmetro e forma mais ou menos esférica. A carne pode ser de porco, borrego, bovino ou qualquer outro tipo, podendo ser usada uma mistura de várias carnes. A receita tradicional dos Urais exige 55 de bovino e 45 de porco para o recheio. Com frequência, são adicionadas especiarias, tais como a pimenta, e cebolas ao recheio.

Normalmente, são armazenados congelados e preparados imediatamente antes de serem consumidos, em água a ferver, até entre 2 a 5 minutos após começarem a flutuar. O prato resultante é servido com manteiga e ou natas frescas (a mostarda, o ketchup e o vinagre também são populares). Algumas receitas também sugerem que sejam fritos, após a cozedura, até que dourarem.

Existem diferenças regionais na preparação do pelmeni. Nos Urais, são sempre fervidos em água, enquanto na Sibéria são fervidos em caldo de carne.

Onde exista uma comunidade russa, é muito provável que existam pacotes de pelmeni congelado. Estes são feitos industrialmente, muitas vezes por companhias italianas.


	6. Noiva arranjada

Caro diário hoje é dia 5 de setembro de 2008 esse foi o pior dia da minha vida, primeiro foi a chegada da Mia

KAIZINHO! – berrou ela, eu assustado e alarmado me arrastei pra baixo da mesa.

Ora!Onde esta o meu Kaizinho? – indagou ela aproximando se da mesa e vi que usava suas famosas sandálias douradas que aquela escandalosa flor na parte da frente.

Ele esta aqui embaixo maninha – disse Guliver seu irmão mostrando sua sardenta cara de criança levada e risonha.

Guliver tem olhos azuis cabelo escuro, sardas no rosto, meio baixinho, usava uma jaqueta jeans, uma camisa pólo branca, calça preta e tênis azul.

Kaizinho querido, se escondendo da sua noiva – Mia apareceu usava uma blusa regata preta, minissaia jeans, pulseira folheada a ouro, ela é loira com olhos verdes e não tem sarda alguma.

Suspirei e sai debaixo da mesa e ela deu me um beijo na face e segurou a minha mão.

Depois do almoço reuni me com todos para ver como íamos manter Carol e Mia longe uma da outra até eu contar para a Carol sobre a situação. Seria horrível se elas encontrassem se comigo com uma das duas!

Ficou decido que Tyson e Hilary iriam distrair a Mia enquanto ia me encarregar da Carol.

Fui até a casa dela para passarmos á tarde juntos, teria que ser maravilhosa assim quem sabe isso pudesse afastar minha mente da Mia e do Guliver.

Fomos para a fazenda andamos muito a cavalo, foi mágico e tranqüilizante, ela estava radiante e animada como uma criança num parque de diversões, talvez pensasse que acordara com o pé direito.

Depois a sorveteria, a cachoeira, entre outros lugares.

Tudo incrivelmente bom e magnífico, já era noite quando estávamos em frente a mansão, ficamos frente a frente e segurei suas mãos, o coração apertava, as mãos suavam e as pernas tremiam.

Carolina.

Essa não!O que foi?Sempre que você diz meu nome é coisa ruim – é verdade, sempre na hora de desabafar digo o nome dela, acho que é uma forma de ficar mais calmo.

Kai quem é essa camponesa? – indagou Mia na porta da mansão.

Quem é a condessa Hiwatari? – senti o tom frio em sua voz, meu coração gelou.

Abaixei a cabeça e respondi rouco e envergonhado:

Ela é Mia Guilovk, minha noiva arranjada – Carol ficou com uma cara assombrada e virou se para Mia, pos a mão no peito e saiu correndo e a Mia olhou me com cara feia e entrou furiosa, virei o rosto para a casa dela e suspirei derrotado.

Caro diário hoje é dia 6 de setembro você nem faz idéia de como o dia foi ruim.

KAI HIWATARI ABRA ESSA PORTA! – bradou Volter batendo na porta do quarto e eu meio melancólico abri a porta. – VOCÊ ESTEVE COM AQUELA PLEBEIA?

Ela é muito mais nobre que você! – berrei com toda a força ele não deve falar assim dela nem na falta dela ou na presença dela.

E ainda assumi que esteve com aquela... Ah não importa você é uma vergonha Kai – ele entrou empurrando me e os dois seguranças dele ergueram me.

Pelo menos ela é decente e veio contar me tudo sobre vocês dois, você precisa de uma lição Kai – ele dirigiu se até a porta, enquanto eu me debatia para livrar me deles.

Eles seguravam me na cama e de soslaio vi que Volter tinha um chicote nas mãos e comecei a me debater mais ainda, mas quando senti aquele couro cortar a pele ajoelhei na cama e cerrei os dentes. Não gritei e não fiz nada depois ele iria querer isso.

Depois que ele foi embora, Eva entrou e foi cuidar das marcas que com certeza desenhavam se em minhas costas como feridas de guerra.

Não quis de maneira alguma sair do quarto, Tyson e os outros ficaram um tempo comigom calados. Também!O que dizer a um amigo fraco e desolado?

Mais tarde Guliver veio e ficou tentando me fazer correr atrás dele, gritar ou ter o súbito de enforcá-lo, no entanto não movi um músculo.

Você gosta mesmo dela não é? – indagou Guliver aproximando a cadeira do computador.

É Guliver – respondi melancólico.

Se você quiser posso trazê-la aqui – disse ele com sua voz fina e infantil.

Não Guliver eu já a magoei o suficiente – respondi esfregando o olho – Mas por que quer fazer isso?

Você triste não é nada divertido – rimos, ri fracamente por que minhas costas ainda doíam – Não pense que sou santo com a minha irmã!Uma vez adulterei um dos cremes dela que ela quase teve um ataque alérgico desde então não mecho nos produtos de beleza dela – rimos de novo, foi engraçado imaginar a Mia inchada.

Isso tudo vai acabar Kai você vai ver – comentou Guliver com seu animo radiante de criança.

Deixei de ter esperança no futuro Guliver – respondi triste, virei o rosto e dormi.


	7. Ideia súbita

Kai in Brasil

Caro diário hoje é dia 10 de setembro de 2008 esses últimos dias têm sido uma eternidade, voltei a freqüentar o colégio hoje, por causa da tortura que sofri naquele dia (doeu mais que das outras vezes), a Carol não olha pra mim e a Mia também, as únicas pessoas que ficam perto de mim pelo menos são meus amigos, Eva e Bob.

Nem tive coragem de olhar pra ela, sabia que nos traíramos assim, todos já sabiam que tínhamos terminado, mas tenho certeza que sempre que olhavam pra um de nos dois veriam que ainda estávamos juntos.

Sentia ainda sua pele sobre a minha, seus lábios roçavam me a boca e a noite seu corpo e meu corpo pareciam próximos.

Nada esta sendo fácil eu queria estar com ela e dizer a verdade e me explicar, ainda sinto que esta aqui comigo camponesa.

Desde aquele dia sempre saio de meu quarto quando acordo de meus pesadelos fico olhando para a porta de seu quarto e me pergunto o que esta fazendo, o que esta pensando, sentindo e quando penso em coisas ruins lhe acontecendo choro silenciosamente para por a dor pra fora sem fazer escândalo, essa dor é minha e apenas minha não preciso que os outros saibam dessa dor.

Caro diário hoje é dia 11 de setembro de 2008, Volter voltou de uma viagem, expulsou todos do meu quarto e não olhei para ele.

"Ainda pensando naquela garota?" – perguntou ele carrancudo.

Não respondi, e meu silencio foi a resposta: que sim eu ainda pensava nela.

"Pois é bom que pare, não quero pagar uma de imbecil na frente dos meus colegas e rivais que com certeza vão querem ver essa ruína" – Volter tinha um semblante bem autoritário.

Tive vontade de espancá-lo até ele implorar pela própria morte, mas não o fiz por que os seguranças sempre acabavam pegando me e eu apanhava bem mais que ele.

"E agora você vai ter que suportar a sua noiva que está meio rebelde esses últimos dias" – disse Volter carrancudo.

O que era verdade, caro amigo! Mia além de evitar me estava deixando todos de cabelo em pé.

Recusava-se a comer certas coisas, gritava, brigava, xingava e respondia com muita repugna na voz, quase não saia do quarto.

Ao contrario do irmão dela que vivia no meu querendo ajudar me em relação a Carol e aos meus estudos, por que as minhas notas caíram um pouco. Por mim eu podia ser expulso que ainda a Carol não olharia para mim.

Hoje á noite Eva foi ao meu quarto conversar comigo, falamos de coisas banais e de como a casa ficava mais radiante toda vez que a Carol chegava, Eva também sentia a falta dela, praticamente adotara a Carol como neta e vê-la ignorar me e mal olhar para a mansão parecia partir o fraco coração de minha avó postiça.

"Você precisa fazer alguma coisa? Não pode ficar aí pelos cantos corroendo se por dentro" – disse Eva acariciando minha mão.

Não a encarei, não podia realizar aquele pedido, pois não agüentava aquele olhar reprovador e cheio de nojo que ela dirigia a mim toda vez que eu tentava falar com ela.

Estava cansado de ser ignorado, posto de lado, jogado e de sentir me vazio como tudo aquilo que cercava me.

Eu li o livro A cidade e as Serras como meta de leitura e sentia me como o protagonista, desiludido com a realidade fútil e vazia da cidade e ao mudar se para o campo ele viu que a vida não era as mil maravilhas como pensava, a cidade como sendo aquele mundinho todo certo cheio de avanços e maquinas e as serras como aquele mundo sofrido e trabalhador, porém no mundinho as pessoas pareciam bichinhos apenas procurando seu status na sociedade.

Enquanto no campo as pessoas estavam mais preocupadas em estar ao lado das pessoas e de uma mesa farta para degustar e manter se vivo, um mundo real onde os sentimentos eram reais e não vagos e surreais.

Pois é, eu era um Jacinto sem um campo para onde fugir e encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ser eu mesmo sem preocupar me com educação e maneiras de como comportar me.

Um Jacinto sufocado pela incompreensão de nobres tradicionais, e pessimista em relação a seu futuro solitário e sem vida, se eu não ficasse com a minha camponesa.

Todas as noites, rezo para que ela encontre um homem que não tenha que ser obrigado a afastar se dela, que a respeita e que a faça mais feliz do que eu poderia fazer, pois a única conclusão que eu a amo, de verdade e quando ama se uma pessoa assim só se quer a felicidade da pessoa amada, nada mais.

Estou parecendo um poeta, mas na verdade são apenas pensamentos, nada mais que isso.

A Carol pra ser sincero é mil vezes melhor que eu quando o assunto é redação.

Bom, vou retirar me por que preciso fazer mais uma oração por ela, ela merece mais do que eu.

Caro diário, hoje é dia 17 de setembro, algo novo nasce em meu peito como o Sol que nasce todas as manhãs majestoso e forte.

Hoje no colégio peguei meu lanche na cantina e iria voltar para a sala que nessa hora do intervalo ESTARIA vazia, mas não estava.

Carol estava lá então, rapidamente escondia me e fiquei perto da janela, pois seu atual lugar era encostado na janela.

Comecei a ouvir gemidos baixos, eram soluços de choro, mas por que estaria chorando minha camponesa?

"Oh Deus eu ainda o amo! Por que eu tenho que amar sempre o cara errado?" – indagou Carol chorosa.

Aquilo doeu em minh'alma. Então ela ainda amava me, mas não podia dizer e eu nem tinha permissão para corresponder a esse amor que tanto desejei.

Fiquei ali com a cabeça encostada na parede ouvindo a chorara baixo e sentindo me um verdadeiro lixo humano, compartilhávamos da mesma dor e a única coisa que nos separava era a parede de tijolos atrás de mim.

Na hora bateu me uma súbita idéia!

Uma idéia que poderia fazer com que ela escutasse me e que resolveria nossa situação.


	8. A garota certa

Caro diário hoje é dia 19 de setembro de 2008 hoje foi um grande dia, realmente eu sinto-me o homem mais feliz da face da Terra e... o mais esperto também – A Carol quer bater em mim por causa disso!

Bom como eu havia escrito anteriormente, eu tinha tido uma ideia para tentar entender-me com a Carol, eu não a mereço eu sei, mas eu a amo. Não me importo com a nossa idade, com as nossas diferenças de gostos e de vida, porém ela é uma pessoa extraordinária e quando estamos juntos sinto-me vivo assim como numa luta – só que com alguns amassos no meio, ela ia gostar dessa nota – acho melhor parar de enrolar e narrar logo o que aconteceu hoje:

Na hora do almoço quando eu nós chegamos do colégio, eu já tinha arquitetado um plano para poder me aproximar com cuidado, sem ser mandado embora da casa.

Fui com Tyson e os outros, não olhei direitamente para a Carol só fiquei fingindo não notar a presença dela, embora fosse difícil, pois a minha vontade era de beija-la com toda a vontade contida nesse tempo que ficamos sem nos falar.

Teríamos prova de inglês no dia seguinte e de acordo com o meu plano Max _teria_ que ajudar a Carol a estudar para que ela fingisse que eu não existia, ela distraída poderia acalmar os ânimos, ganharia uma boa nota e eu possivelmente não pisaria num terreno minado.

As horas estavam arrastando-se durante a lição, eu tinha certeza de que ia enlouquecer, levantei-me e fui para o quintal, Hilary foi para o quarto da Carol e ligou o som e Ray foi para o quarto dos pais dela e ligou a TV assim ninguém ouviria a conversa entre mim e Tyson.

"Kai se acalma ou você vai infartar" – sussurrou Tyson alarmado.

"Falando sério Tyson vou acabar diabético e hipertenso" – sentei no chão e forcei a cabeça para baixo – "Eu a amo e estou prestes a perdê-la se esse plano não der certo"

Eu sempre confiante e inteligente, poucos questionavam meu espírito de liderança e minha estratégia, mas naquela hora a _possibilidade_ de perder a garota que eu mais amava no mundo inquietava-me e deixava-me inseguro.

Minutos depois a lição tinha terminado, Carol estava _quaaase_ fluente, ainda tinha um pouco do sotaque, entretanto isso faz parte, ouvi-la falando desse jeito divertia-me, Carol era expert em ser divertida e cômica, quando ainda estávamos namorando ela fazia certas palhaçadas para alegrar-me ou apenas para quebrar um clima tenso.

Fomos todos assistir "Uma noite no museu" Carol ficou na cama, Ray e Tyson ao lado dela, Max, Daichi e eu sentamos em banquinhos de madeira dos lados da cama, eu fixei meus olhos na tela e não movi um músculo e quase me esquecia de que meus pulmões precisavam de ar.

Algumas vezes eu podia sentir os olhos de Carol vigiando-me e os do Senhor Paulo também, para minha sorte ele não ficou até ás sete da noite por causa de uma festa em Ribeirão Preto, Carol não queria ir por que estava cansada e preferia ficar em casa depois de uma semana dura de provas que terminariam amanhã. – final de bimestre não é fácil nem aqui no Brasil!

Aos poucos todos foram saindo, até sobrarem apenas nós dois, eu fui para a cozinha fiquei de costas para o corredor e apoiei minhas mãos na pia tentando encontrar as palavras certas nessa parte tão delicada do plano.

"Por quanto tempo vai fingir que não quer falar comigo?" – perguntou Carol mal humorada atrás de mim.

Engoliu em seco, minhas mãos suavam frio, devagar eu virei-me para ela e encarei-a natural, ou, pelo menos eu esperava parecer natural.

"Eu estava esperando ficar a sós com você, o que aconteceu desrespeita somente a nós dois, as pessoas não precisam ficar intrometendo se nisso" – respondi sério e parcial.

"Você esta certo, o que aconteceu só diz respeito a nós, afinal nós só estávamos namorando há poucos meses, de certa forma é compreensível que você achasse melhor não me contar tudo sobre a sua vida pessoal" – disse a Carol desencostando o corpo da parede.

No que ela saiu da parede eu vi um escorpião marrom aproximando se dela com o ferrão rijo.

"Carol! Pra trás" – eu não tinha pensado duas vezes, peguei a pelo punho puxei a para frente e esmaguei o ser que estava ameaçando a.

Respirei fundo olhando o meu ato heróico – ela estava descalça, uma mania incorrigível dela – eu estava sentindo o pulso dela e fiquei apavorado quando senti o pulso diminuir, virei-me rapidamente para ela pegando a antes que desabasse, o susto e a minha ação não eram esperados.

Peguei a nos braços e levei-a para sua cama, fiquei aquecendo seu rosto e braços – atitude um tanto infeliz já que eu comecei a ficar "agitado" – até que ela acordou e olhou para mim surpresa e confusa.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Carol com a voz meio amassada.

"Você desmaiou com o susto e aí eu a trouxe para seu quarto" – respondi sendo um pouco mais afável.

Carol fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, depois com calma levantou-se e sentou na cama, eu peguei um banquinho e sentei-me de frente para ela, manter essa distancia podia ajudar, eu tinha parecer racional e natural, mas era difícil por que Carol estava com ar triste e solitário e a tentação de abraça-la ficava mais forte ainda.

Ela ficou encarando-me respirando bem devagar e piscava os olhos.

"Estou consciente Kai, pode falar" – disse Carol séria e encarando-me rígida.

"Bom eu queria te dizer que minha noiva é arranjada e eu mudei-me para Santa Rita por que meu avô esta fugindo da policia russa, como este ano ela completou dezessete e eu também nossos avós já começaram a fazer os preparativos para o casamento, eu não a amo, mas se desobedecer meu avô..." – não queria completar aquela frase, eu tinha certeza de que ele faria alguma coisa contra ela se ele desconfiasse dessa conversa.

"Ele já machucou alguém?" – perguntou Carol embargada.

Suspirei, eu tinha que mostrar a ela, virei-me de costas e puxei minha camisa para cima, Carol puxou o ar tensa, eu tinha muitas cicatrizes das vezes que ele batia em mim, não foi só ele, Boris e subordinados deles tinham certo prazer em torturar-me.

Virei de novo e abaixei a camisa, olhei para ela sério e com pesar, abaixei a cabeça e levantei a de novo, Carol olhava para mim com horror, raiva e pena.

"Essas são as mais recentes..."

"Ele bateu em você no dia que eu disse a ele sobre nós?" – perguntou Carol engolindo em seco.

"Sim" – respondi com culpa, não queria envolvê-la nisso.

Um minuto de silencio eu a encarava sem expressão e ela olhava para mim desnorteada.

"Conhecer você foi algo que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer, esse tempo que passamos juntos como amigos e namorados foi a melhor época da minha vida e quero que saiba de algumas coisas: Obrigado por aparecer na minha vida, nunca quis te magoar, não quero que se meta com meu avô e... eu nunca vou te esquecer"

Carol olhava para mim confusa, eu suspirei, abaixei a cabeça e sai do quarto derrotado, pensando que meu plano tinha ido por água a abaixo.

Dirigi me para a porta da frente para sair quando:

"Kai!" – exclamou Carol saindo do quarto.

Ela parou no corredor ofegando e soluçando enquanto chorava desolada, eu prendi o ar, não podia deixá-la chorando, não era minha intenção.

"Don't leave me!" – disse ela aos prantos. Tradução "Não me deixe"

Eu soltei o ar ofegando. Deixa-la? Isso nunca!

Corri até ela e cobri seus lábios com os meus, ela contornou meu pescoço com os braços e empinou o corpo.

Voltamos ao quarto aos beijos, eu fechei a porta e depois deitei-me por cima dela.

Passados alguns longos minutos apaixonados estávamos rindo, lembrando de algumas coisas do tempo de namoro.

"Ah não! Você se lembra disso?" – perguntou Carol envergonhada.

"E como me lembro, naquele dia você me deixou louquinho" – respondi olhando a convencido e divertido.

Ela riu meiga e depois nos abraçamos e com o canto do olho vi a minha camisa, a dela e a calça dela espalhadas pelo chão, puxei a minha calça que estava ficando meio larga, agora não era o momento para "aquilo", mesmo que eu tivesse com muita vontade e a Carol usando uma lingerie insinuante demais e pior... cor vinho.

"Parecia que você estava adivinhando que isso ia acontecer" – falei olhando para ela por debaixo dos olhos.

"Por que?"

"Lingerie cor vinho, eu fico um pouco... inquieto quando vejo uma mulher usando" – respondi erguendo a alça do sutiã.

Droga! Eu não devia ter falado isso!

"Sério? Engraçado é que quando eu comprei eu pensei em nós dois na mesma hora, ainda mais naquela época em que eu comecei a provocar você" – disse Carol próxima do meu ouvido.

Os pêlos da minha coluna arrepiaram se por completo eu engoli em seco e Carol beijou-me e rendi-me a aquele beijo abraçando seu corpo seminu em meus braços.

De repente alguém bate na porta nós dois olhamos para a porta e uma voz feminina disse alto:

"CAROL! ABRE A PORTA" – era Gabi voltando da casa de uma amiga.

"Eu te amo cunhadinha" – pensei comigo aliviado por não ter ido mais longe.

Carol pegou o roupão felpudo cor de rosa da mãe a contragosto, ela resmungou algo que eu não entendi e eu me apressei para pegar minha roupa.

"Kai, espera" – disse ela baixinho.

Carol agarrou meu pescoço e puxou-me para ela, nos beijamos novamente fazendo pausas rápidas enquanto Gabi batia na porta mal-humorada.

"Vai, se não ela vai chamar os seus pais" – falei com ela entre meus braços.

Entre retomadas de fôlego ela, abaixou a cabeça e me abraçou, parecia que estava com medo de me deixar.

"Eu te amo" – arregalei as sobrancelhas e beijei-a com todo o ardor que tive na hora.

"Eu também te amo" – declarei com um pouco de receio na voz.

Gabi bateu mais uma vez na porta, beijei sua testa e fui para a janela, agora teríamos que namorar escondidos, já que nenhum dos nossos familiares devia saber dessa conversa – e muito menos desse "quase" deslize.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto pulei na cama e liguei para Tyson avisando que havia dado certo e aí ele me contou uma coisa pela qual eu não esperava:

"Sabe a sua noiva? Bem cara eu vi ela beijando o Broklyn" – disse Tyson sem jeito.

Parei por um minuto e depois desandei a gargalhar, nada mais justo não? Ela viu que eu não gosto dela então foi procurar um consolo nos braços de outro. Muito irônico!

"Tudo bem Tyson ela está no seu direito" – respondi com um tom calmo e natural.

"Ainda bem que você e a Carol se acertaram , ela é a garota certa pra você e você pra ela" – disse Tyson contente.

"Valeu Tyson, então a gente se vê amanhã" – conclui.

Tyson desligou e fui para meu quarto, agora acho melhor terminar por aqui, por que já são 11:30 da noite e quero muito sonhar com a minha amada latina!


	9. Pânico

Caro diário hoje é dia 19 de setembro de 2008, meu dia deveria ser tranqüilo, foi o dia mais tenso que eu já tive e o pior é que terei que ficar mais tempo longe da minha Carol, por que se não fosse o ocorrido, talvez nos descuidássemos ainda mais.

Estamos usando a fazenda para esses encontros já que todos lá gostam dela e ninguém vai dedurar as visitas da Carol, no principio meu avô não percebera que estava ficando muito tempo na fazenda e pouco me perturbou.

Estávamos em meu quarto conversando, ela com a cabeça em meu peito, contando coisas banais do cotidiano e algumas alterações que fizera em sua beyblade. Por instante pedi a ela que se calasse, ouvi os passos atentamente.

Aqueles passos cansados e rígidos como os de alguém de idade já muito avançada, fizeram meu coração subir pela garganta, senti uma gota de suor deslizar por meu rosto. Carol percebeu minha aflição, beijou-me nos lábios rapidamente e correu para o banheiro da suíte, peguei uma revista que jazia no criado-mudo e abri numa pagina qualquer.

Voltaire entrou em meu quarto acompanhado de dois seguranças de dois metros, pedi para ele não desconfiasse da presença de outro ser ali além de nós, pois por um instante imaginei aqueles dois arrastando Carol porta a fora pelos cabelos.

"Me pergunto o que tanto fazes aqui Kai! Antes você ficava mais lá" – sinal de alerta para aquelas idas, com aquela desconfiança eu teria que ficar mais tempo em casa ou ao lado de Mia.

"Procuro um pouco de paz já que mês que vem vou para a forca não é?" – resposta infeliz, porém sincera.

Ele me olhou com uma ira contida em seus olhos e disse com a voz amarga:

"Logo, serás um homem de família e negócios e a Mia é muito mais bela do que aquela indigente" – tive vontade de pular no pescoço daquele velho fascista.

"Só o futuro dirá" – respondi, ignorando-o.

Voltaire bufou e abaixou a cabeça, ao fazer isso notou algo no chão e dirigiu se para o banheiro, eu automaticamente me sentei, os seguranças ficaram na minha frente e engoli em seco.

Ele abriu a porta e olhou para os lados, respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, desconfiado de algo.

"Bom, eu a avó de Mia estamos resolvendo a papelada do casamento e os custos da cerimônia" – disse Voltaire saindo do banheiro e parecia frustrado.

Quando ele saiu respirei, aliviado, fui ao banheiro para ver como ela tinha escapado dele, o banheiro estava vazio olhei para os lados e nada, até que de dentro do armário de roupas de banho e toalhas saiu uma Carol ofegante e zonza.

"O esconderijo mais desconfortável que já encontrei' – comentou ela se apoiando em mim.

Eu a abracei com força estava ainda apavorado na hipótese dele a ter encontrado.

"Tá tudo bem Kai! Eu to viva não é?" – disse Carol pegando minhas mãos e colocando-as em seu rosto.

Encostei minha testa na sua e tentei me recuperar do nervosismo, no entanto era tanto que fez meus olhos arderem. Carol massageou meu rosto devagar, fiquei mais calmo, e adrenalina em meu corpo ia diminuindo.

Ouvimos o ronco de um motor e com certeza ele já tinha ido embora, soltei um alto e longo suspiro de alivio, mas ainda não tinha soltado o rosto dela.

"Está ficando perigoso, ele já desconfia demais, teremos que nos limitar a certos dias" – comentou aflita Carol, porém tentava parecer tranqüila.

Eu a olhei triste e desolado, era como se uma catástrofe estivesse acontecendo, abaixei a cabeça e nos abraçamos. Como era deliciosa a sensação de abraçá-la com força.

"Me beija" – sussurrou ela.

Não tive forças para negar seu pedido nem mesmo prolongar sua espera, imediatamente tomei seus lábios para mim e fui me perdendo.

Quando abri os olhos estávamos deitados na cama e ela desabotoava a blusa, tirei minha camisa e voltei a beijá-la sentindo sua pele na minha. Fui descendo a boca, beijando o pescoço, o colo, quando ameacei ir mais adiante, uma batida na porta me chama de volta à realidade e saio da cama.

Era Mia e tinha uma expressão ansiosa e culposa na face.

"Kai, eu sinto muito!Mas para ser sincera eu não quero esse casamento também, sei que a ama de verdade e também estou sendo forçada a isso" – disse Mia juntando as mãos para aliviar a tensão. – "Se eu puder fazer algo por vocês"

Ela tinha que falar isso AGORA?

"Tudo bem Mia, vamos tornar isso o mais agradável possível" – ela sorriu tímida e saiu, quando me virei Carol estava terminando de abotoar a blusa.

Ela me olhou numa mescla de tristeza e frustração, respirei fundo, derrotado.

"Não vai ser hoje mesmo" – comentou Carol quando se aproximou de mim.

A frustração exalava, suspirei, porém não deixei que partisse sem um ultimo beijo, puxei-a pelo pulso e trocamos um beijo incrível.

Tyson e Ray foram e a levaram, voltei ao quarto de agarrei as cobertas que ainda tinham o perfume dela.


End file.
